Chasing the Moon
by Tytue
Summary: Tired of her life as a courtesan, Uduak a mulatto girl finds herself on the Homestead of Connor Kenway, where she watches him transition from boy to man. Choked by her ever growing feelings for him, and the knowing importance of his mission, she struggles compress the two as she watches him fight for justice in a crumbling world. Set duing events of game. Lang. Themes. Violence.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Enjoy. Review**

* * *

Cold wind blew gently through my opened window prickling my olive skin with tiny goose bumps that sizzled across my flesh. I glanced up then to scrutinize the young woman staring back at me in the mirror. Her long black hair, large hazel eyes, full lips and celestial nose. The features she thought were too much for her face, that they didn't belong.

Yet they called her beautiful, exotic, statuesque. Even her name Uduak, meant " will desire," in the language of Western Africa.

It was almost hard to believe that young woman was me.

I turned to face my bed, where my newest client lay, snoring and spent from a night of drinking wine infused with passionflower extract, a nobleman from Philadelphia who'd come to contribute his loyal share to the crown. He told me he had a wife back home, and two small children, and would never under normal circumstances visit someone like me, but he'd been traveling for so long, he had needs too. " And by god, they must be fulfilled," he'd said.

I agreed like always, although I could care less about his home life, and poured him another cup of wine.

Ten minutes later he was fast sleep, having not even touched me, or given any information worth using.

Tonight was one of my easier nights. In an hour or two if he'd not already awoken I would beckon Brianna, my guardian and mistress, in, to kindly escort the man out. If all went well he would leave, declaring that I did a good job, even through he could not remember a wink of what had happened.

Then I would smile my alluring smile and tell him to come back soon, because my bed would be forever cold until he did.

Something would be cold, but it would not be my bed.

I ran my brush through my hair, which was black as night. A trait given to me by my mother, a black woman who retained her freedom with her body, just as I was now. Everything else I got from my father, a white man who once owned her.

"In here you are beautiful, exotic. Outside these walls, you are nothing but a mulatto", my mother had told my on her deathbed. " Do what you must to remain free."

Mulatto. I hated that word more than anything else. Yet unlike everything else in my life, it was the only truth.

The noblemen left just as I expected him too, leaving not only the required amount of money for the night, but extra for my great work. Not that I would see the extra money, all funds went straight to my guardian, Brianna.

Brianna, my guardian, was a thin wirily women with skin as dark as night, and a face as aloof and stern as stone. She took all transactions, settled all disputes and cared for all of my needs. Through she did not look like much, so was prepared at all times. Even now, folded neatly underneath her skirt hid a dagger and loaded pistol, just in case the clients got out of hand during their visits. Brianna would not hesitate to gut or blow out a man's brains if he tried to harm me. Not that any of them did.

" You drugged him." Brianna said in her thick voice, heavy with accent.

I pulled my hair, which was already too long for my liking, up into a tight bun. " I did not feel like entertaining him," I said, which was the truth. I was hoping Brianna wouldn't notice that I'd been drugging men more and more, and entertaining them even less. But like I said, nothing escaped her watchful eye. She could tell they were being shortchanged.

Brianna shook her head heavily. " You must be careful, not all drugs work on all men."

I nodded, I knew that already. I was always careful. There was only so many times one could drug a man before he figured out what was really going on.

" Would you like a bath?" Brianna asked me as he tucked the money into a pocket of her apron. I shook my head. I'd already taken one before meeting the nobleman, and I hadn't done anything deserving of a another bath since then.

" There is no one left on the list, you may sleep if you like," Brianna suggested. I pulled my silk robe tightly around my waist and shook my head. I wasn't sleepily, I hadn't been for almost two full weeks. Brianna had given me teas and extracts, even a few drops of poppy milk, but sleep was never satisfying.

I had to attempt through, because powder could only hide so much.

Brianna removed the dirty sheets from my bed and replaced them with new ones, made me some tea with a few drops of poppy milk. I curled my nose up at the mixture and sat it on my table.

" I am not sleepy" I said trying to slip past her to the other room. She barred my path.

" You must sleep, tomorrow is busy day. General is coming."

" That is tomorrow," I said, " Tonight is tonight."

" Sleep," she said, her tone left no room for discussions. I curled my arms against my chest and turned to stare at my bed. I wanted to tell her that I no longer wanted to do this, that I did not care about the money, the expensive gifts the clothes, but I already knew what she would say.

A knock at the door interrupted my protest. Brianna gave me a quick hard look, before turning, walking down the stairs and answering the door. I started towards the spare room where my artwork, my second pastime, was stored. When I wasn't taking care of men, or obtaining information I was painting scenery, people, still-life, anything that I could find.

" We do not take walk-ins," I heard Brianna say. I stopped in my tracks and headed down the stairs.

From my place at the staircase I could make out the hint of brown hair over Brianna's shoulder and leather cloth.

" Please, I was sent here to find Uduak," the person at the door said.

Well of course they were, men rarely came here for anyone else.

" It is important that I speak to him," the person pleaded. I stopped my ascent on the stairs.

" No," Brianna said and slammed the door.

" Who was that?" I asked.

I ignored her. " He sounded like he really needed me."

" Most do," Brianna said coldly.

Another knock rang through the door. This time I ran forward, past Brianna to answer it before she could stop me.

A young man who appeared no older than me stood at the door, holding a folding piece of paper. He was tall and stout, with dark brown hair that hung on both sides of his face. A bow was strung over his shoulder, its arrows tied to a holster on his back. He wore leather of the Indians. I let my eyes roam over his features, that were not quite Indian but not quite European either.

His dark eyes widened when I opened the door and he seemed to momentarily loose his words, because he just stared and held up the folded piece of paper. Refusing to grab it I cleared my throat.

" What do you want?" I asked trying to sound as tough and unbending as Brianna.

" Uduak," he said. " I must speak to him."

" Who sent you?" I asked.

" Achilles," he said.

Achilles…after all this time…

Excitement filled my chest until I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Lost in delight I couldn't help myself and grabbed his large arm between two of my own and pulled him inside. Then slamming the door I beckoned him to the parlor. He followed reliantly and even sat when I beckoned him to the biggest chair in the room, and took the cup of tea I handed him.

I picked the second biggest chair and slid it across the room until I was facing him, nearly three feet away.

" How is he?" I asked. " Well I hope."

He seemed slightly confused. " Are you Uduak?" He asked ignoring my question.

I started to answer when Brianna stepped in front of me. " It is not safe, to give strange boy information."

I glanced at her, then at the young man sitting across from me. She was right of course, I did just put the both us in danger. He was armed and loaded, with a bow and arrows, and a axe. If he was here to kill us both, then I just gave him the chance.

I nodded slightly to show her I understood then stood from my chair. " Who are you? And what business have you here?"

He stood to his full height as well, facing Brianna and I. Conscious now of what I was saying and seeing I marveled at his size. He was at least two feet taller than me and almost as wide as our doorframe.

" My name is Connor," he said calmly, confidently. " Achilles sent me with this message." He held up the folded piece of paper in one large hand. Brianna took it before I could. " He also said Uduak would be able to help me."

" Well if Achilles sent you, then it must mean you need information," I said turning away from him.

" It would seem," was his succinct reply.

I sat back down in my chair and folded my legs neatly together. " How do I know Achilles really sent you, and that you're not lying?"

" Uduak look," Brianna said handing me the now open letter. I glanced at the stranger then at the letter, then grabbing it I read its contents.

_It has been a long while Uduak. Quite some time since your mother passed away. I know you are concerned and curious of my ware bouts. There is much I cannot say, but I hope this letter will put your heart at ease._  
_The time has come for me to make good on my promises. Through I am old I have found a vessel to carry on my will. I will not write any names in case this letter were to fall into other's hands, but I will assure you that the man standing before you now, through intimidating and crass is trustworthy. Never in my years have I met someone so capable of the finishing the good work I started. And with him comes a favor that I must humbly ask of you._  
_Listen to him, for his mission is one of right and justice._  
_I hope to meet with you soon._

_-Achilles_

I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. Taking a deep breath I will them back and threw the paper into the fire. The parchment curled and burned erasing Achilles words, and my doubts.

Then turning to him I said. " I am Uduak."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Another chapter which is actually a part of the Prologue. A lot of back-story to cover so I just decided to break it up into parts. **

**Terminology: **

**Mulatto-**** More heavily used in the 1700's,**** it is a derogatory term used to describe a person of born of one white parent and one black parent. **

**Courtesan- a prostitute or mistress, especially one associated with a rich, powerful, or upper-class men who provides her with luxuries and status. **

**Enjoy!**

**THANKS for all the favs and reviews. I really appreciate it guys. **

* * *

**Four months later….**

Whole nights were spent, listening to the prattle of Generals and the complains of noblemen. Most I drugged, others I actually entertained. Four months since the stranger named Connor braced my doorway with a message from Achilles, asking me for a favor. I gathered information, yet I knew not what for.

He stopped in every so often, seeming even bigger, and more intimidating than the times before. I gave him what I'd gathered and written on so many pieces of parchment. Names, locations, plans for the future, dates, I wrote it all down. He would thank me and leave without a backward glance, gone into the night.

I heard no other word from Achilles and I doubted I would for another couple of years. My mother who'd known him far longer than I had, always said he was a man of many secrets, yet a good man none the less. He was the one who'd helped her gain freedom, and keep it. I knew him only through words and momentary visits, but I knew him all the same.

I was beginning to have that that same relationship with Connor. He was reserved and quiet, what words he did say were always meaningful and wanted. Unlike the men I entertained, who talked and prattled endlessly as if I couldn't understand a word they said.

I knew that if it wasn't for Achilles sending him, we probably would have never met at all. And that he probably had really no idea what I did for a living, and if he did, he really didn't care. And that thought, although I knew it shouldn't, bothered me.

I was used to men stopping and staring at me, curdling me with praise and compliments, awing over my body and skills. If he thought anything of me in that way, anything at all he didn't say or let it show. Brianna said it shouldn't bother me, that that he was just a boy, and my mother would be proud I was putting my skills to good use in the spreading justice for all. That I should be worried about maintaining my body, because I wouldn't have it forever, and earning enough money to make a decent living after the clients stopped coming.

So I tried to focus on my work, on gathering information, and putting my skills to greater use. But I was still cold. Things were happening around me that I had no control over, and I was helping a stranger I knew nothing about, besides the fact that he knew Achilles.

He came again, right as I was settling in for bed. Brianna was in the back washing my clothes. Already knowing who it was I slipped on my silk tunic, tied the sash and ran down the stairs. Answering the door before Brianna could hear. I tried my best to make my small frame cover as much as the doorframe as possible.

" Uduak I have-"

Shh." I hissed grabbing his bicep and pulling him inside. Determined that he was not getting away today. Then checking to see if Brianna had come in I started pulling him up the stairs. He was reluctant like before, and I found that pulling him was harder than I expected it too be.

We made it to my room and I pushed him inside and shut the door quietly. My room was a mess of scattered sheets and opened bottles, and freezing from the open window.

I confronted him like a judge convicting a criminal of a crime. " I do not like being left in the dark Connor," I said pointing one finger at him. " I am risking my life, the least you could do is tell me what's going on."

He seemed slightly taken aback.

Rooting though my drawer I pulled out a poster of him that I pulled off the wall in front of my window. Then shoving it against his chest I folded my arms. He peeled the paper away and looked at it for a long moment before turning his eyes back up to me.

" Where did you get this?"

" The wall," I said pointing at it through my window. " Oh and lets not forget this." I grabbed the newspaper off my nightstand, with his picture neatly drawn on front. The headline reading " Indian boy responsible for Boston Massacre." A little off, but him all the same. " For months ago when you came to me in the dead of night and asked me to help you through the name of Achilles, I did not hesitate. But now I am not so sure." I took a deep breath. " What are you doing Connor?"

He balled the poster up and tore the newspaper down the middle. Then he looked me straight in the eyes with more intensity and sheer determination than I'd ever seen in a person his age. " I am assuring justice and freedom for all.

I nodded, then turned to reach into my drawer. Pulling out the papers with the names, dates, locations scribbled on them. " Well your doing a damn good job of making yourself known. Here That's everything I've collected in the last four months?"

He examined the stack of papers then looked back up at me. I'd already sat down in my pinewood chair, and was collecting my hair to put in a bun. Refusing to look at his face.

" I will not forget your help," He said after a long moment.

" Most men can't " I said stubbornly still refusing to look in his direction.

" Thank you," he said earnestly. I didn't want this thanks. I wanted something more.

" What is your real name?"

" Ratonhnhaké:ton." He said without hesitation.

"Rat-so-I see why they call you Connor," I said laughing slightly.

" How is it that you know Achilles?" He asked.

I paused and let my hair fall from my fingers. " He knew my mother, she was a slave before he met her, she was pregnant with me. He helped her gain freedom, set her up with a job that would help her keep her freedom. I-only met him a few times over the course of growing up, but he was always kind and helped my mother and I."

I finally glanced at him through the mirror. He looked uncomfortable, and his eyes darted from one place to the next, before he realized I was looking, locked eye with me then looked away again.

" If you do not mind my asking, what is that you do?"

I picked my brush up then sat it back down just as fast. So Achilles hadn't told him. I chose my words carefully then. " I care for men," I said.

" So you are a doctor?" He asked.

" You could say that. I relieve them of their frustrations, their guilt, their pain. I make them kings for a night." I was saying my mother's rehearsed words of course. I wasn't whore, but a trained courtesan, who entertained only those of substance wealth or notoriety. " And in exchange they gave me money, gifts and secrets."

He seemed to understand this because he nodded and asked. " Why do you subject yourself to such treatment? You are free."

" Because it's the only thing that lets me keep my freedom," I said solely. " It was what allowed my mother to keep hers, and do not intend on loosing what my mother has left for me."

" By selling your body." He said intensely. I could feel his eyes on my back, although I refused to look in his direction.

" In order to keep my freedom," I said. " You wouldn't understand, you are just a boy, you do not have to fight for your freedom."

" Yes. I do," he said. "I do everyday,. This life you live is not one of freedom."

I felt my face flush with anger. " I should never have told you, you did not have a problem before, you should continue as if I did not tell you."

" Yet you have," he said stubbornly.

" It was a mistake," I said. " To tell you. You will see me differently now." That thought alone made me to want to cry, I never wanted someone's acceptance more than I wanted his. I didn't even know him, this stranger that came for me for secrets, yet I cared for what he thought. Instead I kept my face straight and still, he would not break down these walls I set around myself, I would not let him.

" Come with me to the homestead," he said suddenly, shyly.

I looked up then. "What?"

He looked at me then looked away. " There you can build a stable home, you can stop this business. There you would be safe."

I thought about his, about his homestead, running away from all this with him. Building a home with just Brianna and I. We had enough money for it, I could be free, truly free. Away from the wares of men, of their hands and eyes, of their mouths. I grew tired of it anyway.

" I am only fifteen" I said solemnly. " And this work, these secrets…"

" Are not worth the price you pay to obtain them," he said. " I cannot fight injustice, if I allow it to go on right in front of me."

" I can do nothing else, I have not worked a day in my life, this body is fit for pleasure not bending in the field."

" There is other work to be done."

Other work…I let the thought linger in my mind, I never thought of doing anything other than what I was trained so many years to do. As a young woman of fifteen, my body was nearing its prime. After that I would be useless. Men wanted my fresh and young body, and the passion it could provide them. Anything else could be obtained the brothel.

I knew Brianna would argue. She would ask what made this young man so different than the others. He would give, then want in return. Yet somehow I doubted this was the case with him.

" I will take nothing from you," I said looking him straight in the eyes. " I have my own money, my own things. If I am to live on your homestead I will repay as I please." I tried to make my voice sound as commanding and determined as possible. Although my heart was beating with pure anticipation and joy. I could stop this life and live a new one.

" If that is what you wish," he said.

" It is," I replied.

* * *

The homestead was a vast amount of open land and wood, more than I'd ever seen in a lifetime of living. I was used to the city, to noisy street and bustling people, not the serene landscape. Connor assured me I would enjoy it here, the people he noted were kind, the resources and food plentiful. Brianna was not happy with the arrangement. Although we had all of our money, my gifts of silk and clothes, my perfumes and jewelry. More than enough to pay for a suitable home.

Achilles invited us inside his home which was dusty and unfurnished. Large sheets covered the furniture and tables, and the house smelled faintly of rotting wood. He seated us in the parlor, then commanded Connor to fetch us tea. He left reluctantly.

" I am delighted to see you Uduak," Achilles said sitting in a chair in front of us.

" As I am to see you Achilles," I said politely. " It has been so long."

He nodded. " Yes it has, I am sorry I was not able to see your mother off, she was a strong woman." He said regretfully.

I shook my head. " She much preferred you didn't. She died weak and frail. She did not want you to see her that way." I said. Speaking about my mother sent a ripple of sadness down my spine. She was so strong and willful, qualities I lacked.

" That sounds like her," Achilles said.

There was a long silence, in which he just stared sadly at the fire, Connor returned with a tray of tea. Sitting it on the table he walked over to Achilles.

" You have come at an most busy time," Achilles said. Then brining his cane up he rapped Connor against the bottom pushing him forward. " The tea will not pour itself, where are your manners?"

Connor glared at him but grabbed the teapot and cups anyway and started to pour. I held back a smile, he looked even more boyish than he did before.

" I have been straddled with training this lad," Achilles said pointing at Connor with his cane. " He is a senseless boy, who wants so desperately to be a hero."

Connor handed me a teapot avoiding my eyes all the while, his cheeks were red, and his mouth set into a cowl. I could tell he wanted to say something, but didn't want the reply that would come with it.

" But I have made a promise. And I must keep my word."

I nodded. " You always have." Then standing I bowed. " I understand, it is a great trouble. My apartment in Boston is still-"

He pressed his cane against my stomach and pushed me back down in my seat. " You are just as rude as the

boy," he said. " I have made a promises to your mother. Before she fell ill I told her I would watch over you as long as I could, although inconvenient , there I no better time than now." He stood.

Achilles began to shuttle out of the room. " There is much to be done, this house is dirty and falling apart, it could use a woman's touch." Then he was gone into the other room leaving Connor, Brianna and I alone.

I did not mention again that I could do none of these things, cook or otherwise clean. I didn't want to remind him that I'd spent most of my life on my back.

" What will you do?" Brianna asked me.

I glanced at her, then the door, then at Connor who was looking at the floor and hitting his thighs with his fists. Obliviously not wanting me to know what he felt about the matter. My bags were still in the carriage, I could go back to my apartment, go back to being adored by men, showered in gifts and money. Or I could stay here, under the protection of Achilles and Brianna. Build a house and work my entire life to maintain it.

Pulling up my sleeves I grabbed the sheet covering the end of the table and pulled it up. Dust sprung up with the air, showering us in clouds. I folded it the best I could and sat it to the side.

" Very well then," Brianna said walking to the other side of the parlor to begin cleaning. I turned to Connor.

" Connor." He glanced up surprised. " Well what are you waiting for? My luggage will not move itself."

* * *

**I noted in writing that Uduak age could turn people off from reading. Seeing how she is fifteen and a trained Courtesan. After doing much research I discovered that it was not unusual for girls to began marrying and birthing children at the age of 12. Although unnatural for us, it was seen as the idea age for marriage and conception, since girl's bodies matured faster than boys. **

**In the case of Uduak as mentioned in the text above, as a young woman of fifteen ****was already beginning to grow into her body, after fifteen in history she would most likely not be considered young and fresh anymore, but an adult woman. **

**Sick but True. **

**More back-story and history will be given later as the story progresses. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Roles

**Enjoy!**

**THANKS for all the favs and reviews. I really appreciate it guys.**

**Chapter's pretty long so yeah...Enjoy!**

* * *

The work was hard. I was not used to bending and lifting, cleaning and cooking. Brianna had no mercy, she said that it was my choice to leave my life of luxury, and I would deal with the consequences of my decision. My hands which were soft from the lotions and salts, were harder now. I grew stronger and more firm, my skin darkened a shade until I no longer appeared white, but tan. My body curved out, removing the adolescent shape I once had, my breast grew and slowly I found over the course of years that my body had finally reached it's prime.

I could have went back to my old life, with my new body. For I still retained my skills, my knowledge of pleasure and men. But I was happy here.

I barely saw Connor as the months of my arrival transgressed into years, but when I did see him we spoke often, when he wasn't training or studying. He spoke of his village, of the people who lived there, of the things he left behind to fulfill his mission. And in turn I told him about my mother, through he never told me about his. I avoided speaking to him about my work a courtesan, I no longer wanted him to see me like that. He taught me to fish and hunt and plant, and in turn I taught him the ways of the world.

He was confused by many things, of the customs and terminology, and in some aspects he was like a small boy.

I witnessed his temper on many occasions, usually when we journeyed into Boston to collect goods for the homestead. Men I'd serviced were still there, and quite a few of them recognized me. They would come to me, make comments, grab me, offer me money to join them in an alley. I paid it all no mind, but Connor did. Words would lead to pushing, pushing would lead to fighting and on quite a number of times soldiers got involved. I solved the fights of course using my charm, but that didn't mean they were any less tiresome.

When I confronted Connor about it he would grumble and say, " I was only defending you."

And I would reply. " I can take care of myself."

Then he would pick up the supplies and stock off ahead of me. Either halfway to the homestead or there, he would mumble, " sorry." And I would smile and pat his shoulder. To say I did not enjoy his concern over me would be lying.

Connor was his captain his own ship and many months were used building and tending to it. When it was ready to set sail he left for another month to learn to command it, leaving me at the homestead of Achilles and Brianna.

I was lonely then, but I never let it show. I kept myself busy.

One day as I skinning a rabbit I just killed Brianna said. " You are sad."

I shook my head. " No. Just worried." I replied.

" You love his boy," Brianna said.

I reacted to instantly. " No. Never, I love no one but Brianna. I need no one but Brianna."

She scuffed and replied. " So you say."

I didn't know what I felt for Connor. There were no real romantic interaction between the two of us, beside from the occasional stare or brushing of skin. True I sometimes could feel his eyes on my back as I worked, or catch him staring at my mouth when we talked, but never anything more. I could tell when a man wanted me, and he seemed more curious than longing.

I knew as a young man he must have had urges, and I prepared myself for anything that might have happened. I was not completely against the idea of bedding him, if he really needed it. He had to have noticed my changing maturing body, how my breast had grown, my hips had curved. But he never said or did anything.

I tried once to instigate an response. We were sitting on a hill in the forest, looking up at the moon after a long day of hunting. He was going through the language of his people with me, teaching me little phrases like bird, and sky and moon. I asked him how to say love, and he paused and looked at me.

He was loosing his appearance as a boy, his jaw was squaring, his nose shaping, his face elongating. Muscles were building in his neck, arms and chest. He was taller and broader. His hair was growing. He may not have noticed me, but I did notice him.

He said the word for love, and right as he was finishing I kissed the side of his mouth. He didn't move or respond so I continued, pressing my mouth fully against his. I could feel him tensing up, deciding what he should or should not do. I was used to reluctance. I pressed my hand against the clothe of his vest. Then grabbing his hand I pressed it against one of my breast.

He stood up then breaking away from me. His face was red and he refused to look in my direction as he said, " We should be heading back."

" Yes," I said standing. He walked ahead of me then, making a point to leave me behind. Then he retreated inside of his manor leaving me standing outside.

Things went back the way they were after that and I didn't try again. I accepted the fact that maybe he just was not interested in me, a mulatto woman, or any woman at all. He seemed only interested in his training, ship and missions.

We still spoke alone with each other, and when I could I watched him train, study and hunt. We were transiting right in front one another, and before I knew it, we'd both grown into adults. Time shifted like many waves and I found that the young man who'd took me from my former life into the one I held now was gone. He was a man.

I'd changed as well, not only in body but mind and sprit as well. I was a full grown woman now. My ideas had changed, my outlook my knowledge.

The time for childish games and silly denial was gone. In this transition, this changing of shape and will I realized something.

I was in love with him.

But I could not act on the love, he made it quite clear through his actions and words, he had a mission, a destiny. Nothing else could stand in his way, there could be no distractions, no interruptions, no unnecessary worries.

I could not ask him to love me, but I could at least stand by his side. _

* * *

I had my own home, but I spent the majority of my time in Achilles. There was always work to be done, food to be cooked and clothing to be washed and mended. I liked the challenge that came with having to do these skills because there was always something new to be learned.

Today it was scrubbing blood stains, and mending holes caused by muskets, in his robe. Connor sat across from me on a stool while Brianna cared for his wounds. She unlike me was not gentle, and as she sewed a particularly large cut on his chest closed, he winced and grunted.

I finished scrubbing out all the blood and moved to the holes. The largest one I could stick my whole arm through.

I put down the robe. " What the hell were you doing?" I asked. " Dodging cannonballs?"

He frowned. " No. There was a dispute at the docks, I could not let it go on. I was fired upon."

Sighing I ran the needle through the cloth. If he kept this up I would have him running around in rags, assassin or no. The amount of stains, holes and rips I had to repair was ridiculous.

Brianna finished and he stood. I finished after her, then standing I held the robe up for him to see. Clean and repaired. He reached for it and pulled it away. " It's still not dry yet," I said. " By the time you finish training this should be dry enough for you to put on."

He frowned at me and reached for it again. " It doesn't matter."

" Yes, it does," I said pulling it back further.

" I do not have time for your games today Uduak." He growled reaching for the robe again. I pulled it back then moved around the table.

" Who says I am playing," I said scooting farther away.

He followed me around the table, the closer he got the more I moved away. I could see he was visibly annoyed with me, but I didn't care. Brianna had already left , paying us no mind. I scooted towards the door after her then ran outside holding his robe. I got two feet out the doorway before hands found my waist and I was lifted off the ground and thrown over a broad shoulder. I struggled. " Put me down."

" Give that here," Connor said. With his free hand he took his robe. Once it was in his procession he put me back down my feet. The movement was so quick , so sudden I toppled slightly and had to hold his arm for balance.

Then robe in hand he walked back into the house. We went down into the secret room and feeling bold I followed him. I wasn't supposed to be down there, but he didn't say anything as I stood in front of the wall holding the pictures of his targets. He redressed and began training while I studied the paintings.

" You must kill all these men?" I asked running my fingers over the frames and names.

"Yes," he said. " Even my father."

I glanced up at the picture seated at the very top. His father, Haytham Kenway. I'd heard much about him in my days as a courtesan. I stared at his painting then glanced back at Connor. They looked so much alike, it was almost hard to tell the difference.

" It will be dangerous," I said. " Any mission could be your last."

" Yes," he said.

I shook my head. " I get so worried when you are away," I admitted. " I think, ' what if he never comes back?' or ' what if he comes back wounded beyond repair?' or-"

" Those are things you do not need to worry about," he said finally stopping his training to face me.

His face was so determined so stern, his words were serious. Then again I could never remember a time when they were not. Even the little things were taken into great consideration with him. Yet that did not mean his words did not sometimes make me angry. We argued just as much as he and Achilles did.

I didn't want to argue now, so instead I pointed at his tomahawk and said, " Show me how to use it."

He took the tomahawk out of his belt and spun it around in his hand before holding the handle out to me. Hesitantly I took hold of the handle with one hand, then with two when I realized just how heavy it really was. It was amazing how he'd managed to swing it around with such ease.

" Just one hand," he said. He pressed his hand over mine supporting it. His hand was hot and rough against my frost chilled hand. The contact came as a surprise to me, because he rarely touched me.

I could feel his chest against my back, hard, steady and muscled. I felt my face flush. Bit by bit he was turning my resolve to ashes. Making me regret my words, second guess my actions. It was not supposed to be this way, and yet, it was.

" The tomahawk is an extension of your arm," he explained. His armed moved under mine making me lift the tomahawk then bring it down suddenly. " The strikes should be quick, and brutal."

" Like hunting rabbits," I said trying to be funny.

" No. Not like hunting rabbits," he said obviously not getting the joke. He let my hand go and stepped away from me. The hand holding the tomahawk faltered for a moment before I summoned my strength and pulled it back up again. Then brining the blade up I threw it down just as fast cutting the air. Then turning to him I grinned.

A half smile braced his lips before he nodded and said. " Very good."

I handed him back the tomahawk. " I think I'll stick to my dagger and arrows," I said.

" You could learn," he said pressing the matter. I shook my head.

" We all have a role to play Connor," I said turning around to face him. Now that I could see his face, I realized just as close we really were, the realization did nothing to ease my uncertainly. " You Assassin, protector justice and freedom." Reaching behind him I grabbed the hood and pulled it over his head. I let my fingers linger on the hoods ends and forced myself to look into his eyes.

Such a thing was never hard for me to do with other men in my former work, because the eyes were important. I needed to show a man that he was the only person in my world at that time, that he was a king, even if for one night. But with him, it was hard. His eyes at first displayed nothing but anger, but there was so much more, sadness, pain, regret, determination, love. Behind his eyes I saw a hurt little boy longing for his mother, trying to atone for the suffering he could not prevent.

" Brianna and Achilles, guardians, advisors." I let my hands slowly fall to his shoulders, then down his chest where they lingered at the clothe.

" And you?" He demanded softly.

I glanced down at my boots, I wanted to say " To love you," but instead I forced a smile on my face and replied. " Someone has to dress your wounds, repair your robes and worry after you."

" I did not ask-," he said.

I shook my head interrupting him. " No. But I am selfish without it," I admitted sliding my fingers down the bridge of his chest before letting my them fall to my sides. I could tell he wanted to rebuke my statement, so instead of giving him the chance I lifted up my hand to reveal his pistol between my fingers. I grinned.

He touched the holster at his side. " How did you?"

" You weren't paying attention," I said handing it back to him. " You should remember that next time a woman stands to close to you."

Then ducking under his arms I made my way up the staircase moving quickly so he could not stop me again.

I met Achilles at the doorway. He frowned then shook his head, letting the matter go. Heading back to the parlor I gathered up my supplies and packed up my sewing kit. I was just about to leave when there was a knock at the door. I answered it expecting the newspaper boy with the mornings paper, instead I was greeted by an Indian man I recognized as Connor's friend Kanen'tó:kon.

" Hello," I said.

Someone grabbed the doorframe. I glanced up to see Connor standing behind me, looming over my small frame.

" Kanen'tó:kon," he said gently pushing me out of the way. I moved without argument and settled beside Achilles who was watching the interaction with informative eyes. I started to walk away when he pushed his cane against my back forcing me to stay.

" Yes my friend," Kanen'tó:kon said.

Connor moved from the doorway to pat his shoulder. " What brings you here?" He said. " Is the Village alright?"

Kanen'tó:kon's face fell. " For now."

" What do you mean? What has happened?"

" Men came claiming we had to leave. They said the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented," Kanen'tó:kon explained warily. " We sent an envoy, but they would not listen."

" You must refuse," Connor objected his voice rising. I felt a shiver go down my spine, and I desperately wanted to turn away, but I kept my feet rooted to the spot.

" We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well, we cannot give up our home."

I could feel his anger rising, and with it came fear on my part. He leaned one hand against the pillar. " Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

" He is called William Johnson," Kanen'tó:kon said.

_William Johnson…he's going to get himself killed_. I glanced at Achilles. He nodded acknowledging my concern.

" Where is Johnson now?" Connor demanded.

" In Boston making preparations for the sale."

" Sale?" Connor exclaimed. " This is theft."

" Connor. Take care these men are powerful." Achilles warned stepping forward.

Although it probably wasn't my place I replied. " Achilles is right, I've spoken to the people who support these men myself."

He regarded us angrily. " What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people."

I opened my mouth but Achilles held up his hand. His eyes were shaded as he replied. " If you insist upon this course of action, seek out John Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help."

"We all have our roles Connor…" I'd said that and yet my heart was hurting that he would have to leave again, to risk his life.

He reached out a hand towards Kanen'tó:kon who handed him a hatchet. He glanced at it for a second then slammed it into the wood of the pillar. I jumped at the sound.

Achilles lifted his head. " What have you done?" He growled.

" When my people go to war," Connor said, " A hatchet is buried into a post to signify it's start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Then turning he and his friend began to walk away.

" You could have used a tree," Achilles growled.

" Con-" I began but I stopped myself. I would not call after him, he had a role, a destiny, I would not hinder him from it.

I watch him storm off, my blood rushing with fear and worry. Achilles rapped his cane against the floor and shook his head. " That boy will get himself killed," he said. I didn't make a reply, just kept my eyes on his form which was getting further and further away. I stared until I could no longer see him. " Perhaps it is time you reconsider your options."

I turned to him my face questioning, but he was already wondering back into the house, muttering his complaint about the pillar.

Reaching forward I touched the hatchets blade.

" Try not to get yourself killed Connor," I whispered into the wind, " I'll be here waiting when you return."

I hoped the wind would carry my words to him, keep him safe, secure until I could mend his wounds and silence his battle cry.

* * *

**If you guys haven't already noticed in the course of playing the game Connor does not like being touched. Mostly( Especially) by strangers. BUT as no problem standing in close proximity to people in order to prove a point. ( Yes I'm a whore when it comes to details). Which honestly made writing this really hard. I had to ask myself...How far would he allow Uduak, someone he's ( in this Fanfic) known for years, to go when it came to touching. Which is a personal interaction where as his character is naturally confined,( probably a result of the culture he comes from) which would probably explain the whole not wanting or understanding the need for unnecessary touching. **

**Where as Uduak has spent her whole life touching people, both formal and informally and has no real problem with it. **

**I'm totally over-thinking this...it's obvious that Connor's just an Angry Kid. Yep that's it. BAM. Case closed. **

**:) Let me know what you think. Or just simply REVIEW. Whatever. **


	4. Wants

**THANKS for all the favs and reviews. I really appreciate it guys. No really I love you guys so much! **

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with research papers, exams, and work. I just reached sequence 12 like two hours ago (I'm such a slow gamer), so busy is my schedule. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII**

* * *

I contented myself with work and painting while he was away. I could not risk thinking about what might happen to him while he was out of my reach. I spent a lot of time with Prudence, who reminded me faintly of my mother, who patiently endeavored to teach me everything from milking a cow to plowing a field, since I had no particular skill besides being a Courtesan.

Although Connor had warned me to stay out of Boston I traveled there once with Prudence to pick up my made to order paints and canvas as well as oil and soap for my skin and hair. The streets were routy everywhere I turned I heard shouts and talk of patriots and Indians dumping tea. I told myself I would not listen or read anything until he returned to give me to the full facts. I would hear it straight from the lion's mouth or not at all. I worried as I always did, that he would not come back safely.

I didn't express my worries to Prudence because she already had enough to worry about. Her mean reason for traveling to Boston was to visit a medicine woman who supposedly had a medicine that could help her conceive a child. She had been trying for a while with no success and was reaching the brink of desperation. I did not have the words to settle her doubt, because I myself could not bear children either.

She seemed overly shocked by this. Her hands went to her heart and she gasped. " How do you know? You are not a day over twenty, far younger than I."

" Nineteen," I corrected, then I said almost in a whisper, " I do not change with the cycles of the moon, and I have long past the age to do so." It felt strange telling her that which only Brianna knew. " Men want sons," I said. " They can hire a maid for everything else."

She grew quiet and still then. I could tell she was losing hope in ever bearing a child. Reaching over I grabbed her hand and smiled. " If this doesn't work we can try something else," I said, " You will be full of child before you know it."

"Yes," she said squeezing my hand. " Such misfortune never last forever." She paused. " For neither of us."

Yes and neither did the peace that followed it either.

* * *

I visited Achilles a couple of days later; he was sitting on his hill as usual watching the sun slowly descend from the sky. When I approached, he did not turn nor look away from his view. I ran my eyes over his ever-thinning form. " And what do I owe this evening visit," he said.

" Apple pie," I said smiling. " Brianna and Prudence made enough for everyone, I was coming to tell you I left one in the kitchen for you and Connor."

" Thank you," he said never once taking his eyes off the horizon. His voice was as calm and steady as I always remembered it being. " Tell me, how long do you intend to wait?" I glanced down at my boots.

" I do not understand-,"

" Let me ask another then," he said. " What is it that you want?"

"I want to work hard…I want…" I paused. What did I want? Before arriving here, my wants were not complex or thought inspiring, they simply transpired as if from air.

" Our wants are powerful notions," he said. " Be careful where they lead you."

" Be careful where they lead you…"

" My mother," I said, " she said the exact same thing to me when she was alive," I confessed.

Achilles nodded. " She knew just as well as any of us," he said finally turning his eyes to me. It was then that I placed the pieces together in my head and realized that he knew. He knew how I felt about Connor, why I had stayed after all these years, what I wanted. He knew all along, and was just facing it now.

The realization of truth from another was like a slap in the face. I felt embarrassed and pleased at the same time. Conflicting emotions that warred inside me like marching armies, slashing and tearing, making it difficult to decide what emotion I should display on my face.

" To the girl who always wants what she cannot have," I whispered opting to look down instead. " I want to stay by his side," I said defiantly. " Everything else can wait."

" I will not lecture you on the nature of your choices," he said, " But take care to guard your heart, and be prepared for what ever may come."

I nodded. " I do not plan to make the same mistakes my mother did." I said. " Please enjoy the pie," I said dismissingly waving and heading in the opposite direction my cheeks fuming. I could honestly see why he and Connor argued so much.

" Uduak."

I stopped in my tracks. " Connor… your back."

" I must speak with Achilles," he said abruptly. He must have seen my face fall because he added hurriedly

" I will find you when we have finished." Then he walked ahead of me to where Achilles sat.

* * *

I'd just finished washing up in a basin of water and was finishing up my hair when he finally found me an hour later.

" Uduak."

I yelped and stood, kicking the basin over in the process and spilling gray water onto the dirt. My wet hair lay over my shoulder heavy like a rag. I wore my silk robe and cotton shirt,

" I am sorry." He said turning away.

" It's ok I was just finishing up." I rung my hair out onto the ground." Let's talk inside," I said. He followed, his huge form looming over me. I led him along towards the house. The scent of soup and pie filled the house as we stepped in. Brianna was sitting eating and chatting with Prudence who was eating as well. Her back to us, Prudence looked up and I placed a finger to my lips and pulled Connor across the doorway seconds before Brianna turned around.

I felt like the years before, when I would sneak him in through the window, away from Brianna's all seeing eyes and Achilles tough training.

I pulled him into my room and shut the door. This room wasn't nearly as big as my one in Boston. Gone was the huge bed, replaced with one smaller, gone was the huge trunks that held my silks and dresses, replaced with one of a smaller size, the curtains were plain white, inside burgundy and the flooring was no longer covered in expensive carpeting.

My painting now hung on the walls. Splashes of color, visions of scenery, reinventions of people. Prudence working in the field, Achilles on his hill, Norris sweeping his porch. There were others as well, birds in trees, wolves hunting their prey, the Manor.

I turned slowly, carefully and I examined his face, no cuts no bruises or injuries of any kind. Only the heavy set lines of a frown edging wrinkles into his face, making him appear hard and distant from the world. I knew that look. He wanted to talk, and I desperately wanted to listen.

" Did you kil-"

" No," he said. " I did not."

" Oh. Well did everything get settled?"

He walked around to where I was sitting, his fist habitably beating against his thighs. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my scent hair oil and began to message it thought my locks as he spoke. I may have no longer been a courtesan but old habits died hard.

" Yes. But Achilles has doubts, he thinks I should have killed him."

" What do you think?" I asked.

" There was no need."

" What happens now."

" I wait," he replied. I tapped the space beside me. He hesitated for a moment before sitting. .I wanted to know the full details of what had happened and he told me everything he could. He explained finding John Adams, meeting the Sons of Liberty, gaining an assassin recruit, and dumping the tea. It was so much to process and I found it almost impossible that he could do it all in just two weeks.

" You dumped all the tea?" I asked in astonishment.

He shook his head. " I only helped."

" Yes but you still did," I said. " He might come after you…"

I didn't want to think about that, about anyone else coming after him. Achilles was right he should have killed him. But I wouldn't say it, that would only cause an argument and I didn't feel like arguing with him right now.

" Let him," he said defiantly. " As long as my people are safe it does not matter."

" Right…" I said slowly peering at my oil stained hands. There was silence then as I forced myself to think of other things and he shifted almost nervously beside me.

" I brought you something," he said finally breaking the cloud of silence. He withdrew a patterned strips dyed with red, blues and yellows. On either sides were two long strings with feather ends.

I took it in my hands. " It's beautiful." I said examining it. " What is it?"

" It is a hair piece, the women in my village wear them," he said. He paused and studied me as I put it on, using the strip to push back my bangs and the strip to tie up the hair into a neat bun. " Do you like it?"

" I love it," I said. Honestly I did. I'd never received so many simple gifts before, before it was expensive things like perfumes and dresses, silks and jewelry. His gifts were more practical. A dress and moccasin made from deer skin for the winter, beaded bracelets, a bow and arrows, now a hair piece. And he never wanted anything in return.

In a way it was cruel, the way he gave and gave and wanted nothing back from me. When I expected the opposite, because even through I was not longer a courtesan I still held the mentality. I wanted to give him equal boon for all he'd given me. He had only but to ask. I did not need the feeling to be mutual, I was used to one-sided agreements, I just needed it to be fair. But I knew he would never ask. His sense of justice and right was to strong for that.

I turned my head left and right. " Well how do I look?"

" It suits you well."

I drifted to my mirror and like all the times before examined the face staring aback at me. This woman once held men under her fingertips, controlled and manipulated their bodies and secrets. This woman still could…yet here she sat.

" If he comes back…will you kill him?" I asked finally. Although I already knew the answer.

" I will do what is needed to secure my people's safety."

Of course he would, what other option would he have. This was what he trained for after all. The fact that he spared Johnson's life showed that he was merciful. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

" I must be going there…" He stood suddenly, winced, then held his right shoulder.

" Are you hurt?"

" It is nothing," he said. " Do not worry yourself."

I threw my legs over the bed and stood. " Let me see," I said stepping up to him. I pressed my hand against the clothe of his robe to move it aside, I didn't need to pull the undershirt back fully to see how bruised the skin was underneath. " What happened?" Without thinking I slid my fingers over his skin feeling the swollen flesh that was hot to the touch.

He grabbed my wrist firmly then removing my hand from his person.

" It. Is. Fine." He said his voice just as firm as his hand on my wrist.

" It. Is. Not." I said pulling back sharply. " How do you expect to free anyone when your black and blue?"

He didn't say anything back, and I turned to rummage through my truck until I found clean gauze. It took ten minutes of arguing to coax him out of his robe so that I could take a look at his shoulder through his undershirt, then an additional five to actually get him out of the undershirt. Only to discover that not only was his entire right shoulder horrendously bruised, but he had also reopened the cut Brianna closed before he left for Boston.

He wasn't planning on telling me about any of it, or letting me wrap it for that matter. " You can tell me when your hurt you know?" I raved lifting his arm forcefully and looping the gauze around it, caring nothing for gentleness.

" I have had worse," he said his voice cracking slightly from pain when I pressed my hand against his shoulder to hold the gauze still. I could tell he was getting tester by the second, not only were we still in the middle of an argument, I was purposely hurting him to prove a point. I could feel him glaring at me.

" No." I said, " This about settles it." I cut and tied the last of the gauze then moved over to his opened wound. " I can get you some poppy milk for the pain," I said as I sewed the skin together. I was not Brianna or a doctor, so the stitches were messy at best, but closed the flesh nonetheless.

" I don't need it," he said stubbornly. Little did he know that poppy was already infused into the ointment, and while it wouldn't take effect as fast as him drinking it, it should help him with the pain, he might actually get some sleep as well.

I ignored him, " It'll help with your fever too."

" You think me a child," he said defiantly. I stopped sewing long enough to look up at him. I really didn't see what difference it should have made if I did or not.

"Yes." I lied. He glared at me. "What I think is that you should stay still before I give you another bruised shoulder," I said bending back down to continue my assault on his wound. I finished and wrapped that was well in a heavy layer of gauze. " How does everything feel?"

" It is fine," he said moving his injured shoulder.

" Try not to get hurt again." I said gathering up the leftover supplies. I'd said that more than once, yet he still managed to come back hurt. I had to stop worrying so much, I was letting my emotions sit on my sleeve to often and he could see my worry. I thought about Achilles had said about guarding my heart.

_I should leave…_

I wondered what he would do if I left. Would he be angry? Sad? Would he try and find me? Would he even care? Did he even need me?

I would not leave.

I wanted him too need me. I wanted him to want me. But not in the way most men did. No I wanted the essential kind of need, the desperate kind of want.

_I am so selfish…_

My eyes were stinging and the back of my throat burned. I wanted to cry, but I did not dare do it in front of him. I had to be strong, a rock, a shield as hard as my mother once was. _Guard you heart Uduak. _No one ever mentioned how hard it would be to do. No one ever told me the truth about love.

I hated this feeling. This being in love...it bothered me. Tore at my skin, itched my insides, made my breath irregular, my body ache. I was loosing myself, the closer we became the harder it was to deny.

It would be easier to hate him.

It would be easier to reject his kindness and save myself the trouble.

The wind from my open window blew against my skin and I shivered. Closing my eyes I tasted the air. It tasted of dirt and grass, bark and leaves, blood and flesh. Then opening them again I peered at the moon illumining its glow around us. I felt like the wolf always howling, growling, and chasing the moon, always running but never getting any closer, wanting the moon only for myself.

How long was lonely supposed to last?

* * *

**Footnotes: Dropping random info on you. Again!**

**For those who do not know, being able to birth children during that time period ( even now) was a big deal. A woman who could not preform that duty was for all intensive purposes useless. Because men ( as explained in the text) wanted Sons to carrying on their names and inherit their lands and titles. Although rare, some women because they married and engaged in intercourse so young, their bodies never fully got the chance to develop and were forced to make changes before they were ready. And in some cases (like Uduak), they suffered Amenorrhea making it nearly impossible for them during that time period to bare children.**

**Virtual Tomahawks to all that REVIEW!**

**Chapter picks up a little after this...still breaking Connor's angry shell! **

**(Speaking of Connor is anyone else feeling the haircut in Sequence 12? Because I'm kinda riding the fence on on it. :)**


	5. Needs

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

* * *

Six months passed like a dream. Transparent it faded into the air like smoke against the wind. I told myself I would learn all there was to learn from all those there was to learn it from. I attempted to get to know Myriam the newest member of the homestead who was a huntress in her own right. She was tough and I could tell her first impression of me was as weak. I could see her mentally fitting me into the equation, trying to figure out what it was I did and for what use that Connor kept me around.

They went hunting a lot, which honestly made me jealous if I was being completely honest with myself, because neither asked me to come, and they would be gone for hours at a time. I would never confront him with my concerns because of course it would only confuse him and he would say that Myriam was just a friend. Nevertheless, I could tell she was growing fond of him.

Prudence assured me it was ok to feel that way because Myriam was really the only attractive, available woman so far on the homestead, besides myself of course, and she did get along with Connor, so of course according to her I had a right to jealous. Brianna thought I was being unnecessarily silly. Her only reply was, "Move on," before she picked up her basket full of clothes, and walked away to wash them.

She never was much of a talker.

I was trying my hand at candle making with Prudence beside the river a few days later when they both lunged in their game and stood in front of me. They'd just returned from a big hunt, Myraid holding several rabbits and a fox, Connor lugging a wolf over his shoulder, its blood dripping down his robe. Myriam grinned. " Great shooting there Connor."

He smiled his small half smile, and said, " You as well Myriad, there is enough meat here for everyone."

" Is that a wolf Connor?" Prudence asked stopping what she was doing to look up. I kept my head down for fear that my face would reveal too much and continued working.

Myriam answered first. " Wolf attacked me out of no where, Connor took it down with his bare hands."

" Really?" Prudence exclaimed. " That is amazing." Prudence tapped my arm. I glanced up then my eyes immediately going to her, then Myriam and finally Connor.

" I only finished him off, Myriam was the one who dealt the fatal blow." Connor said humble as ever.

She grinned at him. " Take some of the credit aye." Then reaching out she hit his arm lightly. I stood up then, angry and stormed off leaving my half finished candles where they were. I knew it was pointless to feel jealously over something so little, but I did.

I retreated to my room that night like a child throwing a tantrum and painted until I finally calmed down. Brianna forced me to eat although I was not hungry, and reminded me that I was acting like a child. I woofed down the food so she would leave me alone then retired to bed.

The next morning I headed back out with my canvas and paints assured that I would control my feelings and act like nothing ever happened. I found him behind the Manor practicing his rope darts on several dummies he'd positioned statistically under trees. His clothing was still stained with wolf blood, and rips. He didn't turn when I approached or when I began to set up my canvas and paints and started on a new painting.

It wasn't until he stopped to catch his breath that he finally turned and took notice. I waved shyly. " Don't mind me," I called waving a paint stained hand. " Just continue doing what ever it is your doing."

He came over of course, then tried to come around the canvas to view the painting. I twisted it away from his gaze. " Noisy," I teased.

" What is it?" He asked curiously.

" You will see it when I'm finished," I said placing it back on the stand. " Now go finish what ever it was you were doing."

"Are you well?" He asked ignoring my request. His tone was polite, but still held a demanding edge to it. His eyes were boring into mine, and try as I might I couldn't completely ignore his gaze. I stepped back a foot away from him and looked down at my boots.

" Nothing you need concern yourself with," I said finally looking up. I held the paintbrush in front of his face, its tip dripping with red. " Now go finish what you were doing before I use your face as my new canvas."

He studied me for a long moment, and I knew he was trying to dissect my emotions hidden behind my fake smile. I pushed the paintbrush closer to his nose, he moved back, then giving me one last stern look he turned and continued what he was doing. I sighed in relief the moment his back was turned and fixed my eyes on my painting. I couldn't tell him I was jealous of him and Myriam or any woman other than myself that could potentially get close to him, perhaps even closer than I already was.

He wouldn't understand that feeling, of being jealous. Because he wasn't that way. He was selfless and humble. I wanted him to believe I was that way too. To reveal that I was just like everyone else, would only make him pull apart from me. And I wouldn't have that.

Minutes after he left Achilles found me.

" Good morning," I said turning to greet him.

" A good morning it is. If you would not mind Uduak I would like to ask a request of you."

" Anything," I said willingly.

" Follow me."

I left my canvas and paints and followed him inside the manor. He led me up the stairs into the reading room where he stopped in front of a bare wall. " I have been considering what I wanted to place here," he explained. " Before I remembered you painted," he pointed to the bare wall. " If you would not mind, I would like you to paint something to fill the space."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. " Yes. Yes. I would love too," I said happily. " What do you want?"

" I will leave it up to you," he said. " Inform me when you are finished." Then turning without another word he shuffled out the room. I stared at the black space for what must have been ten minutes deciding inwardly what I would paint to place on the wall. All ideas I came up with seemed silly or inappropriate. I decided I would ask Brianna or Prudence.

I slipped down the stairs and out the front door, halfway down the path I spotted Connor's friend Kanen'tó:kon . He looked troubled and in a hurry. When he spotted me he stopped me with a wave of his hand. " Woman where is Ratonhnhaké:ton ?"

" The Manor," I said pointing, " But…" he hurried past me then headed up the hill. I watched him go deciding whether or not I should follow. I decided against it and instead stood in the middle of the path. If they were going to leave together they would have no choice but to pass this way. My gut twisted into knots as I stood there, and my skin felt cold as ice, even through the breeze was warm.

They came rushing down he path minutes later, neither looking too happy. " Be safe," I said as Connor started to hurry past. I knew in his anger and haste he would not have stopped, because he never did, and I doubt he even saw or heard me.

I reasoned that he would tell me when and if he returned because he always did. And so like before I waited.

* * *

In the three days that he was gone, I found that despite the fact that my body was hungry, I did not want to eat. Brianna voiced her concerns loudly but I ignored her. I was assured that this thing, whatever it was would pass and things would be back to normal before I knew it.

In the meantime, I sketched ideas for Achille's painting. Most of which ended up in a ball at the corner of my room. Frustrated I went to Achilles for advice, but he just waved me off saying. " It is up to you, I have given you the choice, make it."

From there I found myself back in the reading room, staring at the blank wall until bits of black and gray invaded my vision and my feet hurt from standing. I was more tired than I knew I should be, and my stomach ached with the raw pain of hunger. I was letting my worry kill me. Soon I would be nothing but a withering sack of bones and flesh.

Like my mother when she died.

I wondered around then, taking in the manor like I was seeing it for the first time. I eventually made it to Connor's room. I examined the confide space, from the items hanging on the wall to the bed I knew he rarely slept in. Even so as I kicked off my boats and lay curled in a ball there, I could smell him infused into the covers, a combination of musk, dirt, leaves, and grass. In the back of my mind I knew I should not be there, but I would not move.

There I cried myself to sleep like the pathetic child I was.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Connor's impressive form sitting beside the bed. Surprised I yelped and jumped up, hitting my head on the bedpost in the process. " Owwww…" I whined holding the top of my head. Then suddenly remembering where I was, I quickly moved to collect myself. " I am so sorry," I said.

My hair was a tangled bird mess on my head, my eyes and cheeks were crusted over with dry tears, and my mouth for some reason felt sticky. He wasn't supposed to see me like this. I wiped my face quickly and roughly with my sleeve, then stood. " I am sorry," I repeated.

" It is alright," he said softly. " Sleep if you must."

" No," I said trying desperately to push down my hair with my hands. " I'm not tired anymore." Which was a lie, I was exhausted. I bent over to straighten up his bed, which I'd successfully made a mess of. He grabbed my arm. I jumped in surprise, his hands were like fire against my skin.

" It is fine," he said.

I turned to him then. His face was solemn, and despite she softness of his voice there was an intensity written on his face that did not match is words.

" What happened?" I asked. Then when he refused to answer. " Did you kill Johnson?"

He nodded. " My people are safe."

I sighed in relief, I thought he had bad news.

" But…"

_But…_There was always a but.

" Someone else must die," I finished for him.

He nodded. " John Pitcairn."

I would never fully understand this, this cycle of killings and death, one after the other. It seemed to never stop. Was this really his destiny to go in one circle after the other, hurting and being hurt, killing and risking being killed. All in the name of freedom. What did he owe these people? How much could one man bear?

" You look tired," I said. " You should get some sleep, you can tell me the rest in the morning."

He shook his head and scowled, "How am I to sleep, when all this weighs heavily on my mind?"

" Wait here," I said trailing away.

" Where are…"

" I'll be right back." I said.

I went to the kitchen, warmed some water of the fire then brewed herbal tea from some chamomile that was laying around. Then I brought it back up to him in the form of the biggest cup I could find in the kitchen. He knew what it was before he even drank it.

" This will do nothing to help," he said.

" I can always drug you with passionflower and poppy," I said, " Put you right to sleep."

" This is fine," he said taking a sip, then a long drag. I watched the contours of his face and neck work as he drank, wondering how the boy I first met changed into this person, this man who killed people for a living.

" If you need me to, I could tuck you in, perhaps tell you a bed time story," I jested. Or course he didn't find that funny. He rarely found any of my teasing to be funny. Silence past between us then, the thick, comforting silence of friends, where questions and statements lay, but not enough time to ask or say them all. I expected his first question to be why I was in his room, sleeping in his bed. But he never asked that.

There was no indication that he even wanted to ask, as if it was not queer that I fell asleep in his bed.

Even so I could tell by his facial expression he wanted to say something. I gave him an inquisitive look and said, " What is it?"

He frowned. " It is nothing," he said standing then turning away from me. " Goodnight."

" You can tell me," I pushed grabbing his arm and making him face me. " I am not your enemy, so don't push me away."

A hypocritical statement, for wasn't I doing the same to him. Pushing him away whenever he concerned after me, asked questions. Nevertheless, it wasn't about me.

His face was stoic his stare unyielding. " I must not get to close to you," he said bluntly shrugging my hand away. I moved back, slightly thrown off. The statement in it's force and bluntness, took me by surprise. This must have registered on my face because after a moment he said in a whisper, " You will get hurt."

He'd been thinking about this, about losing people he cared about. But I wasn't sure if he meant mentally, physically or both.

" You shouldn't worry about that," I said moving back towards him. Reaching out I grabbed his arm again. " I've had my share of beatings," Taking a chance, I grabbed his face in-between both my hands and pulled it down forcing him to look at me. His skin was hot to the touch and rough against my hands. He didn't pull away, just continued to stare at me with his unyielding look. Leaning up on tip-toes I pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth. He reacted by grabbing my wrist.

He turned his gaze to the side to look at the floor. I held my hands still against his face. When he refused to answer, I looked into his eyes and replied, " I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you push. You, Brianna, Achilles are all I have left. I'll take the risk of being hurt."

Then I pulled back slowly, slipping my wrist out his hands, moving my form away from his. His fist clenched at his sides, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it and turned his vision to the side instead. I'd said to much, did to much. In his world of distance and shields I'd attempted to break a hole into the fortress of his heart, and he did not like it.

But what more did I expect, he was a warrior, warriors did not express their feelings. In that, there was weakness. Weakness could be used against him.

" Get some sleep," I said picking up my cup. " See you in the morning." I gave him a little smile before turning away and heading for the door.

" What would you have me do?" He said once I'd gotten one foot out of the doorway. I paused, touched the doorframe then continued, without another word.

The next morning he was gone, called on another mission. And like before I waited, wept and worried.**  
**

* * *

**Don't know you guys, Connor is such a hard character to crack. If I remember correctly in the game he said he thought about settling down, raising a family being NORMAL. But then he was like " Na, to much work to be done, to many Templars and redcoats to kill." **

**Honestly at this point I don't even know how he feels about Uduak...( Yeah I know I am the author, I should know right...) but things be complicated. Poor guy trying to please to many people at once. It's tearing him apart...**

**Feedback Welcome...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

* * *

I developed a fever a few days later. Sick to the bone I lay in bed still as a rock and slept the days away. Waking only to eat, drink, and perform other necessary duties. Brianna the gracious caretaker she was treated me like I was a child again, under her mother's thumb.

Prudence visited me with good news when she found out I was sick. She was finally with child. Excited I forgot that I was hot with fever, or that my body ached, and I jumped up and embraced her.

" I have already told Connor," she said once I had pulled away. " He says he will find a doctor who can help deliver the baby."

" I'm so happy for you," I said touching her belly lightly. " What do you hope for?"

She shook her head, " At this point I will be happy with whatever God decides it to be."

I ran her off after that; I didn't need to pass my sickness on to her.

I awoke the next day on my own. I was for the majority of the time drugged so that I would sleep deeply, and my body had time to recover. I could still hear the faint mummers of talking in my sleep, and the clanking of glass as the Doctor worked. When I finally found the strength to get up Brianna helped me to the bathe, and dress.

" The boy would not leave," she said as she pulled my hair back into a neat bun. " I had to threaten him."

I laughed because I could imagine Brianna just as stone faced and unmovable as Connor, threatening him with her soupspoon. The two of them arguing about who's company I would enjoy more as I slept.

" I'll see to it that he knows I'm ok." I said.

I ate a full meal then headed over to the manor. I knocked once, no response. I pressed my hand against the door and it creaked open. The moment I did I could hear the voices inside.

" All you do is criticize Old Man," Connor asked loudly. " Nothing is good enough for you is it?"

" No I would suppose not," Achilles said calmly. He came into the hallway then, glanced up at me with amused eyes then tipped his hat. " Glad to see you doing well Uduak," he said before shuffling past me to his room. Connor came in behind him, still visibly angry, ready to say something but stopped when he saw me.

" Good morning," I said waving. " Is everything alright."

" Everything is fine," he said coming towards the door with every intention of leaving. I stepped out of his way.

" Doesn't look that way," I said as he opened it and stepped out. He called a horse. " Where are you going?"

" To meet with General Putnam," he said mounting the horse. I touched the horse's side.

" You just got back, don't you want to at least get something to eat maybe slee-"

" No," he said firmly grabbing the horse's ranes. I tried not to show how disappointed I was as I nodded and slid my hand off the horse's neck.

" Well. Either way, um be safe."

He nodded then said, " Stay out of Boston until I return," he said.

" Why?" I asked.

" It is dangerous," he said impatiently. " Understand?"

I nodded slowly my eyes searching his face for some sort of meaning, then finding none I said, " I understand."

He left then without another word, and I stood in that spot until he faded in the distance. I could taste blood, and I realized in my attempt to keep from crying I'd bitten my lip until it bled. I wiped my mouth and turned, Achilles stood in the doorway looking at me.

" What is it?" I asked trying my best to mask the anguish in my voice.

" Do not let his act fool you," he said tapping his cane against the porch's wood. " That boy is not as strong as you imagine him to be."

" Strong enough," I said. " He doesn't need me."

" No. Not entirely. If you were to leave, he would get by, carry on, and continue. Such is his nature. But he is only one man, and one man can only carry the weight of the world for so long before his body and will collapse."

I started to say something back, but thought better of it and instead pushed myself into silence. I felt like some engraved part of me had been ripped out. All my life I was so sure, and now I wasn't. I walked away from him then without another word.

* * *

I refused, much to Brianna's dismay to do any work outside of my room. Although I still did not have a fever I felt even worse than ever. Everything I ate, tasted of dirt, and refused to stay down after I swallowed it. I felt as if I was dying.

Brianna grabbed my arm one morning and shook it violently until my bones creaked and said, " Loosing weight."

I pulled my arm back and said. " I'm ok." This was a lie. I felt anything but ok.

Prudence came over to tell me about the new Inn they were building, and how I should speak to the Inn keepers about becoming a Pub Girl. " You have the face for it," she said. " You are sure to bring in more customers." I laughed even through my face felt tight, then I pretended to be insulted by her request, her intent was a good one.

It was Norris who eventually got me out. He came knocking loudly on our door, shouting my name like some lost kid. Not bothering to come down I stuck my head out of the window and asked him what he wanted.

" I need help, have you seen Connor."

" No," I said.

" Then perhaps you could help me."

" No," I said reaching up to shut my window.

" Please," he shouted up. " I don't know what to do."

" Fine," I said. "I'm coming."

He grinned up at me. I came down just as I was, un-powdered, hair un-brushed and trailing in my face, dress stained with paint.

" You look so different," he said as we walked.

"Do I look bad?"

" No." He put up both his hands. " But you don't look good either, it is a middle ground. Yes?"

" No," I said. " Now what do you want?"

" Ok. There is celebration tonight, for Inn being built, free drinks for everyone, music, commencing, dancing. All good things, yes?"

" Yes," I said not following where this was going.

" No."

" No," I said.

" No."

" Why?"

" Because Norris cannot dance," he said pointing to himself. " I have two left feet. But I wish to dance with Myriam. You must teach me."

" And what made you think Connor would know how?" I asked.

" He's helped me so much, I hoped maybe he would."

" What made you think I would know how?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. " You are well rounded woman, you have seen many things, been to many parties…you…"

" I used to be a Courtesan," I said.

" Yes. Now will you help me?"

" Yes." I said before I think to convince myself otherwise.

Teaching Norris to dance was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I could not count the number of times he stepped on my toes, or squeezed my waist or hand a little to tight. I had to constantly remind him that he led and I followed, or not to slide his hand up or down to much, or trip on my dress.

" This is useless," he said peering up at the sun. " I am a horrible dancer."

" You are pretty horrible," I said. There was no use lying to him now, when we both knew it to be the truth.

" See," he said.

I held my hand out to him. " Horrible, but not hopeless, now lets try it again, this time concentrate." He stood. I pressed one of his hands on my waist and the other against my free palm. " Lead remembers. One. Two, three, one, two three. There you go, now make sure you look into her eyes."

" Why?"

" Just trust me, ok. Don't pull her too close, distance is key. Keep her wanting more."

" Hands. Eyes. Distance, got it." He mumbled. " Hands. Eyes. Distance." His face beamed. " I'm doing it, dancing." He grabbed me then and pulled me into a big hug, squeezed then spun me around in a full circle. " Thank you, thank you." He put me down. " I must tell Dave," he said trailing away from me. " Norris has learned to dance, he won't believe it."

" Good luck," I said waving at his back. He disappeared from my sight. I felt a wave of delight go through me then, and I found I wanted the feeling to stay, even if for just for the remainder of the day.

When I got home Connor was standing outside the door, staring at it like he was contemplating knocking with down with his bare hands, or blowing it up. He seemed deep in thought, and I in my haste forgot to call his name before touching his shoulder. He reacted instantly grabbing me by both my arms and slamming me against the wood of the door. I yelped, then winced.

" Uduak."

" Hello," I said. He let me go I slid down the wood frame then sat on the porch unable to move.

He bent down and touched my shoulder. I winced again. " Are you hurt?"

" I'm so happy your alive," I said grinning. The door opened then and I fell backwards. When I finally opened my eyes I was staring at very angry looking Brianna.

* * *

" It is bruised," Brianna said as she lifted up my arm to reveal my bare shoulder. " The brute bruised it." She pointed her glare at Connor who stood feet in front of me, looking at the ground. I couldn't tell if he was being modest because of the flesh of my neck, collarbone and shoulder was exposed, or if he was angry about what he'd done.

" It's not his fault," I said. " I was the one who touched him. Besides," I moved my arm. " It's not that…" a shockwave of pain hit me. " …That bad."

She wrapped the shoulder for me, then left still glaring at Connor. I held up my arm. " Now we match." Then I grinned, hoping it would lighten the mood. It didn't.

" I could have hurt you," he said.

" You did," I said, he turned to me frowning. " But its ok. It's mostly my fault." I pulled up my clothes then crossed the room to where he stood, still looking at the ground. Carefully this time I touched his arm.

" You smell horrible," I noted. Like blood and gunpowder, burning flesh and chaos. " What happened?"

His eyes moved up then crossing over my face for half a second before moving over to the where the bandages shone through the fabric of my dress, where they lingered.

" Pitcairn is dead," he said.

" Which is a good thing right?"

" Yes. But I have uncovered the plot to murder George Washington."

" Which is bad?"

" Yes," he said impatiently.

I held up both hands in a " Ok. Ok," gesture.

"He must know that the man he put so much trust in, plans to betray him."

" The man?"

" Charles Lee."

I should have known. Everything always seemed to point back to him.

" I hope that in my telling him he will finally see the kind of man he is, and Charles Lee will finally be put to justice."

" Tell me everything from the beginning," I said.

He told me of the meeting with Paul Revere and how his letter was misleading. It said that John Pitcairn was to be attending the meeting, but was actually elsewhere. Then how he lead the way, Paul Revere on the horse behind him as he told him which horses to inform. I laughed at that part, which gained a growl and a muttering of, " It was serious work," but I couldn't help it, imagining that man on the back of a horse shouting directions while Connor patiently steered was just too much to hold in. Then there was the attack, the innocent people killed while he galloped ahead. That I could tell hurt him the most.

" Don't you feel a sense of regret after you kill these people," I asked.

" Yes," he said without hesitation. " Everyday."

" I don't know how you do it," I said twining my fingers together. " I cried every time I have to kill a hare. I cannot imagine killing a person. Even a Templar."

" Someone has too," he said softly looking down again and frowning.

Forgetting that my shoulder was hurt nudged him firmly with it. " Hey. Don't make that face."

" What?" He asked irritably.

Even through he was not wearing his hood, I grabbed the towel Brianna left behind and put it over my head, concealing my face under its darkness. Then I scowled and lowered my eyebrows. " This Face," I said through my frowning mouth.

He examined my face then; his eyes moving from the tip of my chin to where the towel stopped at my forehead, then back down. In that time, I'd stopped frowning and relaxed my face, as I tried to read what he was thinking. I didn't recognize this look. Unconsciously I pulled the towel lower over my face covering my eyes.

" That wasn't funny," I whispered. " I get it."

He leaned forward then pressing his hand gently against the back of my neck, then pulling me forward pressed his forehead against mine. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I didn't know what I expecting then, because he'd never done this before. When ever he'd quickly closed space between us in the past was when he wanted to emphasis a point, or help me with something. It was never personal.

I knew he would feel from the pulse in my neck that my heart was racing, pounding mercilessly against my chest, making it hard to breathe, to think, to do anything besides stay the way I was. I wondered if this was his way of telling me something, to stop talking so much perhaps, or not to be so silly.

When I opened my eyes I saw that his were closed, and his face was still, almost calm. I reached over then and pressed the pads of my fingers against his hand. He opened his eyes then and pulled back so that our foreheads were no longer touching, but the close proximity still remained.

The door to the living room opened then and Norris burst in, Brianna behind him. " Uduak!" he exclaimed running towards me, then stopping at the last minute peering at the scene then muttering, " I come at the wrong time?"

Connor pulled away then, and stood. I released the breath I was holding and followed his lead. He did not look happy as he asked Norris what he wanted.

Norris beamed again, ran over and grabbed both our arms. " Good my friends, the Inn is open there are free drinks, dancing and commercing, come, come."

I glanced over at Connor who looked annoyed and slightly angry, but was still letting Norris pull him along awkwardly down the path. I followed suit, finding it hard to deny Norris his small pleasure. He led us to the Inn, all the while speaking loudly about how great it was going to be, and how I taught him to dance.

When we finally made it he pushed us both inside. Everyone including the Inn Keepers greeted Connor first. Then offered him a drink which he kindly refused. Then they greeted me. I took the drink they had to offer and slid over to where Prudence stood with the other women. Norris had already grabbed Connor again and was pulling him to the other side of the room, so I didn't bother.

" I thought you wouldn't come," Prudence said.

" Norris saw to that," I said taking a sip of my drink, which was beer.

" It is so great to have everyone together," Prudence said touching her belly.

Norris grabbed my arm again and pulled back, before dragging me to the corner with Connor. " What?"

He pointed at Myriam who sat at her own table chugging down a cup full of beer.

" Should I ask now?" He said.

" Yes." I said. " While she's still sober."

" Right," Norris said. He straightened up his back, puffed out his chest and started walking. He got a foot away before he turned back and deflated.

" What is wrong?" Connor asked.

" Perhaps the two of you should come with me."

" Fine…" I mumbled walking ahead leaving Connor to follow. Norris grinned then continued where he left off. When we made it to Myriam's table she looked up and smiled. " Hello, Connor, Uduak…" she paused. " Norris."

He folded his hands together nervously. " Myriam…would you like too…too…too?"

Myriam raised an eyebrow.

" Dance," I whispered to Norris.

" Right. Dance, would you like to dance?"

She grinned. " Of course Norris, assuming you can keep up."

" Yes. I am good with the keeping up."

They trailed away to the middle of the floor. I watched and clapped, and grinned happy that Norris finally got it. Then with cup in hand I traveled around the room speaking to everyone, laughing and relating experiences. I don't know how I ended up sitting but I did. I wasn't drunk but I was tired. I laid my head on the table and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Connor was carrying me. " I'm not drunk," I croaked.

" You would not awake when Prudence shook you," he said.

Because that wasn't sleeping, I blacked out.

" Can you walk?"

" I much prefer to be carried, if you don't mind." I said. " Am I to heavy for you?"

" No."

" Good," I said gripping the clothe of his robe and closing my eyes. When I opened them again I was curled in a ball in my own bed.

* * *

**YEESSSSS First semester of College OVER! If I could invite all you lovely peeps to party at my house. I would. **

**Note: Ok forehead scene, lame I know. Why doesn't he just kiss her? Yes. Yes. NO! Touching his forehead to her's is probably as intimate as he's going to get up until this point. I know what your thinking. " But oh Tytue, why not? They've known each other for like ever. Let us commence with the making out and such..."**

**Yeah well so have Spock and Captain Kirk, but all we get out the relationship is a few meaninglessness stares and pats on the shoulder. **

**...**

**Ok. Horrible example. Just ignore me. But really folks, Connor is freakin a war machine on legs. Like Terminator meets Last of the Mohicans. Can't make this too easy. This Badass must fall...but it must be hard and completely worth it, I refuse to do it any other way. **

**Feedback Wanted!**


	7. Luke

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter is brought to you by a belly full of honey ham and sweet tea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

* * *

I a snuck past Brianna who was churning butter in the kitchen, the next morning to the manor where I was greeted by Achilles.

" Good morning," I said.

" A good morning it is," Achilles said. " A good morning it is."

" Have you seen Connor?" I asked peering around.

" He just left," Achilles said. " He is probably down at the docks."

I ran out of the house, forgetting to say goodbye, turned ran back, apologized then headed back out. He was at the docks as Achilles had said, wearing his Captains uniform looking intently at a map on a table, beside him Mr. Faulkner.

Mr. Faulkner noticed me first. " Top of the morning Uduak," he said waving.

" Good morning Mr. Faulkner," I said.

" Come to see Connor off?"

Connor turned then and looked at me from under the brim of his hat. " I did not wish to wake you."

" A-are you going out for a mission?" I asked.

"We are going to test new waters," He said adjusting his hat.

" How long will you be gone?" I asked.

" A month," he said.

" Oh. Well have a nice time," I said trying to appear happy. " Will it be dangerous?" I asked.

" I do not know," he said truthfully. " These waters are new to me, and Mr. Faulkner has not traveled them in quite some time."

" Last time I traveled those waters," Mr. Faulkner said, " There were more rocks and cliffs to worry about then anything else."

" Well, I should be going then," I said folding my hands behind my back and turning. " Goodbye…"

* * *

I painted some more while he was away. A month turned into two and I found myself doubting when he would return.

Since teaching Norris how to dance, I found that he sought me out more and more to talk. Mostly about advice on women and Myriam, but I did not mind, he was as clueless as Connor. The only difference is he knew it and wasn't afraid to ask. When I was not talking to him or Prudence I was at the Manor placing painting after painting on the wall trying to decide what would fit best. Nothing was calling me.

Distraught I asked Achilles again, but from his place on his chair he merely opened one eye, shook his head, then went back to sleep. I was getting no help from him. Hopeless and frustrated I trailed to the Inn, ordered a cup of whiskey and sat at the nearest table. I took a sip, coughed, and then placed my head on the table. I must have fell asleep again because when I finally opened my eyes someone was shaking me awake.

I glance up coming face to wood with a box.

" I'm so sorry I fell asleep again…"

I stopped short when my eyes caught sight of the person holding the box.

A tall young man, who looked about my age, his face was long and angled his skin tanned. His hair was auburn brown and sat atop is head in tangled messy curls. A shade of a beard was growing around his face, framed by thick sideburns. He smiled revealing a toothsome smile. " Are you Uduak?" His accent was British.

" Yes." I said wiping the side of my mouth, standing and straightening my clothes. " Who's inquiring?"

" Luke, Luke Rhodes. The paint dealer Verde assistant at your service," he bowed still holding the box. "I've come with the paints you order a month ago."

I examined the box, crowded with containers of paint then the young man's face. I'd never heard that name before, I was surely expecting something along the lines of John, or Matthew. He certainly was handsome I wouldn't deny him that.

I started to walk, assuming he had the sense enough to follow. He did. " What took Verde so long?" I asked leading him to the outside.

" We have had a lot of orders," he said. " Verde sends his apologizes as well as extra paint free of charge."

" How sweet of him," I said. " I've never seen you before through," I said turning and looking at him again.

" I suppose you wouldn't," he said, " Verde keeps me hidden outback making paints." He paused and caught my gaze. His eyes flicked with something I could not quite recognize and the side of his mouth rose in a slight smile. I felt my face heat. "However," he said, " I see you every time you come in. It is hard not too."

" Is that so," I said I turning, giving him view of my back. Even then I could feel his eyes moving over my form. I bit my lip to keep from snapping off at him as I lead him to my house then pointed to a spot on the porch where I wanted him to sit the box. He sat it down as directed then stepped back and lingered. I raised my eyebrows at him. " Well have a nice day sir."

" No tip," he said amusingly.

" No." I said turning to go. He grabbed my arm. I paused. His hand was warm and calloused, the fingers long. " Don't go. Please excuse my behavior; I become quite the wanker when I'm nervous. Please excuse anything I might have said to offend you."

I stared at him unsure of what to say. His face was so open then, so sincere, as far as outward appearances went I could tell he was sorry. I pulled my arm and he let go.

" You probably wouldn't believe this, but I have been waiting for the day I could talk to you since I saw you in the shop…"

I twisted the knob of my door. For I already knew what he wanted, he wanted what all men wanted from me, with their pretty words and twisted lies.

He continued. " Since I saw you laugh…that day in the shop, I couldn't get you out of my mind… I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life."

My fingers paused then and I turned my gaze slowly towards him. He was staring at me with wide blue eyes flicked with green. His mouth curled into a charming smile, and he pressed his lift hand to his stomach and bowed. Then outstretched his right hand before me," If the lady would not mind, I would like to take her for a walk…perhaps…in the meadow…"

" I…"

" Please." He said.

I pressed my hand into his. Smiling a curling smile, he pulled me gently down the steps. I felt like I was gliding then, as he pulled me along down the path that although I walked it for years suddenly felt unfamiliar to me.

" I hope I don't upset your husband," he said.

" I'm not married," I said abruptly. His thick eyebrows rose then, and he shook his head unbelievably.

" You don't believe me?"

" I must admit I do not," he said. " But I also do not wish to call a Lady a liar."

" Well I am not," I said.

" Engaged?"

"You ask a lot of personal questions," I said.

" I am guilty of this," he said smoothly, " Perhaps it is why Verde keeps me hidden in the back."

" Perhaps," I said.

" Although I much like to think it is because he is jealous of my dashing good looks," he whispered jokingly. I could not help the smile that curled against my face then. His eyes crinkled in amusement then and he paused his walking.

" Ah, there it goes," he said. " It has only been the first courting."

" What?"

" Your smile," he said softly.

I frowned then and slipped my hand out of his, we at the river now under a canopy of trees, far from where we once stood. I had not even noticed. " What do you want?" I asked facing him. There was no use in trying to hide it now. " Surely you know I used to be a Courtesan, is it sex you want Luke?"

He shook his head. " No." He sounded so alert, so sure. There was no hesitation. He stepped forward. Unsure I stepped back. He stopped his ascent. " I wish to, know the woman behind that smile…I don't care about anything else."

" Right…" I said sitting on the ground and folding my legs under my chin. " I bet you tell all that girls that."

He laughed. " Only the pretty ones, especially the ones that fall asleep in pubs."

I rolled my eyes and replied cattily. " Hoping I was drunk?"

" Actually no," he said truthfully. " I prefer my women sober, they make for better conversation, and are less likely to show me their lunch." He rubbed his stubble chin and smiled at me again. I felt my face redden. " Although I am beginning to wonder if you are in fact drunk," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " Why is that?"

" Because you followed me, a complete stranger into the wood."

" You won't try anything," I said.

" And how can you be so sure?" He said.

" Come any closer to me and I'll show you," I said softly yet firmly.

He lifted his hands in mock surrender. " I understand, I will do as the Lady wishes."

" You first," I said. " If you are a mere paint makers assistant, then why do you speak like a noble?"

" Nothing gets past you," he said wiping his brow. " Would you believe me Uduak, if I told you I used to be the Son of a aristocrat."

" I'm listening," I said.

He took a deep breath, the movement causing the lean muscles in his neck to work, and the lines in his face to sharpen, before blue eyes caught mine again and I felt myself once again thrown off balance.

" I grew tired of that life," he said sharply. " So I ran away."

" You expect me to believe you left your lavished life of fortune to become a paint makers assistant?"

" Yes."

" Why would you leave?"

He fixed me with this gaze then. " Why would you?"

It was then that I realized that he knew more than he was putting on. I stood then, anxious and more than a little bit afraid, gathered myself and began walking in the opposite direction. I hadn't noticed in my short time of sitting there with him that the sun was beginning to go down.

" Wait," he said behind me. I sped up the pace, leaving him with no intention of turning. When I reached the clearing and then the path I broke into a run. I got to the house where Connor sat this time on the porch sharpening his knife. He glanced up, taking notice of me first, then Luke behind me. Then he stood alert.

" Please let me explain," Luke grabbed my arm and I wheeled on him my hand out ready to smack him as hard as I could. My hand never made contact, as Luke was he lifted from his feet and thrown to the side. I watched in horror as Connor slammed him against the ground then dragged him to the nearest tree.

" Well I see," Luke choked, " you are not short of admires Uduak," Luke jested. " Hello Chap," he said holding out his hand.

Dazed I ran forward and grabbed Connor's arm before he could hurt Luke any further.

" Don't… hurt him…"

I pressed myself in between him and Luke, then pressing my hand against his I with much difficultly removed Connor's hand from Luke's vest. Once that was done I grabbed Luke's arm and supported him as he slid downward. Connor stepped back reluctantly his eyes locked on the both of us.

He gestured to Luke with his chin, " Who is he?"

" Luk-"

" Luke Rhodes," Luke said pushing me aside. " Pleasure to finally meet you Friend." He held out his hand once again for Connor to shake, as expected Connor refused, and instead continue to look at him through unyielding eyes. " Right.," he said dusting himself off. " I wouldn't expect you to know me, but I know you. Connor. I am Verde's Assistant. I was merely coming to handle some business with Uduak. And if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way, I would like to continue said business."

" No," Connor said firmly. "She no longer serves you." He gestured to Luke again with his chin.

Luke faced flashed surprise. " What? No you misunderstand, I am not here for that sort of business I only wish to talk. She knows this."

He looked past Connor then to me, his eyes pleading. I shook my head. " Goodbye Luke."

" I see," he said his voice dropping to a whisper. He reached into his vest and pulled out his parcel, heavy with pounds. I knew what he was proposing before he even said it. He looked past Connor to me. " How much?" His voice was steady, calm, and dangerous.

" Luke…"

" I will double the amount he's paying you, triple if that's what it takes."

" You misunderstand," Connor said stepping closer to Luke so they were inches apart. They were both surprisingly the same height. However, where Luke was tall and lean, Connor was broad. " She is free."

" Is that so," Luke said leveling himself with Connor. Neither men were backing down and I could see this going no where good fast. Again, I placed myself between them, by placing one hand on Luke's chest and the other on Connors.

" No longer a Courtesan, nor a Mistress, or a wife. Pray tell what are you Uduak?" Luke asked

That was the same question I asked myself everyday, and still I did not have an answer.

" There is an Inn up the road," I said. " Go get some sleep, if you know what's good for you, then you will be gone first thing tomorrow morning." Then turning away from him I faced Connor, he was still tense, and prompt to attack at any given moment. Refusing to look back, I pulled him by the arm towards to the Manor, which was like times before like pulling a wall.

* * *

It took twenty minutes in the chilled air of the outside to calm him down enough that he would listen to what I had to say. The more I said the more his frustration grew and frown deepened And even after hearing the story and my reasons behind telling Luke to go to the Inn, he still wanted him gone from the Homestead.

" He will get eaten by wolves if he goes out there right now," I said.

He crossed his arms. " Better there then here."

" He said he would leave first thing tomorrow morning."

He looked away from me then to peer into the forest, " Why do you defend this man? Who is he to you?"

" He said…I mean…we…no one." I caught my breath then said softly. " Connor…are you jealous…?" I don't even know why I said it. Why a thought like that would even cross my mind, but it did. While his fending off admirers was nothing new, this seemed different. I doubted he even fully understood the emotion himself.

He made no reply then, just continued to stare into the forest, the veins in his jaw and neck working, his frown just as deep as ever. " No," he said finally.

" Its ok if you are," I said making my voice lighter.

" No," he said again, standing, glaring at me, then retreating inside the Manor, slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the wood of the door, fuming over the fact that he had the nerve to slam the door on me, before balling my hands at my sides and stumping over to my own home.

* * *

"It was only a matter of time my boy," Achilles replied as he descended the steps into the secret room where Connor stood needlessly hacking away at the dummy.

" I have no idea what you are talking about Old Man," Connor said making no move to halt his hacking.

Achilles chuckled, " Suitors have come a knocking." Connor paused then for half a second, glancing warily at Achilles before continuing just as hard as before. " How long do you intend to have her wait?"

" If you are proposing what I think you are, then you know just as well as I that it will not work."

" I know very well what you are feeling boy."

" You know nothing." He said slamming his Tomahawk into the shoulder of the dummy where he left it.

" Oh I know very well boy. Although she may not intend it, with each smile you find your oaths tested; with each gaze you question your mission. And with each touch, you find yourself lost, it is then that a man with a purpose is truly tested." Achilles nodded. " I know far to well boy, for I was once young. And I fell." Shuffling forward, he pressed his hand attentively on Connor's shoulder. " If you have any compassion boy, you will let her go, before she is hurt."

" Yes…but…"

" You choose this life," Achilles continued. " I told you from the beginning the sacrifices that would have to be made. Consider her one of many."

* * *

**Definitions: **

**Wank or Wanker- British term for (1) A person who masturbates. (2) ** **A detestable person. ( Both terms as pretty much used in the same contest) You guys have probably been called this in the game when you pushed someone or pick-pocketed. I've been called that just walking around minding my own business, shootin the breeze. So now you know what it means. Feel free to now punch the name callers in the face.( Then steal their monies) I always do. **

**Note:**

**Seriously guys I seriously don't see Connor taking jealously well. I mean he's already an angry kid, added another emotion to the mix cannot be good. **

**And the Courtship begins. It seriously had to happen at one point. But is this Luke character a good guy or a Wanker. I really have not idea. I don't want to say I'm making this up as I go along, but lately I've been saying " Strew You Outlines" and throwing all reason out of the window. So at this point folks, I have really no idea what the freaks going to happen. **

**Don't you guys hate it when the Old Guy makes sense. I swear that guys like some sort of guru on life and all things assassin.**

**FEEDBACK WANTED PEACE OUT PUPPIES.**


	8. Persistence

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys keep me young and stuff. **

* * *

Luke sat on my porch the next morning. He turned to me grinning, and I turned to Brianna.

" Why is he still here?"

" You handle it." She said, then walked away.

Sighing loudly, I glared at Luke. " I thought we agreed that first thing this morning you would be gone."

Luke shook his head, and still smiling he replied, " I never agreed, you only assumed. Now I was hoping we could continue where we left off, before that Savage-"

" He's not a savage," I said.

Luke continued as if not hearing me. " Brute of a man rudely interrupted us."

" His name is Connor," I said.

" Either way," Luke said, " A lady should not find herself in polite company with such a man."

I crossed my arms over my chest. " And am I to be in the company of wankers then?" I asked.

His mouth curled into his lion smile. " Tushay," he said adjusting his vest. " Now that you have won that fight of words, shall we commence with something else."

" No," I said.

" No?"

" I'm not going anywhere with you."

" Fine," he said setting down the flowers. I raised an eyebrow. " We can talk right here, on your porch, since you refuse to leave."

" No," I said attempting to step over him in order to get down the stairs. He grabbed my hand.

" I must know, Uduak. What is your relationship to this man?"

" That is none of your business."

" I would say it very much is." He said. " If I wish to pursue a woman, then I must know if she is available, or if I am to whisk her away from the arms of her would-be lover."

" Your insane," I said pulling my arm away and stepping off the porch.

" Isn't all man when he is in love?"

Standing he crossed over to where I stood. " Go home Luke," I said making a point to look him in the eye as I said it.

He smiled a curling smile then just as abruptly fell into a frown. " Very well, I will be on my way then. If my lady wishes it." He did not sound nearly as hurt as I thought he would be. Turning towards me he leaned over and before I could stop him kissed my cheek. The contact of soft lips accompanied by the brittleness of stubble against my skin, came as such a surprise that I jumped slightly Still lingering next to my ear, he whispered. " I will be back."

Then he pulled away just as abruptly, mounted his horse, waved at me, then spurred his horse in the opposite direction. I watched him go my cheek tingling before he sound of shuffling behind me broke my daze.

I turned expecting to see either Brianna or Connor but instead it was Prudence who greeted me. She'd come with several jars of honey fresh from her bees and a dozen eggs.

" Who was that young man, he certainly was handsome."

I took the basket from her and trudged back in the house her at my heels. " It is best we forget him," I said. " Do you need help with anything at the farm?"

" A suitor coming to court," she pressed.

Annoyed I began to unpack the basket, shattering the goods across in the table in the process. " Just a man looking for someplace to place his cock," I said.

" Uduak," Prudence exclaimed placing a hand to her chest.

" Is that not what all men want?" I asked without thinking.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at me. It reminded me so much of my mother that I almost hugged her. " Even Connor?" She asked.

" Of course not," I said. " He's different."

She raised one eyebrow at me. " I assume that is where you were heading first thing this morning."

" I thought I might go make some breakfast for the two of them…since…"

" No," Brianna said behind me. "Many clothes to wash."

I turned and smiled at her. " Which is why I'll be right back," I said stepping towards the door, grabbing a jar of honey in the process and opening the door. She didn't say anything back just continued to stare at me through narrow eyes. I slipped out quickly before she would chance her mind and ran to the Manor. Achilles was outside pulling weeds that had grown around his porch.

" A good morning," he said. " Is that honey I see?"

" Fresh from Prudence. I thought you guys would like some hot cakes to go with it."

Achilles nodded. " Indeed. Indeed."

" Has he woken up yet?" I asked. Even through I already knew the answer already. He was always the first one up in the entire homestead.

" He left with Lance this morning. He will return."

" I better get cooking then." I said.

I gathered the supplies from the kitchen which wasn't hard seeing how I knew the kitchen just as well as my own. Working as quickly as possible, trying my best to remember what ingredients I needed and how much I needed of each.

" I'm missing something…eggs…oil…flour, that's what I'm missing," I mumbled to myself. Which was like all things I needed on the very top shelf of the pantry. Grabbing the nearest stool I opened the pantry stood balanced my knees on top of it and reached up to get the flour. A hand appeared next to mine at the same moment. I recognized it instantly as Connors.

" Thank you Connor," I said without thinking. Then, " Wait…no. What are you doing here?" I snatched the bag before he could.. Surprised I sprawled backwards The stool falling from under my knees., tipping the bag in the process. Flour rained down on us, spilling everywhere until the bag was empty and we both stood covered head to toe in flour.

" Sorry…" I said turning to face him. He didn't look the look bit happy, face and hair covered in flour. I burst out laughing, no longer able to contain myself, I replied, " It would seem Master Connor that four does not suit you at all. Perhaps another color." Then reaching over I ran the tip of my pointer finger over the bridge of his nose before bringing it to my mouth. " Neither does the taste."

He as expected didn't find that amusing.

Achilles shuffled in then, and we both turned our gaze to him. He glanced at the shattered cooking goods on the table, then at us crammed in the pantry covered in flour, stared for half a second, frowned and mumbled something to himself then shuffled away again.

" What were you doing?"

" Cooking…trying to cook," said ruffling my sleeves. " I wanted to make breakfast for you…by myself. As usual I've only succeeded in making a big mess."

He shook his head scattering flour everywhere, but still not successfully removing it all.

" Its not going to come out like that," I said. " I'll gather some water, meet me outside." I started out of the small space of the pantry, he grabbed my arm.

" Yes?"

" I must speak with you about-"

" Can it wait?" I asked. " Until after we're not covered in flour?"

He nodded. I smiled at him and went to gather water. When I finally made it outside he'd already stripped out of his robe, and undershirt and stood shirtless, ruffling his hair with his hands. I'd seen him shirtless countless times, yet I was always amazed by the amount of scars on his chest and back, ridging across flesh, muscle and bone. Each held a story, his story.

Flesh, muscle, and bone…my eyes moved then from the scars to the contours of chest, and neck, the curve of torso and arm. I felt my face heat.

" Here," I announced loudly slamming the water buckets down, spilling half the water onto the ground in my embarrassment.

" I brought two." Wasting no time he began washing his face.

I followed his lead, successfully getting the flour off my face and then moving to my hair. Sitting the hair piece he'd given me tenderly on the grass I began working water through my hair, ringing out the flour every so often into the pail, turning the water a cloudy white. While he opted to just pour the entire bucket over his head and shake out the remainder.

" You said you had to tell me something," I said once he'd finished shaking the water out of his hair. He paused, then caught my gaze for half a second then looked away.

" That man…?" he said.

" Who? Luke?" Unconsciously I touched my cheek. Just saying his name brought back the feeling of his lips against my skin, the sound of his voice in my ear.

_" I will be back." _

Why was I anxious of the prospect?

He nodded. " He was courting you."

My hands tightened around the ends of my hair. " Yes. What of it."

He said nothing.

I continued, " For what's it's worth I have no intention of accepting his courting calls. I already know what he wants, and I will not be giving it too him."

" What does he want?" Connor inquired his voice curious. I ran my eyes over his face, he really didn't know. For some reason that made me happy.

" When you look at me what do you see?" I asked letting my damp hair fall from my fingers. His eyes found mine and held my gaze.

" Uduak." he said without hesitation. " Am I meant to see anything else?"

I laughed ruefully, " No. But other men do. To them I'm nothing more than a pretty mulatto whore. They can smell it on me Connor, what I used to be, what I used to do."

" You are no longer." He said defiantly.

" Yet most seem to think I still am," I said. Then I whispered, " Despite the fact that I make it quite clear I moved on." I twisted a piece of glass between my fingers. Reaching over and brushing off a spot of flour he missed by his left ear. " I doubt anyone else is going to put up with me dumping flour on them."

" Someone may," he said. " You doubt to quickly."

I frowned.

_Someone may…_meaning he didn't want too.

" I don't want someone else too," I said in a whisper so tiny I doubted even he heard.

We sat there a bit longer after that not talking, just enjoying the breeze as our hair dried and I patted the flour from his robe and undershirt. I thought of what was or what could be. Between the both of us, and he might have felt about Luke courting me. He was always so serious it was hard to figure out what he was thinking. I wished he would tell me, even if just a little of how he felt.

* * *

That afternoon when I finally trudged home, Brianna had the chores waiting for me. I did them without complaint then retreated to my room to sketch.

Brianna came in just as I was starting a new sketch of Big Dave shaping an axe while Norris pestered him on the side.

" Got rid of boy," she said. " Interested in you."

" Yes. Well I'm not interested in him." I said.

" You are getting older, Uduak. When do you plan to settle down?"

I rolled my eyes. We were going to have this argument again.

" Never," I said. " I will leave with Brianna forever in this house."

She shook her head. " Can't wait for Connor forever. This one different, I can tell. This one means it."

" I'm not waiting on-"

" Don't make same mistake your mother did. Don't get hurt."

" I'm not.," I said, but Brianna had already left.

* * *

Three later Luke returned.

I was taking clothes down from the line when he appeared behind one I just removed, bearing flowers. I gasped from surprise and threw the basket at him in anger. He ducked, laughed, and smiled his lion smile.

" I told you I would return," he said smoothly. He looked around in surprise. " Where is your man-eater?"

" Connor," I snapped.

" Connor," he corrected.

" Not here," I said picking up the shattered clothes.

He looked disappointed. " Shame. I very much wished to speak with him." His facial expression changed then, from disappointment to eagerness as he said, " More time for the two of us aye?"

" No," I said. " I've already told you, I don't want to talk to you."

" I hate it when that happens," he said as if not hearing me. I turned to him, he held one of my dresses in his hand, examining the paint stained sleeve. " I have tried everything to get the paint off, ruined some of my better shirts."

" You paint?" I asked forgetting my vow of silence.

" Why yes," he said as if it was a obvious fact that I'd missed.

" What do you paint?"

" Landscapes mostly," he said loosing interest with the sleeve and dropping it in the basket. " It is a beautiful thing when one can catch the last seconds nature's beauty before it fades into another day. Wouldn't you agree."

" I prefer people," I said.

" Ah," he said. " People are ever changing as well. To be able to capture and convey emotion is just as wonderful. I have yet to gain the consent of my newest subject, I am very much hoping they will agree."

" Who is that?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

He turned his mischievous blue eyes to me then and smiled his lion smile, " Why you Uduak."

I felt my face heat.

" No." I said pulling a sheet off the line and bundling it up. He grabbed my hand just as I was about to place it back on the line and folded it in his.

" I must admit something my dear Uduak," he said.

"So you are not really Verde's assistant?"

" No. I am," he assured me. " When I said you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said letting his hand slide from mine. " I was lying. You are actually the second."

I felt my eyebrows curl in confusion.

" The first is my mother. Since sliding from her womb the very thought has been instill in me. She truly in a remarkable woman. Although second in my heart is just as valuable as first."

I twisted my mouth into a frown; even through I knew what he was saying. I too thought my mother to be the most beautiful and remarkable person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

" Then why did you leave her?" I asked.

He frowned then said, " Suffice to say my father did not think kindly of a son who's only aspiration was to paint all beautiful things of the world." He sounded a bit bitter, like he was still angry for some unjust. " It was mother's idea. Her only condition was that I come back with a wife and grandchildren." He looked at me then, his blue eyes flashing. " Which I intend to do fully."

" My mother was beautiful as well," I said softly ignoring his comment and gaze.

" She had to be," he said. " To make someone was striking as you."

I frowned at him again, then snatching the last sheet off the line, stuffing it in my basket, I walked ahead. He followed of coarse.

" Do you not like compliments?"

" No," I said.

" Then I will not give anymore," he said stepping in front of me. " But I do have a favor to ask of you."

" What?" I snapped.

" Play of game of Checkers with me." Then before I could ask why he said, " Just a bit of fun, I think it will do you good. I am not against begging," he said amusingly.

* * *

I played checkers with him just as he asked. We did not speak, and he spent half the time piercing me with his gaze, and the other staring at my side of the board. Then before we could finish he stood and declared a forfeit.

When I protested he bowed and replied, " I know all that I need too."

" There was a point to all of that?" I asked.

His mouth curled into a mysterious smile. " Why yes, there is a point to all I do Uduak."

Then kissing my hand and tipping his hat he turned to go. I called his name before I could stop myself.

" Yes?"

" Will…" I bit my lip. " Now you owe me a favor."

"Anything," he said.

_Just a test…what kind of man are you Luke..._

I stepped up to him then gently touching his cheek I brought his mouth to mine. His mouth opened with a rush of warm air and for a moment he was kissing me back. I slide my hands down the bridge of his chest, fingers moving over the covered muscle of his torso. He grabbed my hands gently between one of his own and pulled back.

" I know what you are trying to do," he said touching my cheek with his free hand. " And it will not work. I am not like the men before, who take and leave. And while I would love to ravish you body and soul, I wish to know you first, and for you to know me. All else can wait."

" I'm in love with someone else," I said.

Luke kissed my knuckles. " Alas, and where is he now?"

I opened my mouth, but I had no answer for him.

* * *

**Note: **

**This chapter along with the next couple will be taking place in the six months between the Battle of Bunker Hill in 1775 and his being captured and put in prison about six months later in 1776. Since the game doesn't make it quite apparent that, that much time passed in between the two events. So I'm putting stuff inbetween, cause I have nothing better to do.**

**NOOOON She kissed him. Granted she was testing him but what would Connor think? Our poor angry kid. And I think she's starting to like this Luke Character...or at least everyone else wants her too. **

**Definitions****: **

**Man-eater: The mohawk Indians ( Connor's People) name orginates from the It comes from a name their Algonkian enemies used to call them. In their own language, the Mohawk people call themselves _Kanienkehaka_, which means "people of the flint.**

**Savage:(1)A person regarded as primitive or uncivilized. (****2) A person regarded as brutal, fierce, or vicious( aka Badass ( aka Connor)) Also a d****erogatory term used by people during the colonial time period to describe the Native Americans, Africans, or anyone else who loved nature and didn't kill mother nature for their own selfish use. **

**Feedback Welcome**


	9. Symbols

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys keep me young and stuff. **

* * *

_" Alas, and where is he now?"_

My paint stained fingers stopped their pursuit of the canvas as I brooded over that day, nearly a week ago. I could still feel his lips against my knuckles, my lips. And try as I might I couldn't get his face or that ridiculous smile out of my mind. Even through it was true, I did not know where Connor was at the time. I did not bother to ask.

At the end of the week, Luke returned. The last time he wanted to play a game of Checkers, this time it was Nine men's Morris. I did not argue as he led me along to the tavern where he sat down and began. This came as a surprise to him.

" I expected a no, or a bit of begging on my part," he remarked setting the board for us to play.

I shook my head. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was a bit lonely. His company no matter how infuriating was better than no company, and I found that while with him I didn't worry as much about Connor. I in a way forgot about him all together while with Luke.

This time as we played he kept his eyes on the board instead of on me. Moreover, I took the time to study the subtle features of his face. The quirk of his eyebrows, the wrinkle at the edge of his mouth that came from smiling, the square of his jaw.

He commented halfway through the game on my appearance how my face wasn't powdered my hair left to rest upon my shoulders, wild and unpinned. I asked him if my failure to do so was a problem, and in turn, he smiled his curling lion smile and replied that he much preferred me the way I was.

"Men are too easy to please." I said locking eyes with him.

He laughed at that, a deep rumble that vibrated through his chest and traveled over to me, making my skin tingle. " No doubt we are," he said between laughs. " We are not complex creatures at all Uduak," he said settling his laughter. "Although his self control is something to be marveled at. Were you to look at me the way you do him…" he trailed off for a second his lips curling into a small sad smile. He leaned forward then, placing his elbows on either side of the table in front of me. His face grew still, serious, his eyes pierced mine, and he replied, " He does not deserve you."

" And you do?" I said.

" Yes," was his succinct reply before he placed the winning move, took my hand and led me away.

I thought of the possibly of being there for Connor, yet not being with him. I imagined in that tiny second, moving on with life, of marriage. For so many years I listened to the prattle of the girls in the marketplace, as they whispered about courtship and husbands, of secret kisses in the gardens, and midnight boating's on the river. I never joined in and they never offered. If I was being honest with myself, I was jealous of them, even after I retired from my work as a Courtesan. The whispers never ceased and neither did the eyes of men. However, they did not want courtship, or marriage.

Yet, no matter how much I forced myself to imagine I could not see myself truly with Connor. I could not see us overcoming the realities of what he must face, and being truly happy. I worried now for his safety, and I probably always would.

_Could I ever? _

No. I was just fooling myself. He did not want me for anything more than just a friend. I'd vowed long ago that it would be selfish to ask of anything more, because I knew his stance, I knew his mission. I was becoming my mother, waiting for something that would never come. Wanting what I knew I could not have.

I felt Luke's fingers intertwined around mine. Yet, I did not pull back. Instead, I turned my gaze to our hands. The fingers molded so perfectly together, the lines like roadways connecting to each other. I stared at our hands until my eyes burned, and my eyebrows ached.

Luke's hand found my chin and he lifted my face up until it was inches from his own. He brushed my bangs back away from my cheeks, ran the pads of his fingers over my lips. " I wish…" he began his voice a whisper so soft only I could hear. " To be the only one you think about…the only one who makes you smile." He released my cheek then and began to stoop until he was down on one knee.

I felt panic searing in my veins and I started to pull back, afraid of what he might say, or do. He held me still.

"Remember this pose Uduak," he said his mouth curled into a lion smile. " For I will be repeating it soon."

* * *

In the privacy of my own room I stared at my face in the mirror, taking in the view of the woman with black hair and olive skin, green eyes and full lips. I tried to find my mother in her, and failed.

I peered out of my window at the full moon, shining ever so brightly in the night sky. That night I dreamt that I chased the moon. . I wanted it, the moon. I was that hungry wolf, stalking its prey, ready to pounce at any moment.

I grew tired, yet I continued running, feet bare, bleeding from the sharp rocks upon the ground. I didn't care. I kept running, hands out towards that moon, tears streaming down my face, heart heavy with swirling emotions. I could hear wolves in the distance, just as hungry and desperate as I was, howling for the moon to lower itself into their hands, so that they may devour it.

When I finally collapsed from exhaustion and sorrow, it was in an open field covered in yellow grass, weeds and thorns. The moon remained suspended above me, and I gave myself too it. Curling in that grass I swore I would not move, that all would end there. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

I prayed to my mother's Gods that night when I awoke, arranging the statues neatly before me. To the _Ikenga _for strength, and the _Agwu Nsi _for health. Then to my ancestors, the faces of the past that I'd never once looked upon. I knew not what they could do for me, only that I wanted their help, their guidance their strength. Afterwards I undressed, drew my paints, positioned both my mirrors so that I gained access to my back and shoulders. It was then that I began to paint the symbol of _Osram Ne Nsoromma _beneath the chain of _Hye Won Hye ,_that stretched across my shoulders red as fire blazing across my skin.

I would not remove these symbols, these inspirations of what I wanted, of what I would become.

* * *

When Brianna finally saw me she commented on the markings I'd placed on my skin, saying they resembled the ones my mother had tattooed upon her own skin with hot wood and ash, then asked if I intended to do the same.

" In time," I replied. " I am content for now."

Yet as the days continued I found myself longing for the warmth, that came with lying with a man. It had been so long, I'd forgotten what it felt like to touched intimately by hands larger than my own, to dominate, be dominated. While my needs were not as demanding as men's, I still had them. My mother warned me that men could sense and smell this, and I believed her. Like a fertile woman, they knew my desire, my desperation.

I wondered if Connor could, he was a man after all, and he did have needs. If he did notice, like the times before he made no reply just silently continued his training, his hunt for Charles Lee while I watched from the side. I did not tell him of Luke's arrival back on the homestead just days before, and I sat in anticipation and fear of when Luke would arrive again. It was as if another hole inside of me had been opened, large and gaping waiting like the first to be filled.

When he finally noticed the paintings on my shoulders, he stared at them like one would a puzzle with mixed pieces.

" What are they?" He asked.

" Marks of the Adinkra, symbols that not only give strength but defined the person we are, and will soon be." I pulled the strings of my dress then, holding the front so that only the back slid partly down, giving him view of the _Osram Ne Nsoromma _symbol engulfing the middle of my back. " It is the way of my people," I said knowing he would understand.

He nodded, turning his vision suddenly away from the view of my back. I had not noticed in my haste to show him my symbols that this was the most of my skin he'd ever saw, apart from what my dress exposed. And while I'd seen him practically half naked, he'd never seen me so. I pulled my dress up quickly, retied the strings muttering my apology, my face red, and burning, embarrassed that I would do something so stupid and inconsiderate.

" It is alright," he said still turned in the opposite direction. " It is I who asked to see."

" Would you like to know your sign," I asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

He nodded warily still refusing to look in my direction even through my clothing was now intact. I commanded him to stay where he was while I gathered my supplies. I beckoned him to remove his gloves then with a look asking for permission I began to paint the first symbol, on the back of his hand.

"Okodee Mmowere," I said as I overlay the lines. " The talons of the eagle." I kept my eyes on the symbol, ignoring everything else, his gaze, the heat of his uncovered skin, or the calling of mine. Once finished I moved to the left hand and began the next symbol, " Wawa Aba," I said. " Seed of the wawa tree."

" What is a Wawa tree?" He asked.

I found myself squeezing his hand then, happy for the warmth it provided. " My mother said it is a tree whose bark is harder than any other bark. She said it would take ten men to break just a single stick from its branches. Its seed is likewise just as unbreakable, if not more so." I let his hand go then and peered up at his unmovable face. " I believe it suits you. Hard, tough, unmovable."

" Your mother taught you these?" He asked.

I nodded. " I can speak very few words in my native language and know only a handful of the Gods, but this has always interest me. So at least in this way I am honoring all her hours of teaching." I patted his shoulder, " You should really get back to work, I don't want you telling Achilles that I was the one distracting you."

I started to trail away, when he grabbed my arm, the movement so sudden and unexpected that I nearly tripped.

" You are not a distraction," he said looking away. " You can stay…if you want."

He said this, yet his hand was tight against my arm, preventing me from moving even if I did try.

" I should go," I said. " I still have more…" His hand began to loosen on my arm, and I realized then that he was going to let me go. I panicked and said quickly, " If you don't mind."

Then trailing back to the table facing the wall of pictures I sat down and contented myself with watching him train.

* * *

He had grown used to her company, when he thought of home, he thought not only of his people but of her. She was as regular to his life as trees, the grass or the water. She was never too far away, even when he searched her usual places and he could not find her, there was never any doubt that she would reappear, that she would be waiting for him.

Everyday it seemed he and Achilles argued over his interactions with her.

_A distraction._ Achilles called her. " This is not the time for misplaced emotions. Save her the heartache and pain."

He agreed and yet, the thought of letting her go was too much to bear. He could think only of his mother the only woman he ever truly loved, there one moment gone the next. He dreamt of her demise by fire, of the words she spoke to him, night after night. When I was not his mother it was his people, lately it had been Uduak, consumed by the same flames that had stolen his mother, divided his people.

She screamed his name, and he ran like a frightened child, reaching her just seconds before the fire completely consumed her, taking her hand only for it to turn to ash in his own. He would try to awake himself only to find that he could not, and the dream would shift to one of him fighting, ultimately killing Charles Lee, only to return and find her dead, stabbed through the stomach. Blood curling from her mouth, skin pale and cold as the snow, drained of blood and life.

He cradled her close in his dreams, rocking her body back and forth in his arms, screaming to the sky asking, why, why.

These dreams felt so real, that true relief only came when he sought her out and found her alive and well.

She stood before his paintings of his targets now, as she had so many times before. But this time it was different, as she slide her hands over the frames marked with giant white X's she began to cry, then within moments sob.

" What is wrong?" He asked.

" These men…they had family, friends, perhaps wives or lovers…they were bad men…they deserved to die and yet…" She sniffed and turned to face him, her eyes red and half lidded. He felt his heart lurch in his chest.

_Uduak…_

" And yet…I can't help wondering how the people they left behind feel. How the people later on when all these men die, will feel."

_She would cry for my enemies…_

" They do not deserve your tears," he found himself saying. He had never quite been used too or learned how to handle the tears of women, and he doubt he ever would.

She said nothing back, just shook her head and ran her sleeve over her face, then patted both her cheeks and took long deep breaths before turning her smile his way.

" Yes you are right, I need to calm down, no more tears." She said this and yet tears were still falling, like thick raindrops down her cheeks. " I'm ok," she said still smiling, " Calm as…"

He reached over before he could think to stop himself and rubbed the stray tears from her right cheek with his knuckles. She looked up her eyes wide and searching, " I can only imagine how you feel," she said.

" Have to deal with the weight of knowing…your blade ended these men's life, and will still."

" It is my burden," he said wanting nothing more at that moment then to settle her sadness. This was why he fought, to end such despair. " Do not salt the earth with your tears."

She started to say something back when a knock at the door interrupting her, its knocking getting louder and more insistent with each second. He answered the door coming face to face with Luke.

* * *

" I thought I made it quite clear, you are not to be here," I heard Connor say from my place in the secret room.

" Yes well," a voice I recognized as Luke's replied slyly, " Last time I checked beast were not allowed nor processed the necessary funds to own land or a home this substantial. So tell me Connor my brute of a friend who did you kill to get it."

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

" Are you going to kill me too friend, that would make sense seeing you are probably good for nothing else."

I neared the door right as Connor was pushing Luke out. Running forward, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Luke's face beamed with delight.

" Uduak, there you are. I trust I am interrupting."

" What are you doing here?" I asked stepping in front of Connor. Making sure that if he wanted to move he would literally have to push me out of the way to do it.

He shook his head as if disappointed. " Do you not remember my dear Uduak," Luke said reaching over and gently tugging a piece of my hair. " We have a scheduled game of bowls to play this evening." He turned his eyes to Connor, " He may come as well, and we can make it a-"

" You are not welcome here," Connor said grabbing my arm and pulling me back with one move, the wood of a cane against my back stopping me from tripping over myself and falling. I turned to see Achilles examining the interaction with interest. " Leave."

" No. Not until I see Uduak," Luke insisted. " Now move."

" No."

Luke frowned. " I see." He began to pull up his sleeves then, revealing twines of thin muscle curling over bone. Then without provocation, he punched Connor in the face.

* * *

**Notes: I've decided. Luke's going to be a prick ( as you guys can see) but a prick that's in love with Uduak ( or is he? O-0). And I think he might be slightly racist against Indians ( or just Connor). And Uduak, getting kinda weak there, letting desire cloud her judgement, ( I smell trouble afoot) Dunno we will see. **

**But I can 100% guarantee that being punched in the face will not go well with Connor. ( Would it with anyone). Connor might just shank him next chapter...or maybe beat the living shit out of him. I dunno still deciding. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, should happen. Cause at this point I honestly don't know. **

**( Warning extreme amounts of info below. Skip if you wish to continuing being totally confused about the big words you saw while reading. Your choice.) **

**Terms and Facts: **

**Uduak's Religion: **

**Although**** not directly stated in the story Uduak, her mother as well as Brianna are from the race of Igbo people, an ethic group rural to southeastern Nigeria. And are in fact the one of the largest influential groups in Nigeria. Her mother practices the Odinani the traditional culture beliefs and practices of the Igbo people) a panentheistic faith that has one central deity, as well lesser deities on the side. ( It is honestly a very complicated religion so if you guys want more info its online.) **

**_Ikenga: "place of strength" _Horned deity worshiped for strength. **

** _Agwu Nsi : Deity of health and divination._**

**Painted Symbols: **

** _Adinkra _is a collection of symbols used throughout West Africa to represent strengths, weakness, emotions, wills and thoughts. They can be found most commonly on clothing and blankets, and pottery. But are also used to represent other regions of west Africa or family groups. **

**_Osram Ne Nsoromma: " The Moon and the Star" _Symbol of love faithfulness and harmony. Mostly used in symbolizing the bonding between a man and woman. Also comes from the proverb of the North Star who was in love with the Moon, day and night she stood in the sky waiting for his return. **

_**HyeWonHye : ****" ****That which does not burn" **_**Symbol to endure and overcome. Taken from the traditional priest who were able to walk across fire without being burned. **

_**Okodee Mmowere: " Talons of the eagle." **_**( Self ****explanatory here people) **

_**Wawa Aba: " Seed of the Wawa Tree," ( **_**Explained in the Fic)**

**Link to symbols on my profile. **

* * *

**I blame College and the Internet. **

**Feedback Wanted. **


	10. Fireflies

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys keep me young and stuff. **

* * *

Time seemed to speed up then as Connor attacked Luke. One second they were standing on the porch the next they were on the ground taking shots at each other. Blood poured from Luke's bottom lip and Connor's cheek was beginning to swell.

" Cut it ou-" Achilles's cane against my stomach stopped me. I glanced down at him.

" Let them get it out of their systems," he said calmly. I turned my gaze back to the scene just in time to see Luke shove his knee into Connor's stomach. Seemly more surprised than hurt Connor lifted his head, butting Luke in the chin sending him flying backwards. Grinning Luke recovered and lodged again, Connor shot a fist out, and Luke dodged.

Growling Connor ran forward. Luke met him face on, not attempting to dodge as Connor took hold of his shoulders and flipped him onto this back.

I glanced at Achilles again, who had no intention of moving.

" This is idiotic," I said pushing away his cane, and running into the kitchen, picking up the first pail I could find, then running outback to the well. Filling it with water, I hurried back through the house to the porch where Achilles still sat. Only this time Terry, Godfrey, and Norris were there, struggling to remove the two from each other.

Luke and Connor were still at it, now rolling in the grass wrestling and punching like schoolboys on a mission to kill each other. Running over to them, both hands gripping the pail I lifted it and threw the water on top of them. " Cut it out!" I yelled throwing the pail in their direction. " The both of you."

Terry and Godfrey grabbed Connor then pulling him away, and Dr. Lyle and Norris picked up Luke from the ground. Blood was pouring from his lip and nose and his cheek and eye were already beginning to swell. While Connor's right eyebrow bled over his swollen cheek.

Luke coughed as he caught his bearings, pushing Dr. Lyle and Norris's hands away ."Bastard," he said wiping his mouth on his sleeve, then ludging again only to be stopped by Norris. "Let me go!" Luke shouted still fighting Norris's hold.

I stepped in between them then, facing Luke. " Stop," I said softly. " Luke stop, please." He ceased struggling, his blue eyes finding mine, before they closed and he fell forward into my open arms.

* * *

" Head injury," Dr. Lyle replied. " Some sleep and he should be fine."

From my place at his bedside I nodded warily. I stood beside Luke, examining his injuries, a split lip, swollen eye and cheek, and a broken nose.

" And Connor?" I asked.

" He is fine," Dr. Lyle said. " A bit angry but fine."

He had stormed off right after Luke fainted and I knew that if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. I took this as a good thing, for he needed time to calm down.

Therefore, I sat, sketching in my book, looking anywhere but at Luke's sleeping face, tranquil and smooth despite the bruises and cuts. After about an hour or so I fell asleep, curled in the chair, awaken several hours later by a hand on my head. I glanced up surprised, and wiped the side of my mouth.

Luke was awake, leaning over the bed, peering at me with his blue eyes. " Goodnight," he said amusedly his mouth spreading into a huge grin.

I snapped up, " What the hell were you thinking?"

" I take it you are still mad at me?" He said.

" Why did you hit him?" I asked. " What were you trying to prove?"

" I have told you before Uduak, there is a reason for all I do." He said pushing his messy hair back with one bruised hand, wincing as he did so. " This is going to put a damper on my painting for a while. This is my good hand."

" Luke," I pressed.

" You are here with me, and not searching for him." He said turning his gaze to me. " I would say hitting him was well worth it."

Guilt pooled in my gut then. I had not even thought of going to Connor, so concerned I was with Luke's safety, and I even stayed after it had been confirmed that he would be ok. Was he waiting for me to come to him as I did so many times before? Was he angry with me for not?

Luke touched my shoulder breaking my thoughts away from Connor. His hand was hot against my shoulder; the fingers unusually calloused for a painter. " I was meaning to ask you before," he said his fingers tracing the lines of the symbols on my shoulders. " What are these."

I sucked in a breath, then released it ready to answer his question, only no sound would escape, all I could think of, focus on was his hand against my skin as hot as fire, and as soothing as ice.

" They are beautiful," he continued his gaze intent on the symbols, his fingers moving. " Truly remarkable."

I pulled back slightly and curled my eyebrows. I could not let him entrap me with his words or his gaze or his touch. In this tiny room I felt every breath, and exchange of heat, heard every heartbeat.

" I assume you did them yourself."

I nodded.

" You are a remarkable woman Uduak," he said laying back down and closing his eyes. "Well worth the beating," he said.

I shook my head. " And you are a fool."

" Perhaps" He scuffed chuckling. " The things one does for love."

He fell back asleep then, exhausted from the fighting, perhaps from everything he'd encounter until now. I understood that feeling of being mentally and physically exhausted, more than anyone else.

* * *

I went to the river further away from the manor, closet to the frontier after leaving Luke, wanting nothing more than peace, quiet and a bath. I knew that when I returned Brianna would demand to know what happened, and when I told her, scold me for allowing things to get this far out of hand. I didn't want her to know I was falling, that Luke's charms were actually getting to me. For telling, her would be to admit that she was right and I would not do that.

I felt shame also for my own thoughts, how I'd allowed myself to think not of staying with Connor, but actually leaving with Luke. Was it not Connor, strong brash, unmovable, that I loved?

I did and yet I could still feel the touch of Luke's fingers against my shoulders, warm and inviting. And my heart burned with betrayal because of it.

I watched then how the water from my hair mixed with the paint upon my shoulders and back and ran down my skin like watered blood, erasing my symbols from my skin.

I found Connor in the field, in the exact spot we once sat when I kissed him for the first time. It seemed so long ago that we sat here, stuck in the place between adults and children, just beginning to know the truth of heartache, pain and suffering. Back when wants were not so defined, so necessary.

_He was more open with me then…_I realized as I watched his back from my place on the field. Everyday we grew further apart despite my efforts, with every mission, he was becoming something I barely recognized, And it was only getting worse. Soon there would be no connection left, all cracks in his wall would be sealed, and he would have no place for me.

I swallowed back tears and headed towards him, making sure to be a noisy as possible, crunching dried grass and twigs beneath my feet, even through I was sure he knew I was there from the moment I approached.

He did not turn, nor acknowledge me when I finally came to rest beside him, just continued to stare forward hood blocking my view of his eyes, mouth set into a frown.

He was still angry about earlier, and had good reason to be.

So I sat quietly with my hands folded in my lap, gaze on my paint stained fingers, waiting for him either to say something or to get up and leave. Deciding then at the moment to accept what was to be, what ever it was.

" What is it?," Connor said suddenly, softly still not looking at me.

I jumped at the abruptness at which it came, expecting him to at least look in my direction first before speaking.

" I wanted to make sure you were ok," I said. " I noticed that you had-"

" I am fine," he said cutting me off.

" It was my fault," I blurted. " That Luke attacked you…he…wanted to get my attention."

" You owe me nothing," he said softly his gaze slowly traveling over to where I sat. I felt my heart skip a beat. Connor was not one waste words, in saying, I owed him nothing, he was in truth saying I had no reason to do the things I did. Bind his wounds, seek him out, stay with him at the expense of being lonely. He still knew not he truth of why I did what I did, and that fact burned my soul to the very core.

" This is not about debts," I said. " Why I am grateful for you bringing me here, that is not why I stay."

He said nothing back, and I knew in his silence he was waiting for me to say why I felt the way I did. I felt despair then for I could not tell him that it was because I carried the responsibility of loving him.

" You are my friend," I said softly. " I care deeply for you, and believe in what you are doing."

Droplets of water hit my hand…one…two…three…four…five, cold like snow against my shaking hands.

Rain? Or tears? I was so numb I could hardly tell anymore.

He made no reply, just continued to stare forward.

A drop hit my shoulder.

_Rain…_

More rain continued to fall until the air surrounding us was filled with the tears of the sky, and I could no longer tell my tears from the rain. Yet still we sat, quiet as the trees that covered the forest behind us. Both wanting to speak, yet lacking the words to do so. We sat until the rain ceased and the air grew still and musty and sweet with the scent of fresh fallen rain. The moons smile mocking us from above, the weight of unknown difficulties bearing on our shoulders.

We sat so still and quiet for so long that fireflies and dragonflies, drawn by the water collected on our skin and clothes, believing us one of the field. I delighted in this, taking on in my hand as the others quickly flew away. It rattled in my palm, terrified before settling.

" My mother used to say that fireflies were tiny wondering sprits," I said. " Trying to find a place to rest."

I opened my hand then, and the firefly crawled from between my fingers, his tiny gaze examining me for a long moment before he opened his wings and flew to join the others curling around us. An unrecognizable speck of light in a field of many. I realized then that they were no different than humans. For did we not wonder aimlessly around looking for happiness, and peace, we thought we deserved?

Connor turned to me then his eyes searching, I forced a smile on my face even through I was still saddened. He was no longer the boy I knew opening declaring he wanted to become an Assassin, everything he'd seen, heard and done was taking it's toll, and it was becoming harder to comfort him.

Another firefly landed on my hand where it stayed even as I lifted it up between Connor and I, examined its glowing form. " Tell me sprit, is your landing on me a blessing or a curse." I asked as it began to crawl up my hand, " If it is a blessing I would like to share it with Connor, if you don't mind."

The firefly beat his wings in response, I laughed.

" And if it is a curse," Connor said softly his eyes on the firefly scurrying over my hand.

I shrugged. " Then you'll just have to with stand me dropping flour and making a mess until it wears off." Then I turned my attention back to the firefly no longer wanting to see his scrutinizing gaze. Nevertheless, even that was short lived as the firefly growing bored of our attention lifted its wings and flew from my hand.

A dragonfly landed on Connor's shoulder a moment later, and I in my excitement of wanting to hold it I leapt forward hands cupped ready to take in my hand, almost catching it when Connor dodged and I fell face first in the dry grass beside him.

" Uduak, what are you doing?" He asked sounding more annoyed than concerned. He rolled me over then so that I lay on my back.

I frowned up at him. " A man once told me that Dragonflies were pure luck, if you could catch one," I said. " You moved."

He shook his head. " Enough games Uduak," he said seriously.

I stayed where I was as I asked, " When there are no more Templars to be killed, wars to be fought, freedom to be won, what will you do?"

" The more I continue, the more I come to believe this may never end," he replied.

" You would fight this never-ending battle?" I asked, although I knew the answer. He was like the dragonflies that I could never catch, flitting from one place to the next.

" If I must," he said without hesitation.

_If he must…_

" So you don't want a family, wife, ten children?"

His face curled.

I smiled, " Ten children too many? Big Connor is not afraid of taking on a army of Redcoats, but the mention of children gets him shivering in his boots." I teased pressing my hand against my mouth to keep from snorting with laughter.

" Perhaps one day," he said softly. I stopped laughing and glanced up at him. " But ten is to many."

" I agree," I said sitting up quickly and facing him. " One Connor is already enough I could not imagine ten," I said.

I stood quickly before he could frown at me and grabbed his arm pulling him up. He did not resist as I pulled him along back towards the Manor.

* * *

Luke to my relief was gone, according to Brianna he awoke again after I left, and two men came beckoning for him, saying it was an urgent matter; he left with them, leaving his regrets with Brianna. I nodded, happy that Connor would let down his guard a little. I did not need those two fighting again.

It was after that, that Brianna ran me up the stairs, pulled me out of my wet clothes, combed and dried my hair, while lecturing me about the health risks of sitting in the rain.

" What do you think I should do?" I asked, as she roughly pulled my hair into a tight bun.

She came around to face me then, her hard face softening, and her light brown eyes locked onto mine. She caressed my cheek and replied, " Your loyalty runs deep, yet all debts have been repaid. Move on Uduak. You will be happier for it." She kissed my forehead then and left me to think alone.

I sat in the same spot staring at my own reflection, recalling all that was and would be. Thinking of my mother, frail and sick , chasing a dream that would never be, calling after a love that would never come. For that I would never forgive her, because of it, her want, she left me here alone to make these decisions myself.

That night I was awoken by a knock at my window. More groggy than attentive I opened it, revealing Luke's smiling face.

" What are you doing here?" I asked as he began to climb in.

" I have been summoned," he said. " By my father, boring business I suppose. I come to inform you that I will be gone for the next month or so."

I let my eyes roam over his face in the dark of the room; it was still slightly swollen but still looked better than this morning. I shook my head; " It's better that you not come back at all."

He dusted himself off, " My dear Uduak, that's not an option, I don't care how much he objects. I shall fight him again if you do not believe me."

I shook my head. " No."

" Settled then. Are you going to light a candle so I can fully see your face before I leave."

" No," I said.

" Like it in the dark I see," he teased. I pushed him. " Come with me," he said suddenly. " Mother and Sister would love to meet you, and the Plantation house has a spare room…"

I shook my head. " I can't…I have too…

" Stay with him," Luke finished for me his voice leaking disappointment. " It is always about him with you isn't it?"

" That's not it," I said. " It's just…" I had no excuse.

" Then what is it?" He barked. I could see his eyes flash through the darkness, the sheer color of them made me shiver.

_Move on Uduak. You will be happier for it. _

Leaning over he kissed me. I froze, for once unsure of what to do.

" I want your answer when I return," he said pulling back and heading to the opened window.

" Luke…"

His fingers went to my lips. " Shhh…" he said leaning over taking my cheek in his palm. " The only words I wish to hear is your answer."

He kissed me again, and in that moment I realized I was lost.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys I have started my second semester of college and I am loaded with ridiculous amounts of work. Truly it is inhumane how much work they load...but anyways, this chapter is slightly longer. **

**With that said I know some of you guys are probably mad at me. " No Tytue why you make Uduak like Luke. She supposed to be with Connor." **

**YES I know, Luke's a total wanker, but really folks put yourself in Uduak's shoes. She's in love with a man ( Connor) who may or may not love her back, but won't give her any indication of how he feels about her. Mix that along with being alone and without intimacy for as long as she has, she's bound to be weak. YES, she will probably start to fall for Luke's charms, YES she will probably began to reason that Connor does not feel anything for her ( Even through he may), YES I'm an evil person! BUT I'm being realistic here people. **

**The true question is how Connor will react. Knowing him he'll probably take his anger out on Achilles's post again ( Or Luke's Face...JK):)**

**And as far as Luke's past and true intentions go...well you guys will just have to keep reading to find out. I will tell you this through, he not fully what he appears to be...( If you were reading carefully I revealed something about his family life in the text...) **

**Feedback Wanted! ( Even angry feedback) Tell me how you imagine Connor would act if Uduak were to pick Luke! **

**LOVA YA! 3**


	11. Captured

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**This chapter is brought to you by my skipping college homework and the Super Bowl. **

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys keep me young and stuff.**

* * *

Relaxation did not come easy that night as he surveyed the area to make sure it was safe and find a spot where he could train without disturbing anyone. Most of all Achilles who often complained of the noise he made, before stating in one way or another that contrary to popular belief assassins, were human and they needed sleep.

Except he barely slept, and the few hours he did were so marred with nightmares it was as if he hadn't closed his eyes at all.

On his night watches, he made sure to check Uduak's home first for danger. She had the habit of leaving the window open as she slept, an invitation to not only the cold, but robbers as well, for her room was not hard to get into through the window.

Besides that fact, she had the tendency to attract trouble, as she always had, a trait he was assured she was blissfully unaware of. If she was not making a mess, or dropping things, she was attracting attention at the market in the form of men who did not know how to keep their hands to themselves. He found that he should be annoyed, but instead he was defensive. Always on the lookout for signs of trouble, ready to defend, kill if need be. His only true frustration her downplaying of the danger, saying things such as,

" Men will be men," and " Let them look, they do not know the truth," she would laugh her voice like bells. " I'm a clumsy cow."

She found such things amusing, he did not. Fingers had been broken, shoulder blades popped when he went to market with her. So much so that men no longer tried, whether they recognized her, or not for the Courtesan she once was did not matter.

" Do you think she is yours," Brianna, Uduak's caretaker had asked one morning nearly a year ago in the market, after Uduak had stocked off with Prudence leaving the two of them alone. There was amusement in her normally stoic voice, and her almost black eyes regarded him fiercely.

" Does it matter?" He asked refusing to break eye contact with her.

" Green boy you need not protect her the way you do, she knows more about life and the cruelty of men, than you ever will." She turned her gaze then almost sadly to the insignia on his belt. " I pray every night to the Gods and our ancestors, to change her fate for I have seen it, as I have seen her mother's." She peered up at his face then, her eyes were cold, unflinching again, " Love will be her undoing, as it was her mother's."

Perhaps he was a green as she had claimed, for he had not understood what she meant. Nor did he wish to dig deeper into the meaning of it all. If Uduak's fate were as the old woman had said, then what would be would be. Still that would not stop him from protecting her as he had. He too knew the cruelty of men, had known it since the day they burned his village, taking his mother along with it. Everyone eventually would see, feel the cruelty of man, yet he wished she had not. That somehow he could have arrived to her place of dwelling in Boston earlier, so that she may not have went down the path she did. One she opening confessed to him that she regretted.

" Regrets are essential," Achilles had one said, " They shape who we are now and the decisions we will make in the future. Embrace them."

" Can't sleep?"

He turned to see Brianna coming towards him holding a basket of wet clothing between one of her thin wirily arms. He stared at the woman whom age he found impossible to determine; for she had not changed since the day he first met her in Boston.

He shook his head. " It seems neither can you," he replied.

" Air is wet," she said simply, " Clothes will not dry." She started to walk past him as aloof and succinct as ever. She never wasted a word, and in that aspect they were the same. Still he could feel she did not much care for him, for what reason he could not say.

Yet as she passed him, the inquiry formed on his lips before he could think to stop them. " What happened to Uduak's mother?" He often wondered, for she never said.

" She was killed," Brianna replied coldly. The before he could ask by what or whom she replied, " By an Assassin."

Then with that she continued walking without looking back."

* * *

I dreamt of a wolf that night. In the grass, I lay sound asleep waiting for my mother to emerge, take my head into her hands, and sing to me while I slept. Instead, it was a wolf that came to me, huge in his from teeth bared, claws ready to rip me apart, yet I was not afraid. I welcomed him into my arms, and held him close. His teeth did not bite me, nor did his claws scratch me as I did. He relaxed at my touch and it seemed the beast was hardly a beast at so calm he was.

He seemed familiar to me for I squeezed him as if he were my own. I sang to him as my mother once had for me and tears fell from my eyes. For in some wayI felt as if I had betrayed him, and yet he did not know. His fur shifted then until it was flesh, bone, and blood I held. A man. Yet the change did not matter to me, instead I embraced all that he was, and let him fall to sleep in my arms.

* * *

I awoke before everyone else that morning, when the sky was still transiting into light morning sky, finding that sleep was not coming easily I stalked to the outside where the air was wet and clung to my skin like the raindrops from the night before. I sat upon my porch glancing out at the world before me, watching quietly as it transitioned, seemly stuck in that moment where it was neither day nor night. The place where good and evil sprits mingled, and all things were possible.

Sitting there, I thought of my dream, how the wolf had shifted from beast into man, and yet I knew no difference. I thought about what it could mean, for such dreams always had a reason. Finding no progress, I let my mind wonder to what Luke had said about being called upon by his family, wanting me to meet his mother. This in turned spawned me to think of my own mother. Of her chestnut skin and ebony hair that she wore in long tangled, braid that curled down her back like curled wool. Her hands although calloused were soft upon my skin glowing with the oil she put upon them, smelling of lilies and earth.

Brianna pulled me from my thoughts. She stood in the doorway behind me staring at me with firm, unsurprised eyes. It was then that I realized she knew of Luke's visit last night, for nothing escaped her notice.

Prudence's voice in the distance broke the hold Brianna had upon me, and I found myself relived, I did not wish to explain all that had happened between Luke and I to her.

I stood and greeted Prudence who in turn asked me to accompany her to Boston to visit a friend of hers who gave birth just two months before, that she wished to visit now that the woman was well enough to receive visits. I agreed happy to get away, at least for a little while, from Brianna and the homestead.

Myriam arrived as we were packing the cart, saying that she needed a break from Norris.

We spoke the entire way there, speaking of anything and everything under the sun, Prudence's honey, our plans for our house this year, even the men at the homestead.

" I really like Norris," Myriam said. . " But he's too clingy. He follows me everywhere.

" Warren has been that way too, ever since I have come with child," Prudence said. " And not to mention demanding." I adjusted the reins in my hands, smiling although I had no complaints of the sort. Connor was neither clingy nor demanding of me. He was actually quite the opposite.

However, that did not stop them from pestering me about other things, things such as Luke.

" He truly in handsome," Prudence said as I tried to change the subject to the weather.

I shook my head. " He is not the one for me," I replied.

" She has her eye on someone else," Myriam said nudging me with an elbow and grinning. " And I know who it is."

I realized then that we sounded like schoolgirls, bragging of secret loves in the school yard.

" You do not," I said.

" It is impossible to notice," she said. " I knew the day I arrived. Only a woman in love would look at me the way you did when I asked Connor to come hunting with me."

I felt my face flush then, and my hands tighten around the reins.

Prudence laughed. " Of course," she said.

" I am right aren't I?" Myriam replied, " Don't feel bad. Honestly for a while there I thought I liked him too," Mryiam confessed.

I turned to her, astonishment written on my face. She nodded, " Any woman on the homestead would agree, he is quite handsome, and strong. As well as decent." He grinned at me, " But there is a wall that I could never break down."

I nodded, happy that I was not the only one who felt that way; even if hers was temporary, it was still there. However, unlike me, she knew to quit when she realized that loving him was an impossible burden.

" I am sorry," I said.

" It is fine," Myriam said shaking the apology off. " You can make it up to me by going hunting with me when we get back."

We rode into Boston in silence then. And when we arrived at the home of the woman we were greeted by her husband, a tall dark skinned man with no hair upon his head, and eyes the color of steel. He shuffled us inside leading us to where his wife sat cradling a child in her arms. Prudence fell upon the woman smiling, and hugging her as if they were long lost sisters.

The child, a two month year old boy was named William, was a strong dark skinned boy with the eyes of his father, wide and watchful they stared up at us, unfamiliar faces. The woman named Elida, placed the child in Prudence's arms and left to fetch us tea sweetened with honey. I gazed down at the boy, wondering over what I would never have.

The child stared at me for a long moment, before his mouth opened and spread into a smile, revealing pink gums.

" Do you want to hold him?" Eldia asked placing the child in my arms before I could reject.

" William," I said softly placing my finger in-between his, marveling at his strength when he squeezed it with all his might. He seemed to understand me then as his mouth formed another smile and he gurgled as if trying to speak. I realized then that this was the first child I had ever held. A sense of sadness crept into my gut then, at the thought that I would never have one like it, that part of my life was gone the moment I choose the course I did.

The child in my arms must have felt my change of mood because he became restless, then almost suddenly began to cry, loud, huge streaks that covered the air like birdcalls. I transferred the child to its mother's arm and apologized before demising myself, using the excuse that I needed privacy.

I excused myself to the alleyway, where I leaned against the wall happy for the noise the streets provided.

" Well look at what we got here,," A male voice said above me. I rose quickly then, too quickly, because the moment I stood I stumbled back dizzily. A redcoat stood in front of me smiling crookedly.

I moved back a few steps my back hitting another redcoat's chest as they slowly descended on me. " Who the hell are you?" I hissed turning.

The redcoat in front of me looked up. "A little streetwalker. Aye." He reached over to grab my chin and I slapped his hand away before he could think to touch me.

" I'm no streetwalker," I said pushing him. " Now let me pass."

The second redcoat stepped up then. " I've seen this one before," he said. " Yeah. Calls herself a Courtesan, walks around with all those pretty dresses, fucking rich ole men." I was slammed against the wall then, throwing the air out of my lungs. He grabbed my chin with one rough hand and squeezed until my lips puckered and my jaw creaked. " Guess what, a whores a whore, no matter which way you put it, you fucks men for money, that makes you a whore."

He reached into his coat then. Alarmed I struggled. The other Redcoat grabbed my arms pinning them to the side.

" Tell you what," he said pulling a pound from his coat, " I feel gracious today, I will pay for a round aye." He folded the pound into the bosom of my dress, his fingers lingering there longer than necessary, before curling down to the round of my breast and gripping one hard. I bit my lip to keep from yelping in pain. " Richard, go keep watch," he commanded.

" What! You gots first last time."

" Ain't no arguing," George said tightening his grip. " Now go keep watch."

Richard moved then to the alleyways opening.

I opened my mouth to scream, a yelp escaped before the redcoat's hand braced my lips and pushed me back. I bit at his gloved hand, kicked, and fought to no vale. His hand gripped my neck then and he squeezed. Struggling for breath I clawed at his clothe arm. I could only imagine what he wanted to do.

I closed my eyes then as his free hand traveled down the length of my hip, stopping at my thigh before he bundled the material reached under and touched me. I kept my eyes closed and my thoughts elsewhere as his fingers assaulted me, and his hardness pressed up against my thigh. I put myself in my former place, where I used to go as a Courtesan, detaching myself from all that was happening.

Then just as quickly his hands left me. I opened my eyes to see him standing before me saluting in the opposite direction. " General," they both said.

Without thinking, I punched him as hard as I could in his groan, he groaned and bent over.

" Bastard," I said spitting his direction.

" Well if it isn't Uduak."

I glanced up my heart pounding. I had gotten myself out of one trouble only to fall into another. General Aaron, my most regular client from my days as a Courtesan stood before me. He had aged little since I last saw him. The only noticeable changes being his now gray hair and beard, and the subtle lines upon his harden face, which lay between battle scars.

" General," I said softly taking a step back away from the groaning solider.

The General glanced upon the scene, his eyes moving from the groaning solider to the other who stood at his right shaking, then to me, clothing a mess, eyes flashing anger.

" Solider what is going on here?" He asked the groaning one, yet his eyes never left my face.

He glanced up fearfully. " She attacked me."

" And pray tell why would she do that?"

The soldier fell silent.

" Uduak?" The General asked me in that tone I knew two well to be one that left no room for avoidance.

" It matters not anymore," I said, " Just let me go about my way."

His lips formed a small slight smile. " Lieutenant," he said.

" Sir," he said.

" Have these two sent back to the camp and flogged for indecency. Make the camp watch as a warning to anyone else who wishes to shame my regiments name."

" Yes sir," the Lieutenant replied snapping his fingers, immediately the two were apprehended and taking into the fold of soldiers. Still his eyes stayed locked on mine and mine on his. Yet, I could not read his gaze.

" Thank you General," I said. " Now if you don't mind I'll be on my wa-"

" I believe you owe me a favor," he said taking a step towards me. " I once remember you telling me you wished to owe no one anything, and all debts should be paid in full."

I felt my blood freeze. He took another step towards me, I felt myself stiffen. " No." I said already knowing what he was implying. " I will not."

" It is a crime," he said taking one final step towards me and leaning down so we were face to face. Our eyes met again, and I could see then the cruelty in his eyes, and I remembered why I once afraid of his man. " To assault a soldier."

" Uduak!" Prudence came in behind the soldiers then, Myriam behind her.

I turned my gaze to them and shook my head.

" What will it be?" He asked his eyes blazing his intention. I knew then that he would hurt them if I refused, my friends would suffer on my behalf. I saw it all in the eyes of his man, and my fear intensified until I could nothing else.

Turning away from his cruel sharp gaze, I nodded.

His eyes flashed approval and he shouted for his Lieutenant to apprehend me. The Lieutenant grabbed my arm the moment the General stepped away from me, robbing me of any chance of escaping. His grip was tight against my arm, and the force in which he pulled me caused me to stubble. I glanced back weary at Prudence and Myriam who were being held back by two soldiers, before turning around to face the General's back.

* * *

" Connor! Connor!" Brianna called as she ran towards him, Myriam and Prudence behind her, arms waving faces distraught.

He turned then stopping what he was doing in the process which was helping Achilles repair wooden shingle that that fallen off the side of house.

" What is wrong?" He asked concerned. Rarely did Brianna seek him out for anything. Behind her Prudence arose, short of breath.

" Uduak," Brianna said urgently.

He dropped the hammer then. " What of Uduak? Is something wrong? Is she arlright?"

Brianna shook her head, her thin arms gripped the clothe of his robe. " The General… she gasped. "Has her…captured..." Brianna fell to her knees.

" Who as her? What General?" Connor asked hurriedly bending down to grip the woman's shoulders.

Prudence stepped forward, " I saw it with my own eyes, the General and his soldiers took her away."

" And she went with them?"

" She had no choice," Myriam said angrily. " They grabbed her."

" General Aaron," Brianna replied breathlessly her eyes on the ground. " He is a cruel man."

Connor could fell his anger growing, with each word said. " Does she know this man?"

Brianna nodded. " He regular, her first and last client. He often wished to buy her indefinitely, I say no each time. Uduak not know, each time grew more and more impatient, offers more money. Would have eventually bought her, had you not come."

No more words had to be said. His anger flared like a fire placed upon dry grass. At that moment, nothing else mattered as he began to storm off to ready his weapons.

" Connor," Achilles called. He did not stop. The old man shuffled after him following him into the manor down the stairs into the secret room. " Think about what you are doing."

" There is nothing to think about," he said adjusting his tomahawk at his waist.

" You know not where to start," Achilles replied, " This man has a army of soldiers at his command, you would go barreling through them all without a second thought."

" What else would you have me do?" He shouted facing the old man. " Leave her there?" When Achilles said nothing he snapped, " No that is not an option old man."

" And do you think your going around integrating every soldier you find, in hopes of information will make things any better for her?" Achilles asked placing a hand on Connor shoulder when he turned away from him. " If it is as Brianna says, no real harm will come to her. Take your time boy, think this through, or else you risk getting the both of you killed."

He shrugged off Achilles hand and turned, his anger blazing. " That is your way," he hissed. " But I will not sit back while that man has his way with her."

With that, he was off his weapons set and ready, his determination towards Boston.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, things have been very busy for me and I haven't been able to steal as much time to work on chapters as I would have liked. So this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the delay. **

**Also thought I should bring some people from Uduak's past back, in this case the General who was mention in chapter one, who was as stated one of her regulars. So now he has her under lock and key, lets see if Connor can get her back before he hurts her or worse. Seriously Uduak cannot catch a break.  
**

**Still being written in the time slot between the Battle of Bunker Hill and Connor going to jail so keep that in mind. **

**Connor's totally going to go break some knee caps. ( Lol JK, or am I O-o) **


	12. Escape

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**This chapter is brought to you by my skipping college homework and the Super Bowl. **

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys keep me young and stuff.**

* * *

I was forced to sit upon a horse with the General, my back against his chest and his arms on either side of my body. I found it difficult to move much less escape as we traveled out of Boston into the Frontier..I could smell the familiar raw musky odor of wet leaves, and tree bark and hear wolves in the distance as we rode, the group of soldiers behind us.

I blinked surveying the thick wood covered in heavy darkness that came upon us like a sheet clouding our vision. The place where he stood I did not know, for I had never journeyed this far into the wood with or without Connor.

" Your silence is concerning," The General said in my ear. I resisted the urge to twist my head away from him and instead decided to play along with him.

" Does my silence not please you," I replied.

" It does not," he said.

" Then we will just have to remedy that now won't we?" I replied turning my head to look him in the eyes, carving a small mischievous smile on my face in the process. _Play along Uduak. _

A soldier approached us, saluting he reported that we were a mile away from the fort.

" We are making good time," I cooed sliding from the saddle, my arms out for the soldier to help me down. I smiled at him as my feet hit the ground, " I am in need of a bath," I said patting his cheek when I noticed his face reddened.

Then without warning, I began to walk towards the woods. The General called me down. I turned to him smiling. " Shall I add the need for privacy to my list of crimes General?" I teased. He said nothing, merely commanded the soldier with a look to follow me and keep watch.

He nodded and walked ahead, leaving me to follow. I followed him through the crowd of soldiers who turned as I walked by. I was led up onto a small clearing, thirty or so feet from where everyone else stood, far enough away where they could not clearly see us, but close enough that if a call was made, they could hear. The clearing was steep, and when I glanced down, I could see bluntness of rocks beneath the clearing, then the thickness of thickets and bushes, that blocked the view to the other side.

I realized then that his bringing me here for privacy was no accident, for if I chose to run it would have to be by him, or down the rock side I did my best not to let my disappointment show as I smiled and thank him for his willingness to bring me so far into the wood.

I examined him then, he was young, younger than me, perhaps fifteen, or sixteen. Barely a man, yet allowed to bear arms and fight. I approached him untying my blouse as I did. " You don't have to do this you know," I replied stopping when our feet touched, I pierced and held him with my gaze once again utilizing the tricks I'd used on so many men before. " You could let me go," I said leaning up my lips next to his ear.

" I-I-I- C-can't…General's orders…. you are…"

I wrapped one of my hands around the musket at his chest, and let the other slide down his chest to his groin. He gasped his grip loosening on the musket, and I pulled using one hand and pushed using the other, marveling at my own strength with he actually fell.

His eyes widened in surprise as I held the musket just as I had seen Myriam do a hundred times. "

" Don't shoot," he cried lifting his hands in surrender.

" I won't if you let me pass," I said inching past him. He made no move to stop me, just kept his hands up in surrender as I moved further and further away from him, the darkness of the woods my true target. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, and I feared that somehow the General could hear it and I would once again be caught.

_Click. _

I paused.

" Don't take another step."

I slowly turned my head.

The Lieutenant stood behind me a pistol aimed at my head.

"I knew you were a sneaky little viper," he said.

" I won't go back there," I said tightening my grip around the musket. " I refuse to be his slave."

" Then you will die a free woman," he said readjusting his pistol. I ludged then, pushing the butt of the pistol into his groin, then hitting him as hard as I could in the face when he bent over. Then I attempted to run past him.

He grabbed me around the waist. I gasped struggling as he pulled me.

" Let me go!" I gasped as he wrapped both hands around my neck.

I choked and struggled seeing his face, covered in blood swim in my vision, feeling the air leaving me. I could hear the soldiers, closer now than before. I frayed my hands searching for something, anything to grip onto, feeling the consciousness leaving me.

_Boom. _

Warm liquid hit my face.

Behind us the boy stood, musket in hand, its barrel smoking.

The Lieutenant froze, his eyes glancing down at the wound the bullet made in his chest, before turning to the boy.

" Traitor," he whispered falling onto me dead.

His weight overwhelmed me until I felt myself loosing balance. I glanced behind me; we stood before the edge of the clearing. The rocks shifted from beneath my feet and I fell backwards off the side of the clearing.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the light of the half moon and the soft sound of ruffling leaves. I could smell the thick, dingy scent of earth, and the refreshing scent of water and rock. I wondered if perhaps I'd died and now resided in the spirit realm, where I would wait to take another form, and relive the cycle of life anew.

It was the pain, sharp and insistent that reminded me that I was still alive. I sat up, groaning when the pain centered on its places of origin. There were cuts along my arms as well as my legs, some large some small, bleeding profoundly. The back of my head bleed, and a sharp rock was lodged in my side, causing blood to pour from the wound. I let my fingers brush the surface of the rock, then pulled gently screaming from the pain before letting go.

I peered around in the darkness, my eyes moving from the thicket of trees in front of me, to the rock mass I just rolled down, then to the body of the Lieutenant just feet away from me, broken and still. Unable to walk I crawled towards him, holding my side, groaning with every movement.

I pressed my head against his chest, finding no signs of life I began to search his pockets for something, anything that would help. Finding no more than a sack of gunpowder, a few pounds, a book of matches and a small knife.

I could hear the leaves behind me shifting, and I turned suddenly expecting to see a soldier or the General, instead I came face to nose with a wolf.

I felt my heart drop in my chest.

It growled, its lips drawing back against its teeth. Others arose then from the shadows all-powerful and lean, each growling.

I lifted my head then, trying to appear defiant, unafraid. " I am not afraid of you," I said lifting my head, until our eyes met. His were ember, like the sap of a tree.

He growled again, and I growled back. We stared for a moment more, teeth bared, neither backing down. A time in which I believed, he actually would try and kill me. However, a moment more past and he turned away from me, silent and inflamed; yet knowing he could do nothing.

The others came forward then, closing on me. He growled spinning to face them, his ears pushed back he barked his warning. They descended heads bowed none willing to face him. He began to walk, stopping only once to look back at me before walking again. I understood none of this, yet as more blood began to pool from between my fingertips and my vision began to blur, I realized that I had not much time left to tarry.

Instinct driving me I stood and followed the wolf, my hands against the rock mass, then the trees for support, stumbling as I limped along.

The wolves finally stopped, and when I glanced down, I realized I stood on the bed of a creek. I fell upon the dampened ground; tearing my dress, I exposed the wound in my side to the air. Blood was still pouring from it, dark and sticky. Wetting the torn clothe in the creek I gently washed away the blood covering the wound until I could clearly see the rock jammed in my flesh.

_Calm…calm…_I thought as I closed my eyes, took the rock in-between my fingers, counted to three, and pulled.

Bits of colors flashed in my vision as the rock came free, and a scream escaped my mouth before I could stop it. More blood flowed until the creek was tinted pink. Leaning against a rock I began the task of tearing my dress with the knife taken from the Lieutenant, then using the long strips to wrap around my side and the deep cuts in my arms and legs, just as I'd done so many times for Connor. Holding back a screams as I did so.

The wolves watched me as I did this, their large eyes fierce and unyielding. Perhaps they were testing my might, for I had the audacity to challenge their leader, surely I could handle such wounds on my own. Or perhaps they were waiting for me to die, so they might devour me. Whatever the case, there they stayed.

After wrapping all my wounds, I stood hands bracing my sides. The wolves began to once again walk, the leader at the head, and I followed.

* * *

Two days he searched, refusing to return to the homestead without Uduak in hand. He interrogated soldiers, eavesdropped on conversations, and followed clues until his search led him to the frontier. His every intention to storm the forts himself, bringing down all that tried to stand in his way.

He was angry, not only with the men who took her, but at himself for letting her to Boston alone. Angry that it took two days to get even this far, for men could do so much damage given just mere hours, he could only imagine all that had transpired in the time he'd wasted.

His anger was like a fire, hot and insist, all reason went out of the window, all codes, and as he rode through the frontier he was determined nothing would stop him.

Only the wolves did. They surrounded his horse, howling and growling.

He growled back, impatient and not willing to face them right now. He withdrew his bow and arrow and aimed at the nearest one, ready to shoot when it stopped and faced him. It held something in its mouth, which it dropped at its own feet before stepping back and joining the others in a group.

Connor lowered his bow, and glanced at the item the wolf placed on the ground before cautiously stepping down off his horse, ready to shoot, should they try and attack him.

He approached the item, immediately recognizing it for what it was.

Uduak's hairpiece.

The one he'd brought for her from his village. It's red clothe was stained with dried blood, which flaked in his hand. He turned to where the wolves once stood, but they had already run ahead. Mounting his horse he followed them preparing himself for what was to come.

They led him through the thickest part of the frontier, over rock masses, and through streams, not once stopping. He pushed his horse to match their speed. On they traveled, stopping finally when they neared a thicket of trees that was too thick and tangled to push his horse through. The wolves all dispersed, spreading in opposite directions, all but one.

The wolf that had first laid down Uduak's hairpiece, continued through the thicket of trees, leaving Connor to follow.

He trailed behind, ducking into the clearing, walking down the darkened path, until he approached a large log cabin, stuck in between two oak trees, thick vines covered it's wall and roof, hugging the wood so tightly that it groaned, its wails almost human in the wind. A fence of what appeared to be human bones, atop them the skulls of deer and foxes. Hanging on the limbs of trees, suspended on bits of rope were the tiny skulls of rabbits and squirrels, bleached by the sun were left to sway in the wind.

He approached the door of the cabin, which was curved with strange symbols akin to the ones Uduak painted upon her own skin. Above the door sat the skull of a elk, its antlers still attached, it's massive head framed by two human hands reduced to bones.

The door opened before he placed his hand upon it, and a woman stood before him. She was tall and lean; her skin was dark and covered in elaborate designs. She wore only a skirt of twirled rope, so the skin of her torso and breast were exposed to the open air, covered only by long necklaces of rodent skulls and wooden beads. There were bangles upon her wrist and bare ankles, pure gold that glistened in the dark,

Her light brown hair was braided in tight knots that trailed down her bareback. She glanced at him with light brown eyes that seemed to pierce the dark. Her lips, also tattooed formed a smile, and Connor despite his mission found himself suddenly at ease.

" She is here," she said turning and beckoning him inside. He followed without hesitation. She led him through the cabin, which smelled of incense and herbs. Passing jars of unknown substances, and cabinets that seemed to rise from the wall as he walked.

She led him to a room in the far corner of the cabin, he brushed past her into the room sighing in relief when Uduak lay where the woman directed, laying beside her, head upon her stomach the wolf that led him here. He entered the room, refusing to stop even after the wolf raised its head and growled at him.

Uduak lay still. Her skin was pale, as if drained of blood, her arms bandaged. Her hair was cut, her face baring tiny scratches that were crusted over from healing. Beside her strong smelling incense burned.

He turned to the woman, his face displaying his dismay and demands.

The woman did not seem fazed. " She very weak when the wolves led her here," she replied stepping into the room, her bangles jingling as she walked. " I give her the blood of herbs every hour to fight off evil sprits." Her accent was thick, much like Brianna's, the words heavy like sap.

" What happened?" He asked peering at Uduak's still face.

The woman shook her head. " Do not worry Ratonhnhaké:ton , she will not die of this."

He turned then. " How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled as she was going to expose a secret she'd held for years. "Spirits speak your name to the wind, I listen. I know." Adjusting the necklaces upon her neck she replied softly, " The people call me Circe."

" Thank you," he said.

" Do not thank me," she said, " but the wolves, for they brought me her."

He turned to the wolf laying on the bed, its massive paws against Uduak's stomach, head raised, teeth bared. He glanced at Uduak then at the wolf, his relief turning to caution on her part. He readied his blade.

Circe laughed. "Two days he stay, protect her from evil spirits. Perhaps claimed her as mate."

Connor did not find this funny. He peered at the wolf with eyes as equally as fierce, challenging it to try to compromise Uduak's safety, telling it in his own way that just as he had sat at Uduak's side, so he would as well.

" He is name Obi. Means heart, for his heart is big." She sketched out her arms. " Heart is merciful."

" You control them?" Connor asked.

Circe shook her head. " I control nothing. Wolves cannot be controlled. Tamed. No more than men. You should know this." Her eyes regarded him with amusement, yet her words were firm, controlled, as if she was speaking of him and not the wolves. " Here is sanctuary, here is peace, wolves fear no evil. That is why they attack, that is why they kill."

" When will she awake?" He asked caring at the moment for nothing else.

" When the spirits awake her," Circe replied simply. " I prepare a mat. You are exhausted from your search."

" I am fine," she replied defiantly, although his body felt quite the opposite. He felt like he could collapse at any second.

She shook her head. " Even wolves need rest."

Then turning she left the room, her bangles signaling her retreat.

* * *

**Reference**** Stuff: **

**For those who didn't catch on while reading: **

**Circe: Greek Goddess of Magic ( More commonly known as a witch) who was also really good at making potions and spells from herbs. In Homers " Odyssey" she lives in a Mansion in a clearing in the middle of a forest which is surrounded by docile lions, wolves and various other animals that are considered " wild" and " dangerous." ( For more info consult wikipedia or read Homer's Odyssey.") **

**That's all the info I'm given on her. For now you guys can place her in the " unknown intention" slot with Luke, because I'm not sure if she is a good guy or just some crazy lady that talks to wolves and has a fondness for human and animal bones. O-o **

**Ok, so I got a couple of questions and concerns in my inbox about Uduak's character, that I've honestly had for a while now, but I feel I should address them now. ( Yes I'm a lazy procrastinator). Mostly on her appearance, but there were some questions on her personality etc. ****SKIP THIS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ Q&A. **

**How she looks?: As I said before in the chapters before, Uduak is attractive. BUT it also depends on one's definitions of Beauty and the time period. During the 18th the ideal woman had hair that was either blond, brown or black in that order, that was either curly or wavy ( not straight). The paler the skin the better as well, as as stated numerous times in the fic, Uduak takes a lot of care to powder herself, as a courtesan and even sometime afterwards in attempt to met the beauty standards, such as lighting her skin with powder. It also doesn't help that she mixed, so people are either going to find her attractive or ugly. So much so that in the couple of cases as stated in the fic, when she doesn't do what she normally does, its noted by the people closest to her, getting mixed reactions on how she looks. In the case of Uduak she's more remembered for her skills, her looks are just an added bonus. In the case of Connor, I honestly don't see it matter much to him in the long run. Doesn't seem like it would matter to him whether she was beautiful or just plain. **

**Why is Uduak so useless?: This question honestly threw me for a loop, I stared at it for like ten minutes trying to figure it out before coming up with a reasonable answer. NOT EVERY OC CAN BE A ASS KICKING, SWORD WIELDING, NINJA FIGHTING BADASS. For those of you have read my mother fics, most of my OC's are, but I wanted to at least once create a character who is willfully and mentally strong, and has to, to an certain extent depend on others physically. I needed her to be watching from the background as the people she cared about did all the fight, got hurt and came back looking for that support they knew she provided. Also on a side note, she has spent her entire life being taken care of. She barely had to lift a finger, so of coarse she is going to horrible at anything that doesn't require entertaining and manipulating men, painting or dolling herself up. She tries but we all know that complex tasks such as cooking, sewing, and cleaning require time to learn properly and she had a late start. **

**Anyways enough rambling. Peace out Hommies. Until next time. **


	13. Dove

**WARNING: Long Chapter Ahead. Sorry I got excited...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII. **

* * *

I awoke with a start to the smell of incense burning and the heat of something heavy and warm upon my stomach. I sat up slowly my eyes drifting around the dim room, my eyes burning from the incense on the table beside me. There were bones upon the walls, tiny and large, placed in elaborate shapes, some painted in rich blues and reds, others left white as snow.

The wolf that led me here lay upon my stomach staring up at me with fierce ember eyes; it's massive paw holding me still. Touched my side, it was wrapped and oddly numb. Removing the wolf's paw from my stomach, I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood, my weakness causing me to stubble. I caught my bearing refusing to fall lifted myself up. Now standing I could see the mat placed upon the floor in which Connor lay on his back, almost still, the rising, and falling of his chest his only movement.

I slowly lowered onto my knees beside him. Happiness filling me. He'd found me, as I knew he would. I wondered how long it had taken him to find me, then how long he'd been here waiting, surely it had to have been a while for him to have actually taken to sleeping.

I let my eyes roam over him, searching for injuries, finding none I moved my eyes to his face. It was relaxed almost tranquil. I had never seen him so unguarded, not even when he slept, not that he slept around me often. However, on the rare occasions that I'd gotten close enough to watch him sleep, he was just as tense as he was awake.

This was something new. This I worried about. Surely, something had to be wrong for him to not have awaken by now. I pressed my head to his chest then, ignoring the ting of pain that shot through my side from bending. It was there I could feel the steady _thud thud _of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest, as his breath left in sighs. Hear the churning of his blood as if moved through his form. It was then that I realized I was not dead, nor dreaming, this man that lay before me was flesh and blood. It felt like hours that I lay there, feeling his heart and breath, hearing his blood, absorbing his warmth and all that he was, all that he would be.

" I give Valerian and St. John's Wort to make sleep." A woman voice said. I peered up my eyes going immediately to the doorway where the owner of the voice stood. It was the woman the wolves led me to. She glided in her tattooed lips curled into a smile her bangles jingling as she walked. I watched her my eyes wide. She smiled and couched down on the opposite side of me. Her long fingers brushed his forehead pushing back stray hair, almost lovingly. " Two days he stays, four days you sleep. Sent to hill to fetch yarrow." She glanced up at me. " This is why you don't feel wound."

She stood then. I glanced up. " Who are you?" I asked. Now that my vision was clear I could see the tattoos upon her flesh, black and edged into skin, similar to the ones that were once upon my own mother's flesh. I tried to look away from her, from her bareness, her tattoos but I found I could not.

" Kind spirits watch you," she said. " I am called Circe. Wolf is Obi." Then added before I could ask,

" This place is my home. Here you are safe," she smiled. " A dove among wolves, but safe."

" The wolves led me here," I said my eyes moving to the wolf named Obi still laying on the bed peering down at me with ember eyes.

" Yes," Circe said. " Lead Ratonhnhaké:ton here as well."

" And the General…" I let my voice trail off. Circe shook her head.

" We speak of such things later.. Remaining evil must be washed from you. " She pulled me to my feet, then started to walk. I caught my bearings, finding that standing made the room spin. The wolf nudged me in the small of the back, sending me forward, where it remained while I stumbled down the hall behind her. .

Circe's home sketched out before us, seeming bigger on the inside than out, the walls stretching as if forever, the mantles of bones like paintings in a mansion. Outside of the room where I lay it smelled of wood, earth, and herbs.

She led me to a room equally as big as the first, where a huge tub filled with blackened water sat. She helped me undress carefully as not to disturb my wound, then unwound the bandages around my arms, legs, and side.

Completely naked I stared at the black water hesitantly, for it seemed more dirty than clean.

" It is safe," she assured me and I believed her. I climbed into the bath expecting warmth, but getting cold, my wounds stung. She smiled when I hissed. " As you not like, neither does evil spirits."

I sat down then as she instructed and let her pour the blackened water onto my hair, then rub a chalky, sticky substance onto my skin and wounds. The markings upon my own shoulders washing off tainting the water red before fading into the water's darkness. When I asked what it was she rubbed onto my skin smiled and shook her head, replying that I was better that I not know.

When she had finished my skin smelled of salt and earth and felt smooth to the touch despite the crust of cuts. She rewrapped my wounds and dressed me in a plain dress of soft cotton, tied to the waist with a sash. Then began work on my hair. I examined her in silence as she did this, counting the marks on her skin, recalling their names. _The Asase Ye Duru_ on both her upper biceps, _FoFo _encircling her navel, the Owuo Atwedee on her neck. Connected to one another by long chains of _Epa _that twirled around her arms and torso, like chains bounding her to all she was, and all she had done.

These marking told a story, as did mine, and my mothers.

She glanced at me just catching my stare, this close I could see the markings on her face, how the markings formed together making her appear as a skull robbed of all skin. Terrifying yet beautiful.

" A dove among beast. Yet no fear."

" I am no dove," I said softly. " Doves kindhearted, unselfish, loyal, pure. I am ruined. And will forever be."

"All ruined by something," she said as she rubbed sweet smelling oil through what was left of my hair. "Will of Gods that flesh bare weakness." She faced me, placing her face so close to my own that I could smell the salt of her skin.. " Doves, have weakness to," she pressed an oil-stained finger at my breast, pointing to where my heart lay. " It is all inside."

" Were you?" I asked, " Ruined?" Something in me screamed that I should not have asked; yet, I could not help myself.

She paused then, her brown eyes shifting into a look of sadness. When she finally turned her back to me I saw the final marking, _Sankofa, _but unlike the others it stood alone, unchained by the _Epa.. _Her fingers traced the bones against the walls, tenderly. Hers reminded me so much of my mother's, I started to ask her why, if she knew my mother, but I stopped short, reasoning with myself that while she was older than myself she was still to young to know my mother.

" It is a curse. Perhaps punishment." She turned back to me then, her face unreadable. " All else is easier, hate, jealously, wrath." She glanced down then, her fingers touching one of the many bangles upon her arm, " It will be undoing as your mother, as is mine." She frowned sadly, " You will be devoured. Dove among beast."

" I do not understand," I admitted desperately. " I am no dove, nor am I surrounded by beast."

She shook her head, " Will not. Until it happens."

" Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

" Sprits I listen to. Sprits guide, I follow, I do."

I started to say something back when the wolf growled. Circe turned to him, her eyes narrowed, " We have guest."

She turned from us then to the table scattered with supplies, pulling a thick stick of incense from one of the containers she handed it to me, along with a candle. " Wake Ratonhnhaké:ton. Burn, wave above nose. He will arise." I took the incense in between shaking hands, nearly dropping it when she past it into my hands.

She set off down the hall then the wolf at her heels; I watched shaking from fear, scared of what might pass through door before branching off into the room where Connor lay. I did as she instructed me, burning the incense then waving it above his nose. I could hear her at the door while I worked.

" Visit unexpected," Circe said. I could hear the growling of wolves, the familiar sound shaking my bones.

" Call off the wolves witch," a voice said from the outside.

" Lay down weapons. Bare no fear, then we will see."

" No. Now tell us what we need to know or we shoot."

Connor sat up then, the movement so sudden we almost head butted each other. I yelped dropping the candle and the incense.

" Uduak," he said his voice surprised. He lifted me up then, holding me by the shoulders. In this dimness, I could see his relief, but I could also see his anger. He glanced around confused, " How did we-"

Still shaking I opened my mouth but no words would escape, his eyes traveled over my shaking form, so petrified I was of being caught. I felt like a mouse in a corner, nowhere to run, no one to go to. If the General caught me now he would surely never let me go.

" Uduak. What is wrong?" Connor asked. I pressed a finger to my lips shushing him, then pointed to the corridor where the light of the moon was peeking in through the open door.

The growling increased until I could barely hear the voice underneath.

" We have reason to believe you are hiding a fugitive here. We've been giving commands to search the area."

" There are no fugitives here, only dove and beast."

The growls increased. I could hear the soldiers shuffling outside, then the sound of their boots as they ran back up the hill, vowing they would be back. Circe returned to us, Obi at her side.

" They will be back," Connor said letting me go to face Circe. I faltered then my legs still weak from lying, pain shot through my side and I gasped.

" Calm," Circe, said grabbing me by the arms and sitting me back on the bed. " They will return, you not be here." She pressed a small container into my open palm. " Yarrow," she said. " Place upon wounds every sunrise, and sunset."

I nodded, feeling the urgency of her actions and words. " What about you?" I asked.

She shook her head. " Lovely dove, no worry after me. No ill will for me today." When I opened my mouth again she pressed a finger to my lips and smiled, " Written, I am safe."

Connor started to pick me up, I slid away from his grip and grabbed Circe's hand, and her fingers were warm under mine. " Can I come back to see you."

" Sprits call, you come. Now go." She pushed us back through the corridor out the back, where Connor's horse was tied to a post of bleached bones, among the thick rows of twirled weeds and growing herbs. Three of the wolves, Obi included surrounded us. I glanced down at him taking this as a sign that Circe was right, and she would bear no ill will today, for they were with us.

* * *

With great care as to not to reopen my wounds Connor and I traveled wood to the manor upon his horse, the wolves trailing behind us, Obi in the lead. There were solders upon the roads but we took care to avoid them. Even so with every beat of a drum or rustle I found myself frightened that the General had somehow come to fetch me. I shook uncontrollably.

My only reassurance, the rise, and fall of Connor's chest against my back, and the thud of his heart in my ear. One arm held me steady in the saddle while the other steered the horse. And while the grip he had upon me was not one of passion, but protection, my heart still pounded against my ribcage threatening to burst from my very chest.

" Are you afraid?" Connor asked me as another bout of shaking arose in my center and spread to my bones then my flesh.

I felt my fingers entwine around one another, so tight that my skin turned paled and my bones creaked. I nodded. Then with downcast eyes I recalled all that had happened. Nearing the fort, seeing my fate as the General's slave, the boy, the Lieutenant, everything up until entering Circe's cabin, believing her one of the _alusi_ and falling into darkness.

When asked my true connection to the General I swallowed down my shame and told him the truth. How after my mother's death I took to doing her work, first training in a brothel, where my virginity was auctioned off the highest bidder, which at the time was the General. I kept my eyes to the ground, embarrassed although I knew he could not see my facial expression. Still the words were like thorns in my throat, which were choking me, they needed to be spit out. Yet that did not mean they did not hurt.

" With the money from the auction," I continued, " Brianna and I moved from the brothel into the apartment you found us in. He became my regular client there, coming with money, gifts, secrets. As long as I served him…I wanted for nothing…" I said softly. " I was always afraid of him, while he never said or did anything to hurt me…I always knew…he was cruel. He wanted to buy me." Just saying it made my skin crawl. " I almost let him…" I admitted shivering.

" Uduak…" he started but trailed off. We sat in silence for a few moments; the only sounds the creatures of the forest, the horse's hooves, and the wolves scuffling in the darkness.

" I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of Connor, and I deserve what ever fate awaits me in the afterlife, but I refuse to let that man have me again. I'll rather die a hundred deaths."

Connor's grip tightened around my waist then, and I realized that he understood the weight of my words as well as my actions.

We entered the homestead about an hour later in silence, and I felt relief settle over me. The air was mixed with the scent of shaven wood, and burning metal, fresh fruits and dye. The scents of my home.

Brianna stood upon our porch her eyes upon the sky but her vision seeming to past it into the world beyond, as if it was not stars and sky she saw but her own fate. Connor pulled me from the saddle determined to carry me, although I resisted. Brianna glanced down as we neared, her tired faded eyes looking upon us, I saw then the weight of the past three days upon her face, for she looked older.

She hugged and kissed me, praising gods loudly, running her calloused hand over my cheeks as if she could not believe I was real. " Inside, inside," he urged pushing us along.

* * *

In the two weeks I was confide to my room I was watched over and cared for by Brianna. I was not allowed to leave under her watchful eye, and the one time I did manage to sneak out intent on getting some fresh air, Connor saw me and dragged me back to Brianna.

" You will reopen your wounds," he said taking me firmly by the arm and pulling me.

I argued while he remained silent, pointing out that he did not wait for his wounds to heal before he went on his missions. My cries meant nothing to him through, for he was as stubborn as I was. Even so I understood his actions, for my side still bled and ached, and my cuts stung in the way only severed flesh could. Even so as they healed, they would forever be engraved into my flesh as jagged scars.

I distressed at this, for while my hair would grow back to all that it was, the scars would never heal. I would be forever reminded of the cruelty of the same men I wanted to escape from.

I did not try to leave again, instead finding comfort in my painting and sketching. I took to drawing and writing down my dreams, the wolf the lion and my mother. I did not know what either of these things meant, yet I dreamed them every night, that along with the Lieutenant's death. I thought of Circe's words as well, how she said I would be devoured and ruined, as she and my mother was.

I wished to past them off as the useless prattle of a mad woman, but the more I lingered on such thoughts the more they consumed my head. I had to speak to her again, know the true meaning of these words.

Every night Obi cried in the distant, his pleas to the moon my lullaby at night. These cries I could understand, for he was screaming for that which he could not have.

Prudence, Myriams and Norris visited me often, Prudence falling upon me, apologizing for asking me to come along, I hugged her and assured her it was not her fault, but my own. Norris asked me question after question, despite Myriam's demands for him to settle down.

I told them little of what had happened to me in the wood, and they did not pry for more.

I asked Brianna if she knew of the witch in the wood named Circe, but she merely looked at me and shook her head, refusing to say more.

I sensed Connor blamed he for all that happened, for when he came to visit me his eyes drifted to my scarred arms where they stayed while we spoke. When I asked him what was wrong he reached over taking one of my arms in his hand and ran his fingers over the raised scars there before mumbling, " Nothing," and letting me go. His touch was so gentle as if he was afraid I would crumble into dust at a mere touch.

Still I pressed him to tell me.

" You should be more careful," he said firmly as if lecturing a child. Then looking away, he replied softly,

" Everyone was worried about you."

I'd never seen him so open, so valuable. Like a child, with his face turned away from me, gaze to the floor.

It was then I realized that he was in his own way telling me how worried he was that I had vanished from his sight.

I hugged him before I could stop myself, he stiffened in my arms, but I did not care. So filled with relief I was. His heart was beating rapidly; pounding so hard it seemed to rattle my skull. He pulled back gently.

" You should be resting," he said firmly, standing. " You are feverish."

" Right, of course," I said easing myself back onto my bed. " Sorry about that…" I said holding up both my hands in a show of surrender.

" It is alright," he said walking to the door, pausing when it got halfway out and replying, " Goodnight."

" Goodnight." I said drawing my knees up to my chin and hugging them close, ignoring the pain in my side as I did so. I willed my heart to slow down before falling asleep in that same position.

The next morning I awoke sward across my bed, to the sight of Luke sitting in my window seal, smiling at me.

**YES. Luke's coming back. Honestly guys Luke is one of my most favorite characters to write, because he is so unpredictable and a total douchebag when ever I start writing drafts for his conversations I am never short of words. Sorry to all those who don't like his character...cause I don't see him going away anytime soon ( Oops spoiler...not really) Circe will be back as well a little later on, so stay tuned. Still not diving to much into her or Luke because I don't want to spoil or over power anyone with info. One step at a time, one step at a time.  
**

**Also Connor's and Uduak's relationship is starting to open up, lets see how it goes. That is if Luke doesn't ruin it. ( muhahahahahaha I'm evil) **

**Info: Circe's Tattoos. **

**_Chukwu- _Ibgo God that they believe created the universe.  
**

**_ndichie- (_ ****Translates to****_ The Returners) _The Igbo religion believes that the spirits of their ancestors watch over them, as such the living are required to pray for and speak well of the dead. If the spirits ancestor who died was buried properly, lived a socially acceptable life and lived well, were sent to a spirit world that mirrored the living. Where they lived as they waited reincarnation. Those who are reincarnated are called ndichie. **

**_The Asase Ye Duru- ( The Earth has Weight) _****Symbol of the divinity of Mother Earth. Also a symbol that represents the importance of the Earth. **

**___FoFo- Symbol of jealously and wrath_**

**___Owuo Atwedee - ( Latter of Death) _****Symbol of mortality. Serves as a reminder that life is short and that it should be lived well as to gain a favorable position in the afterlife. **

**___Sankofa- ( Return and Get it) _Learn from the past. **

**_______Epa- ( Handcuffs)- _symbol of law and justice, slavery and captivity. Used more heavy during the slave trade. But also discourages all forms of slavery. **

**Info: Subject of Washing. **

**I don't know why I haven't dove into this subject earlier, ( or maybe I have...whatever) but here it now. The common man and woman for the exception of Indians and rich people ( even some of them) for the most part did not wash. Disgusting I know, but people simply did not have the time nor the resources to wash everyday. Heating and collecting water was a job in itself. So most people didn't bother, which meant most people stank to high heaven. They also threw chamber pot waste out of windows onto the streets...so this is really no surprise. I personally make it my chore in the game to crush as many rats as I can when in Boston/New York. Its futile I know, but they piss me off. **


	14. Lion

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ACIII.**

**Sorry for the long wait I've had a lot of stuff going on. **

**Thanks guys for all your wonderful Favs, Story Alerts and Reviews. You guys really motivate me. **

* * *

I stared at Luke, my mouth agape, before leaping up and lunging at him. He laughed, blocking my blows with ease before leaning forward and capturing my lips with his own. I pulled back away from him.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of here before I scream and bring the whole homestead running." I said.

" Uduak my dear…" he started.

" 30…29…28…"

"You should not leave your windows open, any manner of person could come in."

" 15…14…13…" I glared at him as I counted assuring him that I was serious. I would scream. He didn't look the least bit fazed, if anything happy, his mouth curled into a daring smile.

"What do you want?" I asked.

" Done counting already," he said, " I was much looking forward to another fight with your beast. I am in quite the mood for one." He ruffled his own hair and looked at me his eyes serious. "After a few questions of course, like why is bloody hell you are standing before me hurt." He came toward me then, and I moved back, hiding my side.

"That's not why you're here Luke," I said.

" Let me see," he said taking another step towards me. I shook my head, and continued to move until my back hit the wall.

" It's none of your concern," I said my voice like rust in my throat. I slid down the wall, holding my knees close to my chest, he crouched down next to me, reached over took both my wrist in one of his own and pulled back my robe with the other to examine my bloody gauze. I struggled, but he was just as strong as Connor, the more I resisted the tighter his grip became.

His eyes moved from my side to the cuts and bruises upon my stomach and arms, then my face, his anger growing with each growing second.

" Who did this?" He whispered. When I refused to answer he glanced up at me, pleading with his gaze. When I still refused to answer he stood. " I suppose he would know," Luke spat. I grabbed the end of his vest.

" Don't," I said. " I'll tell you…just please…"

" Uduak…" he sounded as if he wanted to resist, but I gripped his vest tighter. " Fine," he sighed sitting down in front of me. I told him everything, my eyes lowered, never once looking up to catch his, yet feeling his gaze upon me all the same, like a flame against my skin,.

I finished, falling into a considering silence, waiting for his reply. He was silent as well for a long moment before standing, pulling me gently with him and replying, " It would seem all has been handled, I need not worry about him." His tone was strangely cold as he spoke, and I started to comment on it, when he turned and grinned.

"All that leaves is your recovery. You have been recovering well?"

I nodded. " Why are you back so early…I thought you said a month?"

He clamped his hands together. " Ah, the golden question," He touched my hair then, running his long fingers over the shortened locks, " There has been a death in the family."

"Death…is your mother…?"

" Father has died," he said casually moving away from me to face the open window. " Nasty business really. Murdered."

" You do not sound the least bit sorry," I noted. He turned to me, his eyes cold, mouth set.

" Because I am not." He ran a hand through his own hair. " A million and one times I warned him it would happen, and a million and one he chose to ignore me. He was an incompetent bastard, his death is a relief."

" Luke…" I started but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close.

" But fear not my dear Uduak, the offer still stands at a month. I am here merely as ghost. I needed to see you one last time before I brave the waters of business."

" Business?"

He looked surprised. " I did not tell you did I?"

I shook my head. He let me go and trailed over to my stand where my beauty supplies lay. He began picking them up and examining jars as he spoke, only to put them down and examine the paintings on my walls.

" I am the youngest of three sons, as is the common practice, the youngest of the sons receives very little, but he is still required to attend such private meeting as the reading of the will." He sounded bored as he spoke his back to me, his eyes casted up upon my walls. " My oldest brothers have got the lot of Father's men out looking for me, searching every coffee shop, pub and brothel." He turned and smiled at me, that familiar lion's smile. " They will not find me, not here at least."

" Why don't' you just go to them?" I asked. He came towards me again.

" They are just like Father," he said, " They lack patience, understanding, they fancy themselves good businessmen when they are both as incompetent as they come. It is a small pleasure to make them wait, but a pleasure none the less."

He pressed his palm against my cheek again, and rubbed his thumb on the cut beneath my eye. The way his eyes scanned my face was unusual to me, and as a result I felt uncomfortable and found myself stepping away.

" Do you know who killed your father?"

" You are just ryped with questions today," he replied. He shook his head, " It does not matter to me. I will let my brothers handle such matters."

I wondered how he could be so cold about this father's death, someone so close to him, while I still coursed over the death of a man who was trying to kill me. I reasoned that perhaps such coldness came with time, that perhaps I was indeed weaker than I envisioned myself to be for I'd not developed that coldness just being with Connor. But hearing of death and seeing it was to different things, and now I could feel the line between the two slowly conjoining until it all made me feel the same.

I must have visibly wondered into thought because Luke called my name, then clapped his hands in front of my face. I glanced up at him surprised, muttering, " yes."

" Thinking of your answer," he teased.

" No," I said suddenly, then, " You should go, before…"

He grabbed my arm, pulling back the sleeve he examined the cuts upon my forearm, sliding his hands down until they reached my wrist, where he pulled them up to his lips and kissed the cuts there tenderly. I felt my breath catch. " Do they hurt?" He asked his lips still against my skin. I tried to pull back, only to realize that his grip was tight.

" Not anymore," I said. He glanced at me, trying to find the lie in my eyes, I looked away.

" It would seem I have more business to attend to when I leave here," he said finally letting me go. I did not understand what he meant by that, nor did I get the chance to ask as he said suddenly, " How about a bit of fun before I go," he said.

" A bit of…"

" Jolly good answer Uduak, I knew you would agree," he said.

" What are you doing Luke?" I asked.

"One moment," he said climbing out of my open window and disappearing from my sight. The door to my room opened then and Brianna walked in holding a basket full of clothes. She glared in my direction, then at the open window.

" Good morning," I said smiling.

" Cooking breakfast," she said placing he basket by my stand. She stared at me for a long moment her face stoic before turning to the open window and replying, " You have hour." Then she turned and left.

Luke popped back up from the window dusting himself off and looking very impressed. " Does nothing escape her?"

I smiled lightly, " She's always been like that. I'm not sure how she does it."

" At least she gave us some privy," he said

" I don't have an answer for you," I blurted out suddenly, covering my mouth when I realized that I'd said it.

His factual expression didn't change, he continued gazing at me through determined blue eyes. I glanced away feeling once again uncomfortable. " Nor did I expect you to," he said still looking at me. I said a month did I not. You still have time to make your choice." He leaned in close to me. " But a little familiarity never hurt." He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him.

"You really do not trust me do you?" He asked. I said nothing and he shook his head as if disappointed.

" Should I trust you?" I asked.

" I have never lied to you," he said. " So I supposed in a way you should."

" With holding some of the truth his still lying," I said.

" You expect me to tell you everything? Why my dear Uduak, we are not married yet." He kicked off his shoes then and sat on my bed.

" I never said that," I said shivering. " It's just that…" I would not say the real reason. I would not say it was because I wished to know more about him as person, because that would indicate that I was interested, that I actually was feeling something for him beside irritation.

He pressed his arms behind his head and leaned back, laying in a way that made it appear that he owed my bed. " I can deny you nothing. Go on ask me any questions that you wish, I will answer them with the upmost truth."

I stared at him in disbelief and he grinned and waved me on, beckoning me to start. He looked generally more amused and curious than scared of what I might ask. I opened my mouth but he spoke before I could say anything.

" I have slept with a total of ten women, two of which I was fully intent on marrying, three regulars at brothel, one my best mate, and the other four ladies at court. My favorite color is green; I much enjoy Eccles cakes, with whiskey. No I do not have any bastards." He sighed. "And yes it is my fullest intent to one day lay you down where it is most convenient and devour you body and soul. Only when you are ready of course, I like my victims willing."

I shot him a look. " I was not going to ask you any of that," I said.

He rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing his legs impatiently. " Yes, well it does not hurt to cover the basics, I have heard them so many times, it is hard to forget."

" Why don't you like Connor?" I blurted without thinking. I had a list of questions already on my tongue, I had only but to choose, and this one was not one of them, but I had to know.

He chuckled pushing back his curly hair with one hand. " The answer should be obvious, he is standing in the way of something I want. I do not much enjoy being told no. Had he not been in current possession of your upmost attention, I might have fancied us as mates."

"You can still be friends…" I said softly.

Luke chuckled, " A beautiful sentiment really my dear Uduak, but it is much to late for that. I ruined my chances of that the moment I decided to punch the brute and steal his girl." Luke glanced away from me then to gaze at the spot on the ceiling where they remained.

" I am not his," I said.

" Well I can assure you, you are not mine. At least not yet." He pulled at my coverlet, fidgeting with the loose strings, looking as bored as when we'd first started.

" Your father he…"

" Was in the business of trading." he said.

" Of what?" I asked.

" Tobacco, steel, lumber, clothe, goods of that nature." He sounded bored again. And when I started to ask him another question about the nature of the business and his father, he chuckled causing me to look his way. He held my sketchbook in both hands as he turned through it grinning all the while.

" Give that here," I said reaching for it. He moved out of my way, rolling off the other end of the bed and standing, leaving me laying there.

" Blimey!," he exclaimed, " Who is this handsome chap?" He held the book upon for me to see, revealing the sketch I did of his face. I lay my head down my arm, visibly defeated and sighed.

"Extraordinary," he said.

I glanced up. He sat down beside me, revealing the page I drew of the lion in my dreams. He ran his fingers lightly over the page, as if by doing so the creature would come off the page and reveal itself to us.

" Have you ever seen one of these before?" He asked me.

I shook my head, " Only in books."

" Well I have had the pleasure of meeting one myself," he said straightening up and leaning his shoulder closer to mine. Father and I were aboard a foreign vessel, one of Sultans own ships. I remember not much of that ship, except the elaborate designs painted across the deck and bow, large complex shapes that made my vision swim with color." He closed his eyes and smiled lightly, his fingers dancing across the air as he relieved the moment. " I was only a boy of six or seven mind you, I knew nothing of the complexity of art and colors, or how just a speck of red or blue could change an entire portrait."

He smiled to himself then continued. "Suddenly I hear this loud roar. Such a foolish boy I was, I grabbed my father's leg. He was speaking to the Captain. He laughed and told me my fear was misplaced, the beast could not harm me. I demanded to see. And saw I did. The beast was massive, its jaws big enough to shallow me whole. Beautiful as well, the perfect mixture of gold and brown, its mane like a crown upon his head. Such a magnificent creature, contained in a bloody cage." Luke replied, his mouth curling into a disapproving frown. 'King of the plains,' fears by all who approached him,' and yet there he sat."

" His roars sounded like cries to me, yet I was too young to understand the complexities of such things, the reason why such a massive beast would roar as if in pain, refusing to eat, waiting for death instead of maintaining what little pride that remained. Still when I looked into his eyes of one who understood just as well any man that true freedom was just an allusion. Luke ran a hand though his hair and chuckled lightly. "Stupid beast he would rather die than accept that simple truth."

. " To live or to die," I said softly. Luke turned to me curious, " It was his choice to make, his freedom to make it."

Luke considered this for a few long moments, staring at me as if I was something new to him, a gift yet unopened, a tangle of twisted strings, it was as if he did not know what to make of me, or my words.

" Perhaps," he finally said. I realized then just how close we really were, and I wondered when that had come to be. Was it I who had edged closer or was it him. " I have something for you."

" Luke…"

" Close your eyes."

I hesitated, but he beckoned me to do as he requested. I closed my eyes expecting at any minute he would kiss me. Instead I felt the coldness of metal pressed up against the skin of my neck, along with Luke's calloused hands.

" Open." He said. I opened my eyes and glanced down at my neck. A thin silver chain lay there, on its end hang a gold ring, carved into its side the elaborate design of a leaf, leading into a circlet of diamond, in its middle an green emerald.

" A little incentive," he said. " Do you like it."

" Luke…I cant…I…" He grabbed my face and pressed his forehead against mine. The action reminded of Connor, and the time he pressed his forehead against mine. I felt in a way that Luke doing the same was somehow canceling out Connor's actions, making it harder for me to see that moment between us as special, when I felt the same when Luke did it as well.

" Do not reject me," he said. " Not now. The month is not yet over. Consider wisely."

I shook my head, lost in my decision, , with Luke so close, holding me, begging me to wait. I had already agreed with myself that I would say no, yet my mouth refused to utter the words.

Brianna walked in then, expecting the scene with a stoic face. He grinned at her. "Good day Brianna," he said. She said nothing. "I was just leaving." He kissed my forehead. " I expect an answer when I return," he whispered against my skin before backing up slowly. She glared at him as he walked, and he grinned at her, waving his goodbye before turning and disappearing down the hall.

I kept my eyes to the ground so that she would not see my face, or how my own thoughts and decisions were weighting down upon me, so heavy that I could barely stand.

" Connor came looking for you," she said.

" What did you tell him?" I asked my gaze still on the floor.

" The truth," she replied without hesitation before turning and going back inside.

Two days later I received news from Brianna that the General had been killed.

* * *

_Life or death, it was his choice to make, his freedom to make it…_her bloody voice was stuck in his head again, crowding all other thoughts, distracting him from his task at hand. He needed another distraction, another thought, something anything.

He needed…

The door to his parlor opened.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you."

_Ailsa. _

" That is the same question Father and the General asked me before I ran my knife through their throats," Luke replied turning to smile at his sister. She was angry, her auburn eyebrows curled in a look of shear displeasure. Her thin lips twisted into a grimace. Had it not been for the obvious differences in physicality, and subtle features, no one would be able to tell them apart. They were twins after all.

" Should I be worried?" She snapped.

" Perhaps," Luke replied running his paint brush evenly across the canvas. " I visited a shaman woman today."

" Was that before or after you ran your knife through General Aaron's bloody throat?"

" Before," Luke chimed. He continued, " She said her name was Circe, lived in a quaint place actually. A bit too boney for me, but perhaps I am just picky." He paused long enough to both annoy Ailsa and pick up another paint brush, this one tipped with red the color of blood. "Marvelous thing really, she already knew my name, even before pleasant introductions were made." He smiled to himself. Ailsa was the last person anyone wanted to annoy, she had a quick temper and even quicker hand.

" And?"

" Tell me sister, do you fancy me a lion?"

* * *

**Sorry no Connor in this chapter. I know don't be mad. Just felt like more insight into Luke's character was needed. I need to build the relationship...build that emotional drama...mohahahahahahaha. ( :/)! Hope it helped. I wonder what Connor will think...and what Brianna told him. **

**More Connor next chapter I promise. Until then peace out! **

**Little Gift for my readers. Visit my profile for link to sketch of Luke on my deviantart page, for all of those who wonder...  
**


	15. Hurt

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys. College is literally killing me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, or any of the characters. **

**Longer chapter to make up for the wait guys! **

* * *

"I intend to marry her," Luke said as he stood before a very serious faced Connor. Connor said nothing wondering all the while why this man had chosen to go out of his way to confront him, when he'd said more than once that Luke was not allowed on the homestead.

"Leave," Connor snapped. "This is your last warning."

Luke did not move. "Before I left her, she said we could be mates." He paused as smiled to himself as if giving Connor time to ingest the statement.

_Before I left her…? _

"Had she been anyone else I would have marked her a liar and a fool, but she is not. And she meant all that she said. I was never good at sharing, you see. Mother would always scold me whenever I took toys from sister.

And I sense neither are you."

"What do you want?"

"We can never be friends, you and I, I and you." Luke said continuing as if not hearing anything else. "Because we want the same thing, oh don't look so surprised, you love her, I dare say just as much as I do, maybe even more so." He grinned. "You may not have realized it yet, which is understandable, for a savage,

"You killed the General," Connor replied.

"Perhaps," he said. "Either way someone had to do it. Are you angry because I beat you there?"

"No."

"Either way, no I will not leave, not until I get my final answer. If you wish to fight about the matter, we can but I will assure you the result will not be the same as it was before. I for Uduak's sake let you win the first lot, I will not again."

His knifes slid from their hiding place in his sleeve into the palms of his hands where he held them. They were janbiyas smaller than most, made to fit into the palms of his hands, and his hands only. The hilts was twisted gold, its bending metal molded into the shape of a lion, blue rubies incrusted the place where its eyes lay, and sharp diamonds its teeth. Connor stared at him for a long moment, weighing the outcomes, the situation. He did not have long to think about it through as Luke attacked, lifting his blades in a upward cut intent on slashing Connor across the chest. Connor threw up his tomahawk, the metals clashing together sending sparks into the air.

"Perhaps killing you would be easier," He said as they both struggled to match the others strength. "Then Uduak will have one less thing to worry about." He jumped back then, just as Connor gained the upper hand and swung his tomahawk. "Easier, but not at all fun," Luke replied before drawing in his blades and folding his arms across his chest. "You don't have to look at me like that. There is a price on your head, but I won't be taking it so you can relax mate."

"Mercen-"

"Mercenary yes. And before you tell Uduak, I must inform you that I plan on doing it myself."

Connor lifted up his chin, and spat "Before or after she agrees to marry you?"

"Before of course, if she can love you, savage assassin, then-"

"You kill for money, personal gain; there is no justice in what you do."

Luke raised both his eyebrows in amusement, "And there's justice in what you do? A killer is a killer my savage friend, whether for money or for justice, you serve the god of death, you deal his hand, deliver his messages. Follow his cry. Killing for money makes it less personal, yet it is killing all the same."

Connor glared at him, his tomahawk still withdrawn he said firmly, "Leave."

Luke withdrew his knifes again and bowed, " If you can manage to kill me my friend, then you are free to drag away my bloody corpse."

Connor came at him first.

"That is enough!" They both stopped and turned their gaze, Achilles stood in the path, cane at his front, balanced between his two wrinkled hands. He shuffled in to stand between the two of them. "Young man," he said pointing his cane at Luke.

Luke bowed, "Achilles."

"Achilles," Connor began but Achilles held up his hand.

Connor growled turning his gaze away straightening up his shoulders, then eventually his stance.

"Why are you here?" He asked Luke.

Luke smiled. "It's not to kill your errand boy if that is what you're wondering."

Achilles nodded, taking Luke's word, to Connor's surprise for face value, although he never once removed his gaze from his face. "No of course not," Achilles said as if the mere thought of such a thing were blasphemy itself. "Had that been the case you would have already done it."

"Finally," Luke said, "A fellow who understands me."

"What are you here for boy?" Achilles repeated more firmly.

" Uduak of coarse," Luke replied simply, " I intend to ask for her hand in marriage, and I'm fairly certain she will not disagree. Only as you probably already know old man, she is in love with another. I've come to set matters straight between the savage and I."

"By killing him," Achilles noted.

"I'd hoped to talk it out first."

Achilles shook his head. "That is not all is it boy?"

Luke grinned. "I do hope that when I reach the ripe age of the elderly I am half as knowing as you lot are," he said

* * *

My mind was in tangles for I had far too much to think about, and my body felt heaver, and harder to carry around. I found it difficult to eat, and I sought quiet in the woods, rather than in my own home surrounded by the things I loved. Sitting there my back against the trees I thought of Luke, of what he said, of how I'd let him kiss me as he wished, not thinking to stop him, how it had at the time felt so right. Then of Connor who I thought I loved, who side I was determined to stand beside.

In the comfort of my solitude I cried, covering my mouth lest the trees hear my sobs. It was foolish I knew to weep over such trivial matters, but I was still just a girl, and no matter how strong I pretended to be, I was still in reality weak.

It was Obi who found me first, his massive form appearing through the brush, large black and grey. He nuzzled my arm with his huge wet nose and just about pushed me over trying to get my attention.

"It has been a while," I said taking his head in my hands and scratching his ears. He made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine and licked my face, before setting his head upon my lap and laying in the cool shade with me.

"What am I to do?" I asked him as I rubbed his ears. I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions, so hard my decisions were.

" Uduak."

I glanced up in surprise to see Myriam coming my way. Obi stood, his teeth bore growling. Myriam withdrew her gun.

" Stand back," she warned.

" Myriam wait," I said grabbing Obi around the neck. His growling increased. "Its ok," I said patting him. Then glancing up at Myriam I replied, "It is alright," I said. "He's not going to hurt me."

" Is this the wolf you were telling me about?" Myriam asked. I nodded. " He's huge," she said lowering her weapon slightly, but still keeping up her guard. Obi on the other hand refused to back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to close. "How do you control him?"

" I don't," I said. " He comes and goes as he pleases." I let Obi go and he sat completely still and silent watching Myriam with large ember eyes.

" Is everything ok with you?" She asked me, " You seem down."

" Yes. I'm fine," I said a little too quickly, " I've just had a lot of thinking to do."

She smiled at me. " Come have a drink with me, we can talk about it there."

" A drink actually sounds nice," I said standing. I shooed Obi away and Myriam and I walked to the Inn in silence. When we arrived the place was fairly filled as usual when we arrived, and we ordered a bottle of whiskey and two mugs to share between the both of us. I took a long hard gulp before placing the cup down half empty.

I beckoned her to tell me about her day and the happenings in her life at the moment, for I did not wish to dig into my own. She talked about hunting, and the new gun she'd just brought, then about Norris and his antics. In turn I told her about my paintings, and the newest skills I was attempting to learn with hardly any success. We laughed and gossiped, chatting like two school girls.

By the time we'd finished talking, the entire bottle was empty and I felt dizzy. I was never much of a drinker, always limited to a cup or two, never as much as I drank with Myriam. We walked to the docks where a couple of ships had made port and were letting the passengers off one by one as they resupplied and readied to take sail again.

" I've never see this many people on the docks before," Myriam noted. I glanced around at the men women and children, all wealthy, with their feather hats and silk dresses, fans and topcoats. " A gun's dealer, I'll be right back," Myriam said letting me go. I sat down on a cut log, my hands folded in my lap and waited for her my head spinning, wanting nothing more than to lay down on the grass and just sleep.

" That can't be your real name."

" It is just Connor."

I sat up and turned. _Connor…_

"I've never seen one like you before."

He stood just forty feet behind me on the dock, wearing his Captains uniform. In front of him stood two young women, wearing elaborate dresses, decorated with lace and jewelry, in their hands parasol, which they spun in their gloved hands as they smiled and spoke. I recognized their smiles, their looks, they were flirting. I stood up, a little to fast for my own good, my dizziness and unsteady stance caught up with me and I fell three feet from where they stood.

Mud and dirt splashed my face as I fell. Embarrassed I lifted myself up before he could and stood quickly. Both the women were blond of hair and heavily powered, their faces twisted in a look of disgust. The one closest to me wore a light blue dress, its end flecked with bits of splattered mud.

" Tis is silk given to me by my father, you stupid mulatto whore."

I flinched at her insults despite myself, and when she lifted her hand to slap me I closed my eyes and drew into myself.

" That is enough." Connor said.

" How dare you!"

I opened my eyes. Connor held the woman in the blue dress wrist in his hand, suspended in the air, just inches from my face.

" Do you have any idea who my father is?" She gasped pulling her wrist back sharply.

" Mr. Faulkner," Connor shouted. He appeared seconds later.

" Yes Captain."

" Take Uduak aboard the Aquila," Connor said firmly, " I will be there shortly."

" Do you always go a courting trouble?" Mr. Faulkner said as I wiped the mud and dirt from my face.

" It would seem like it," I said. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "All is well girl," he said grinning at me. "I understand what a few drinks to can do."

" It wasn't the drink, "I lied smiling nervously at him.

" You've got his breeches in a knot," Mr. Faulkner said. I turned to him questions on my face. He laughed and patted my back, " You kids are young, matters of the heart and groin seem important now. They won't twenty years from now, I can assure you."

" I don't know what you saying sir" I said, but he continued to laugh.

" Give the boy time, he'll come around," Mr. Faulkner said.

The door to the quarters opened then and Connor stepped through.

I was still staring at Faulkner when he said " Well look at that, I still have work abroad deck to do." Before sliding out of the door, leaving Connor and I alone.

I lowered my gaze, " Before you start scolding me," I said, " I was defending you." I said using the same line he used on me whenever he protected me from feisty men. Although I knew this was nothing compared to that. Still I had nothing else to say under his penetrating gaze.

" You are bleeding," he said.

I glanced down at my palms, they were bleeding, the skin scrapped clean, bits of rock stuck in the flesh. I hadn't even noticed until she pointed it out, now my hands stung and burned.

He walked past me then, silent as the stones back to the outside, returning minutes later with a tub filled with water, clean gauze. He started to bend down to level himself with my hands but I stopped him.

"Here," I said moving and sitting on his desk, then holding my hands out quickly to cease the awkward silence and strange look he gave me. He began work on my hands then, gently scrubbing the torn skin, apologizing softly when I winced and flinched from the pain.

"You think I'm mad," I said watching my blood swirl in the water changing it a dull red.

" What were you trying to do?" He asked.

" You always ask me that," I said, " Right after you have to fix my messes."

He said nothing, just continued to wrap my hands in the gauze. I was not satisfied with his silence. For it cut deeper than any stone, any blade. I could not read his silence. While silence was familiar to him it was not familiar to me. I hated it. With each passing moment I felt smaller and smaller.

" I'm sorry," I blurted. " For whatever Brianna said to you, it-"

" It doesn't matter," he barked, " Do not apologize for it."

" No I have too…I know…she wasn't…" I stopped myself. Words were bubbling in my throat, threating to come out, to overflow and fill the room. I had so many confessions, so many things I wished to say to him, so little time to say them. But I had promised myself I would not place him in that position, I would not say the things I so often wished I could, because he did not need the weight of my feelings, pressed upon the responsibilities he already had. I was just one person, when he had many hundred others to take care of.

_One selfish person…_

"Your right," I said my eyes narrowed on the floor between his feet and the table. I could not look at him, into the eyes that had seen so much more than my own, yet had not.

He finished the wrapping and let me go. We sat in silence for a few moments, close yet not touching. In those moments I noted that he was tense, angry, that he smelled of sea and salt, sweat and oak. That he was so much bigger than me, a tower while I was nothing more than a leaf. There was stubble on his face, a sight I'd only seen several times in my course of knowing him, and I wondered if all his people grew facial hair, or if it was just him. I wondered if it felt as Luke's had against my skin, prickly, comforting or if it had a completely different texture all together.

"Well goodnight." I felt like crying again, and I stood ready to retreat. If I stayed a moment longer I would say something I would regret later, do something I would regret later. I would reveal to him what I had hidden for so long. I could not handle that, and I doubted he could either.

I made it halfway up the stairs before he asked, "Will you marry him?"

I stopped in my tracks. My heart thudded in my chest, so loud I could have sworn he heard it in the silence that followed.

I told him before that I was selfish, I'd told him that many times, and yet he did not listen. He thought me kind in much, when he should have thought me kind in little.

I tried to quickly find words. "Connor…I…"

"Do what you want," he barked, walking past me, "I do not care." Then he slammed the door behind him, leaving me in his quarters alone.

"You don't mean that," I whispered. But there was no one there to answer me.

* * *

I did not leave my home for the remainder of that month, nor did I eat or drink much. Not even painting brought me relief. Brianna did not bother me in this, she knew I had suffered, and try as I might to blame her completely for what I had occurred I could not place all the blame on her.

She had warned me after all this would happen, that I should watch where I stride, else I ended up like my mother. Myriam and Prudence came for me, noting the change in Connor's mood and the overall setting of the homestead, and I kindly refused their visits.

This hurt I needed to ride out alone.

On the night of the first day of the next month Brianna spent several hours warming water, and boiling rose petals for my bath, a task I would have normally told her I could do myself, but I could tell she wanted to make me happy, and I rode her guilt.

The bath smelled of roses and honey, and was steaming and refreshing against my skin. I submitted myself to its comfort, recalling little else that felt so good. In it I almost forgot everything else, Luke, Connor, the headband upon my head, and ring still curled around my neck, my sadness, everything.

Almost.

My sadness came back to me little by little with the cooling of the water, and I found within an hour of sitting in the tub that I was crying, tears as hot as the water.

I pulled myself from the tub, wrapped myself with a fresh silk night dress and hurried to my room, feeling the coldness of the room the moment I stepped in recalling not when I opened my window. My cheeks felt hot and sticky with my own tears and I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball upon my own bed and sleep away my troubles. In the darkness I fumbled to light a candle, bruising myself on the nightstand before I successfully caught the flame.

The room filled with orange light and I turned to my bed, yelping and almost falling over when I saw who sat upon it smiling at me.

"Luke. You frightened me."

He grinned. "That was not the effect I was going for mind you," he said throwing his long legs off the side and coming towards me in one quick stride. "You smell delightful," he said running his fingers over my collarbone. "Well I guess anyone in my position would think so after spending an entire week and a half aboard a ship with-"

I grabbed him then, pulling him into a kiss.

He pulled back surprised. " Uduak…I have to tell you…"

I pulled his vest, "Later," I said. I was desperate and cold, and wanted nothing more than for someone to want me. Hurt was a powerful thing, it made those who felt it act irrationally, do things they would not normally do, seek comfort from wherever they could find it.

"_Do what you want, I do not care…" _

There was no further argument on Luke's part. He complied. And I basked in his need, his desire. How could I not know I wanted this, wanted him.

_You will be devoured Dove among beast. _

I was indeed being devoured, by this man, his hands, and his lips upon my skin, hot like fire it burned my skin, made it impossible to breath, to think, to consider what I was doing. And I didn't care.

For that time I almost forgot my hurt…almost.

* * *

**I probably just lost like fifty readers in this chapter alone. Yes big risk I'm taking here people, but lets think back to the former chapters, this was bound to happen eventually. Uduak is hurt, Uduak is desperate and I'm pretty sure Luke is aware of all of this. I highly doubt Connor the poor thing knows how to handle jealously very well, and he's probably not going to tell Uduak how he's really feeling, so being blunt and slightly mean is his reaction. He's an angry kid what can we do.  
**

**Sorry to break it too you folks, but my OC's tend to be irrational, and slightly emotionally unstable and as an effect they do irrational things. In Uduak's case it would be sleeping with Luke. Does she really love him ( shrugs), is she just trying to fill that empty hole punched in her chest by her love for a man she can't have ( most likely). But before any gets angry or frustrated, put yourself in her shoes. Humans are weak willed creatures, powered by negative emotions just as much as they are by positive.**

**AND I JUST LOVE DRAMA! **

**Seriously folks stuff like this happens all the time in real life. Ask Maury and Opera. **

**Info of the Real Kind: **

**Janbiya: Arabic term for dagger. Curved blade, and is usually worn on a belt. The price of the dagger is determined by its hilt and what is made of. Most are made of wood or ivory ( which is expensive), in the case of Luke it would be gold. The design shows the status of the owner. The blade is double sided and made of steel. **

**Silk: Not much to say that everyone doesn't already know. Originated from China, made from Silkworms. Quite expensive because few people knew how to make it, so most of the time it had to be traded oversees, where tailors made it into dresses and suits for wealthy men and women. **

**Parasol: A umbrella that did absolutely nothing in protecting the person carrying it from rain, but did provide small protection from the sun. Usually made of lace or silk. **

**On to the next chapter!**


	16. And He Let Her Go

**Guess what I'm supposed to be studying for Exams, but I've taken a break for YOU! Yes the love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, or any of the characters. **

**Longer chapter to make up for the wait guys! **

* * *

Hurt could only be sated for so long before like a hungry beast it arose and devoured the one feeling it.

I awoke to the feel of Luke's fingers on my spine, tracing the curve of my back.

"I must meet your teacher," he sighed. I sat up from my place on his chest; a candle was lite, creating shadows in the dark room with orange light. I gazed down at him, at his grinning face, and messy hair. There were scratches and the remains of my handprints on his chest, like tattoos that brought the whole night spinning back to me in waves of guilt and pleasure.

"You were not gentle in the very least," he said sitting up as well and facing me, when he noticed me staring "Not that I'm complaining, a bit of rough play never hurt anyone."

"Luke…"

He kissed me, and I let him. _Love ruins…_I'd heard it from my mother, from Brianna, from Circe. Like the chorus of a song, repeating, repeating, and never leaving my head. Love ruined in more ways than one. In my case, it was the hurt of it all that drove me to this, the knowing that the person I loved did not love me, did not want me.

" Hum…" Luke said pulling back. "How long has it been?"

"That's not the kind of question you ask a lady," I said.

"Shall I start guessing then," he replied and when I said nothing, he said, "You seemed desperate, angry, all qualities that made for a great night I can assure you, but leaves me worried."

I glanced down at the space between us. "I'm fine; it's just been a while."

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. "Tell me am I the best you've ever had?"

I touched his face then, running my fingers over the sockets of his eyes, the straightness of his nose, his jaw. I tried to imagine myself like this, every day with him. Waking up bare, jesting, and happy. And sadly I could, but not with Connor. I let my hand fall, and moved to slide off the bed. He grabbed me, puling me back, taking my face in his hands and kissing me until I could not breathe. My back hit the bed and he pulled away gasping.

" I fancy being on top this time, I need a proper answer."

When I awoke again Luke was sleep, barely stirring even after I slid from the bed to the floor. My legs felt shaky and weak, and I felt sorer than I had in a very long time. I could only guess that was a good thing,

Still I didn't want to think about it, about what we'd done, of how I'd clung to him, actually allowed myself to feel something for him. I resisted looking back at where he lay, lest he be awake and grinning at me.

Our clothes were scattered on the floor, a tangle of linen and silk. I went to work picking them up, slipping back into my silk robe and folding his pants and shirt. The last item I grabbed was his coat, which was wool and heavy, I folded the end, moving the sleeves in attempt to fold them as well. Something fell from them then, landing on the stack of folded clothes, and I dropped the coat in surprise to pick up the fallen item.

It was a curved dagger still hidden in its sheathe, the hilt pure gold curled into the elaborate shape of a lion, whose jaws were wide open exposing sharp teeth. Blue jewels incrusted where its eyes should be, its crystals catching the light, and creating tiny specks of light that covered the room. I pulled the dagger free from its sheathe, and examined the iron, which was so sharp it tore a line in my finger when I tested the blade. There was blood still on it, dried and flaking, it peeled off onto my hand like fallen leaves, brown against my pale palm.

_What was he doing with this…_I turned to him, still asleep. Distrust boiled in my gut, and I suddenly felt afraid, for what reason I did not know.

I clutched the knife to my chest then and moved back towards the bed, climbing upon it carefully has not to wake him up, then straddling him. He stirred then but did not open his eyes, instead brought one hand up to cover his face.

"It is far too early, give me two more hours perhaps-"

I pressed the dagger to his throat then, caring not that the tiny movement cut his skin. He moved his hand then to peer up at me with amused blue eyes.

" Good morning my dear," he said. "I was thinking tea and crumpets this morning, what would you like?"

He seemed the least bit phased by the dagger at his throat.

" What is this?" I asked.

" A Jabaya," he replied aloofly. "Given to me by Hardik on the west of India, quite a good friend of my fathers, good man. He-"

" That's not what I want to know. Why do you have it? Why does it have blood on it? Who are you really?" I had more questions to ask, but my voice began to crack, and I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes and the burn of sadness in my throat.

" Uduak," he said softly, reaching up to take hold of the hand holding the dagger.

" No," I barked, pressing it harder against his throat. " Tell me what I want to know."

" You won't hurt me," he said softly, kindly, as if talking to a wild animal.

" I will if I have to…"

" You won't have to. Now give me the dagger."

" You aren't a painters assistant are you? I asked. " You aren't at all what you say."

" I am," he said softly, his yes never once leaving my face. " But I also have not been telling you the whole truth. Please Uduak allow me to explain."

" Lie to me and I will slit your throat," I said firmly. He would not talk his way out of this one, hypnotize me with pretty words, I would not let him.

He stayed where he was, his eyes still transfixed on mine as he replied, " I am what most people would call a mercenary I…"

" You kill people for money," I answered. I almost dropped the dagger then. " You kill people…" I said more softly.

" Yes," he said glancing away.

" Why?"

" For profit of course what other reason…"

" No," I said, " Why didn't you tell me sooner…but I …we…?"

" I planned to, Uduak you must believe it was never my intention to mislead you, I can assure you I have never lied to you."

I lifted the dagger higher, " Who's blood is this?" I asked turning my eyes to the peeling flecks of brown.

" Will it make much of a difference Uduak?" He asked

"Who's blood?" I insisted.

" Either Father's or the General's, at this point I really cannot tell."

I felt myself withdrawing a little, pulling the dagger back away from his neck, surprised by his answer.

" Why? Why would you kill your own father?"

" He asked me to kill my own mother," he said a matter-a-factly. "Imagine that, the woman who raised me, taught me all that I know, was there for when he was off in the gallows on his ships. So I killed him, drove my dagger straight through his bloody neck," his voice was calm, calmer than I'd ever heard it, and it frightened me. His eyes bore into mine, blue as the sky, cold as ice. " Hated the bloody bastard either way, I was bound to do it eventually. It paid to have an excuse."

I felt the world spinning around me. I didn't know what to say, to do. In response to what he'd just told me, all I could do was stare at him, at his sharp blue eyes, examine the slight scars upon his face and chest, invisible to me once before, because I chose not to see them, but now to evident when I finally opened my eyes to the truth.

" Perhaps we should sit up, this position is not my favorite."

"No," I said when he tried to move. " Why did you not tell me sooner?"

" Tell me Uduak, would have even considered me if I'd spilled my horrible past, deeds to you?"

" Anything is better than this," I said.

" Uduak," Luke said as he grabbed my arms and spun, I gasped as I was pushed onto my back the dagger plucked from my hand in the process. The movement was so fast I did not have time to react. He threw the dagger to the floor and took both my wrist in his left hand.

" Let me go," I said struggling.

" No. Not until you listen."

I opened my mouth to scream, he covered it with his left hand. He looked angry, determined.

" You would love him despite all that you know? But shun me. Look up to his deeds, but look down at mine. This I do not understand Uduak."

He stood turning his back to me. I sat up slowly, searching for the words, something, anything to stop the silence, the ringing in my ears. Moments of silence passed, in which all that would be heard was the air shushing between us, cool and stinging..

" Why didn't you tell me before…?" I asked.

He smiled at me, " You did not give me much time Uduak," he said. " You are quite persuasive, great form by the way. Had I been anyone else you might have actually succeeded in slitting my throat. Who taught you that?"

" Brothels teach more than just the art of pleasure."

"Perhaps I should visit more often, I might learn a thing or two," he said bending down to kiss me I moved away from him.

" Who are you really?" I asked

" I am who I claim to be, Luke Rhodes, painters assistant, youngest of my father's sons, lover of all things beautiful.."

" Mercenary," I finished for him.

" Mercenary…well yes."

" Why a mercenary? Who taught you?"

" One does not simply learn such things Uduak, it is an art, a form, a gift. Ask your savage mate, he will tell you. One is born with it, and when destiny calls we come."

" That doesn't make any sense," I said.

" It won't," he said softly turning to my window.

" H-how many people have you killed?" I asked hesitantly, not expecting an answer.

" To many to count, men, women, a few children." I felt my face twist in horror, men…even women I understood but children. he glanced at me. " I do not ask questions," he said, " I simply do what I am paid to." He ran a hand through his hair, I could tell he was uncomfortable, he wanted to stop talking about the subject, but I wanted to continue, had to continue. I had to know, who this man truly was. " I can assure you," he said, " All are not as innocent as you may believe, most are not actually."

" The painting, working in Verde's shop. Was all that lies as well."

He shook his head, " Not by half, I do paint, quite frequently, and I do work for Verde, mixing paints, receiving my latest calls."

" Verde's?"

" A mercenary yes," he said. " As is the rest of the people I have the displeasure of working beside. I wish to introduce you to them all one day, strange lot they are, you are sure to love them, seeing how I find it difficult to stand in the same room with them for too long."

I moved away from him unconsciously then, pulling my robe tighter about myself . " How do I know you're telling the truth? That you're not just here to kill Connor."

" I can assure you Uduak, that if I wanted your dog dead he would be dead by now." He moved towards me then and I stepped back, curling my body in the opposite direction before turning to run to the door, I grabbed the handle and pulled the door an inch before his hand gripped mine. The grip was not hard or tight, but gently and soft, enough for me to break away should I choose too, fling open the door and never look back. I opened it an inch.

" You're afraid, but not of what I do, of what I am, you're afraid of letting me love you, of loving me. You think that you can just have sex with me, and move." His hand tightened around mine. I'm telling you now Uduak, you cannot. I am not him, I will not push you aside, I will chase you to the ends of the earth if I must."

I glanced at our hands then, noticing for the first time since waking up that Luke had somehow slipped the ring that once chained around my neck to my finger. Now the metal burned and stung against my flesh, as if it were somehow alive.

I turned and faced him, boring my eyes into his, " I want to trust you," I said, " I want to believe everything you say…I…" I twisted the ring around my finger nervously. " I want to…"

" What is stopping you," Luke asked.

* * *

" You can't run from her forever Captain," Mr. Faulkner said

" I am not running," Connor said not taking his eyes off the ocean stretched out before him. He reasoned with himself that he needed time away from her, away from the homestead where her presence seemed to radiate from everywhere. He was angry this he would admit to himself, but angry at what he could not say.

If she was to marry this was her own business, be it to Luke or any other man. Yet thinking of it, of her standing beside another, being silly, laughing, scolding made him not only angry but warily.

_Did you think she is yours…_

He was wrong, going back out to sea didn't help any, it only made it worse. There was no noise, nothing to distract his thoughts, he retired to his quarters then, stood in the spot she once stood in just a day before, when he'd told her he didn't care what she did. That was a lie, he did care, he cared more than she knew.

* * *

" Can I look now?" I asked as Luke led me up the stairs of Verde's shop into the backrooms, his hands over my eyes.

" Just a few more steps," Luke said.

" It better be good, for you to sneak me out. Brianna's going to kill us both."

A door opened in front of me, sending the strong acidic smell of paint and sulfate rushing my way. Luke removed his hands from my eyes revealing the room in which we were standing. It was a parlor, to the far side a burgundy couch, beside it a nightstand filled with jars of opened paint. Against the wall a huge wardrobe, painted with swirls of colors, lining the walls numerous paintings. The city street, still bustling with people, the market, the docks and shipyard, cannons, the brothel, coffee house, pub. I twirled around taking it all in, the scents the sights. Stopping when my eyes caught sight of the painting of the sunset, the blends of yellow and orange, and blue beautiful, and unique.

" My home away from home," Luke said. " What do you think?"

" Mines still better," I teased moving away from him. He caught me then, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, then lifting me. My back hit the couch, and he kissed me until I could not breathe, pulling back to stare.

" What was the rule again? Some about no…"

" No more sex," I said.

" Right, ever the cruel one Uduak. It's like giving a starving man a piece of ham from a banquet that will never come. He stood up, " Lets get you home then, before your mistress realizes you've gone. I'm sure I can smolder you to death with my mouth on the way there."

I followed him out then, but not before taking one last look at the walls, at the paintings that spoke so much life into the kind of man Luke truly was. They were all done at a distance, not one close up, the people mere specks against the canvas, their lives as he viewed them, small and unimportant.

A slider of sadness touched my heart and I thought of Connor. Connor who I'd hadn't seen or sought out in two weeks. How his words had ended everything, how hurt I still truly was at hearing what I'd known all along. I wondered what I would say when I finally saw him, finally spoke to him.

I was quiet on the way back, and Luke didn't bother me. " I'm going to go see him," I said to Luke when we arrived back.

" How do you know he's even there, the brute could be out fighting bears or whatever it is he does on his free time.."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Luke…"

" I will not say I don't care, because I do. I will come with you."

" No, you won't. You will go home, or where ever it is wankers go on their free time," I said cattily. He smiled his curling lion smile.

" Oh good one, see this is why you wear the pants," he said. " You have one hour before I come looking."

I set off then down the path my heart pounding in my chest, Luke's ring burning against my finger. I did not know what I was going to say, what I could say to a man who did not care. But I knew I must say something, not for him, but for myself. Hurt was a heavy burden to bear and I did not bear it well.

I knocked on the Manor door, it felt weird to knock, seeing how all the times before I simply entered as if it was my home. Achilles answered.

" Uduak, what a pleasant surprise," he said, " It has been quite a while."

" I came to see…"

" Connor," he said finishing my sentence, " Such a stubborn boy he says he will see no one."

I felt my face fall. Achilles smiled, " It's quite a good thing this isn't his house, else I would have to heed that command," he stepped aside. " He is upstairs."

He shuffled away then leaving me standing at the door, breathing hard, feeling as if I was going to explode. I climbed the stairs slowly deliberately, my footsteps more quiet than they normally were. I reached the top in what felt like hours, taking slow deep breaths I stood outside the door to his room, praying to every God I knew that he would receive me.

I knocked on the wood of the pane, getting no answer I poked my head inside. He lay on his bed, shirtless, uncovered, asleep. His hair was undone spread out upon his pillow like a swirling river of brown. His fist for once relaxed at his sides, his body still. I'd only seen him this way once, after Circe had put him to sleep in her home, after he'd come looking for me in the wood.

I examined him then, the old scars, the new scars barring his chest, his sleeping face, the rise and fall of his chest, and I knew how I'd fallen in love with him, what all that he was, would be. I knew why it was so hard for me to let go, to accept what would never be. I knew and it hurt me down to the very marrow of my bones.

I cried then, as I had the night when he told me did not care what I did. Covering my mouth so that I would not wake him, cause him to see just how pathetic and selfish I really was. I'd come here intending to say so much when I had so little words to speak. He deserved so much better.

I touched my head, pulling the headband he'd given me down, causing my bags to fall in my face. I ran my fingers over the texture, burned the color into my brain, this thing of beauty tainted by my ugly form. It felt so familiar against my head, like a sheet of protection for a child against a raging storm. There was not a day that went by that I did not wear it, that I did not think of him, of his troubles as I went about my life. I must have stared at it for hours, because when I looked up Connor was no longer sleeping, but upright staring at my hands. I glanced up, and then back down at my hands, tears still running down my cheeks, face swollen.

" Did you mean it?" I said.

" What?" He asked.

" When you said that someday I would find someone to put up with me?"

" I did," he said.

" Thank you," I replied reaching over and grabbing his hand. Opening it I placed the headband in his palm and closed his fingers over it. He glanced at it, then at me, visibly confused. I smiled. "One day…someone will come along…she'll be strong, smart, unselfish, patient…she won't be me. Give it to her, give all to her. Maybe she'll deserve it, because I don't."

He opened his mouth to say something and I pressed my fingertips against his lips stopping him. " For once let's not argue. Goodbye Ratonhnhaké:ton," I said standing.

* * *

" Goodbye Ratonhnhaké:ton."

_Goodbye…goodbye…._

_No…please…._

_Don't go…_

She turned her back on him and he reached for her, for her arm which was inches from his gasp.

_Let her go…_

_Distraction…_

_No…no…_

He dropped his hand, she paused at the doorway, and he was sure she would look back, wanted her to look back. But she continued on, shoulders shaking, out of his doorway, out of his life.

And he let her go.

* * *

I walked out of the manor, to the path, wiling my tears to stop, my sorrow to end. How many women had loved men who's destinies were carved in stone? How many women suffered each day in desire for what they could not have? How many women finally let go, and felt worse than they had before?

I fled to the wood for comfort and solitude, where I wailed, loud sobs that I was sure everyone could hear. My ears were ringing and I felt colder than I had before. Nothing could ease this feeling.

"Oh you poor dear." I lifted my head to the unfamiliar voice. A woman stood before me, holding a parasol. She wore a dress the color of blood, the corset strung so tight her torso curved like an hourglass,. Her gloves were lace, and she wore a hat that was the same color of her dress, the tail of a fox woven around its seam. Her hair was curly and auburn, pulled into a tight bun, her eyes blue.

She smiled a curling lion smile, and it was then that I knew, she was Luke's sister, Ailsa. She bent down before me, still holding her parasol, her gaze cold. "Your face is all swollen and red," She reached over and touched my cheek, and like a wounded animal I shrunk back.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Now that won't do," she said standing to her full height. " I don't know what all the fuss is about, there are mulattos on my farm who are prettier than you." She tapped her chin in thought. " Men do love a whore. What do you think Eugene?"

I tried to move, to stand, only to find that I could not.

" I much prefer auburn myself," another voice said, the sound thick and rich.

"Oh you dog," Ailsa said. " You know your flattery is wasted on me."

The man moved towards me, he was huge, bigger than Connor yet not as tall, his head was shaved, his face as well. He wore an eye patch over his hideously scared face.

I tried to speak, to scream but no sound would escape. " She's still awake," the man said.

" Pareira," Ailsa said, "Not enough to kill her. But just enough to keep her down for a while, she's not going anywhere."

The man grabbed my arm, in his hands I was but a rag doll in his grip. He lifted me, and threw me across his back, so that I hung limp. "What about your brother?" He asked.

"The fool," Ailsa said. " He should know better than to fraternize with the merchandise."

Seconds later my world went black.

* * *

**DUMPDUMDDAAAAAA! **

**Can I say that this has been the longest few weeks ever, I mean college is not fun. AT ALL. Anyways long chapter for you guys why cause I love you, but I doubt any of you love me after reading. **

**NOOOO! Why is Connor not with Uduak by now? **

**WHY can't we proceed with the kissing and love making? **

**WHY won't he just tell her he loves her already, come on DUDE! LUKE's getting all the action. Where's your balls? **

**Think about it folks, all of you have played the game, and if not played the game then know what is going on, Connor is a complex character, with a complex mission. I have no doubt that he loves Uduak, but the problem lies and allowing himself to love her. So the only other option is to let her go. Is it hard. Well duh! **

**I DUNNO, but shits about to get hairy. We all know Luke's hiding something, apparently a psycho sister is one of his many secrets. Either way stick with me guys, I do not wish to disappoint. **


	17. Love of a Good Woman

When I awoke my head was throbbing and my knees felt numb. I glanced around adjusting my vision to the dark.

I was in a room, laying on a bed, covered with ornate bed spreads, and silk sheets, to the farthest right corner was an oak dresser to the left a vanity stand.

I walked to the door. It was locked as expected. I hit it with my fist as hard as I could and shouted, "Hello! Is anyone there?" My voice sounded horse, and every word was like a scratch in my throat. " Let me out!"

No answer. I tried again." Let me Out!"

The door opened then just as I was ready to pound its wood frame and I fell forward into the soft bosom of another woman. She smelled of cloves and flowers and her skin was smooth against my cheek. I glanced up to see two blue eyes staring down at me.

I moved back bracing myself against the doorframe and stared at the woman. Her hair was curly and auburn, pulled back into a thick neat bun, her face long, her lips full, high cheekbones framed the peach skin of her face. She was no doubt Luke's sister, Ailsa. She glanced down at me, her eyes flashing aloof.

" It is good that you are doing well," she said moving away from me, her tone indicating that she would rather my condition be the opposite. " Uduak."

" Where am I?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

She turned around and began walking as if I was invited guest and she was showing me around. " I had the girls wash you up and dress you in new clothes, we could do nothing for your hands through, paint stains are impossible to get out."

She had indeed washed and dressed me. I was dressed in a fitted black lace corset dress. The skirt and sleeves were lace, elegantly sewed was a design of flowers and butterflies that revealed through their holes my exposed skin. My hair was washed and combed and pulled back, the bangs braided and held back with twists of flowers.

" Where am I?" I demanded.

She paused, then turned and looked at me" Safe."

" That is not what I asked," I snapped.

" You must be hungry," she replied as if not hearing me.

" I don't want your food, I want…"

She continued walking trailing into what looked to be the dining room. Two small couches faced each other, between them a Oakwood table which held a plate of dumplings and cups of tea. I sat on the couch facing her, my hands in my lap. " Eat dear," she said grabbing a tea cup between two delicate fingers then taking a sip. I refused, instead staring at her through my bangs my gaze demanding.

" Where am I?"

" A brothel of course," she said. Then she laughed. " Where else would you be?"

I started to ask her why when there was a knock at the door. Startled I felt my shoulders tense and my fingers shake.

" Come in," he said picking up her tea again and taking a sip.

I expected redcoats, instead a half dressed young woman walked in. Her eyes flicked to me for half a second before she bent down and whispered something in the woman's ear. The woman's face perked up. " Already, well that is unexpected. Up the ransom, her father is a judge it's the very least he could do" She pressed her fingers against the girl's face dismissing her before she turned her blue eyed gaze back to me.

"Where were we? Oh yes, I am sorry to inform you Uduak but my dearest brother Luke has been lying to you."

I flexed my numb fingers. " What do you mean?"

" That every word that comes out of his mouth is most likely a lie." She replied irritably as if speaking to a child.

" He's not a mercenary?" I asked my voice dropping to a whisper.

Her face fell and she put down her tea. " It would seem he has told you as much. Tell me Uduak, has he told you of his deeds? His position?"

I nodded. " He told me he kills, kidnaps…does whatever he's assigned to for money," I said, feeling my own heart skip a beat at the words. Now that I was repeating them myself, I began to realize just how horrible they really sounded.

" What else did he tell you?" She asked.

I hesitated, feeling distrust for the woman who drugged me and dragged me to a brothel against my own will.

She leaned forward then, her voice was calm, concerned as she spoke, " I brought you here not to threaten you, or to cause you harm, but to warn you. Do not trust my brother. He has no regard for life, love, liberty, moral restraint or mercy. It is no small thing that he has targeted you."

" What do you…"

" I would suggest my dear that you end whatever you have with him now, before you are hurt."

" What lies?" I asked.

The door opened again and the same girl from before walked in carrying a small box. She lifted it before Ailsa revealing cigars. She clipped the end of one and placed it in Ailsa's mouth, then lite it. The smell of tobacco filled the room.

" Would you like one dear?" Ailsa asked pulling the cigar from her mouth and blowing a puff of smoke my way.

" What lies?" I repeated.

" His position for one," she said. " Did he tell you he was a middle rank, an officer with twenty or so men?"

I nodded.

" He lied. He is the right hand to our leader." She blew out another puff of smoke, " Now that I think about it," she said, " He is the only man with as much power and influence as our leader. How did that slip my mind?" She put down her cigar and lifted an empty tea cup, the girl responded pouring her a teacup full of wine instead of tea. She placed it on a saucer and slid it towards me, "Drink dear there's more."

I took the teacup and pressed it to my lips, drinking the wine down before I could stop myself. It was sweet and bitter on my tongue and burned as it went down.

" Our Father's death, what did he tell you?"

I put down the empty teacup, the girl poured more wine.

" That he was murdered…"

Ailsa smiled. She looked so much like Luke in that moment that for a moment I believed myself to be sitting in front of him. " I regret to inform you Uduak, that, that as well was a lie. Our Father's death was indeed a murder, but not one carried out by foreign hands," she took another long drag of her cigar then breath out deep, smoke falling out her nose as she exhaled. I feared the words that would come out of her mouth then, feared them with all my heart.

" Luke killed him," she said simply. " As well as General Aaron."

" How do you know this?" I asked my voice shaking.

" As much as I would love to deny the truth, Luke and I are identical. Besides the obvious difference in gender, we are alike in almost every prospect. I know his intention before he even does, as he knows mine." She took her cigar from her mouth then and snuffed it out upon a dish. " If it is any relief to you Uduak, my brother is truly in love with you…"

" But…"

She sat back and folded her legs, a smile curled across her face, the same smile Luke got whenever he knew something someone else didn't. The curling lion smile. " Tell me Uduak, did he say he wasn't there to kill your Savage, your Assassin?"

I nodded, no longer able to speak.

" I lied." Luke's voice said. I spun around to see he was standing behind the couch, arms folded behind his back, smile spread across his face.

* * *

Before Uduak came to say goodbye Connor dreamt. He dreamt that he awoke in the manor in his bed, still bare chested, groggy. He climbed down the stairs following the smell of burning food and the gasp of surprise. Black smoke arose everywhere and his walk became a run as he hurried into the kitchen.

" Is everything alright…"

" Breakfast will be a little black." Uduak turned to him in the smoke. There was flour on her face, in her hair, grease on her fingers. She grinned, grinned in that way that only she could, covered in food surrounded by smoke, looking as if seeing him was the best thing in the world.

" What are you doing?"

" Cooking."

" Why?"

She moved closer then, and he had no impulse to move back, to push her away. " Because I knew you would be hungry." She ran her fingers over the bridge of his chest before moving close, and kissing his cheek gently. When she pulled back there were tears on her cheeks.

" What is wrong?" He asked.

She wiped her face. " I don't know…I'm sorry…"

He woke up then, to the sight of Uduak beside his bed, holding the headband he'd given her, crying. He should have known all his dreams eventually no matter what they were turned to nightmares, held some sort of omen for the future.

" This is the second dummy you've destroyed in three days, perhaps you should practice outside on victims less breakable, like the trees," Achilles said tapping his cane against the floor. Connor turned, snapped out of his daze of thoughts.

" I am fine here," Connor replied stubbornly.

" Well yes I suppose you are, but I am not. You are being far too noisy."

So he took it outside, only to find that the moment he stepped into the fresh air of the night he no longer wished to train. Instead he found himself upon a hunting stand, sitting peering up at the sky, looking for what he could not say, but not wanting to move.

_Goodbye…_

He felt his fist curl.

" Hey you up there." He glanced down, Myriam stood at the bottom on the stand, holding her rifle. " Mind if I come up." He hadn't given her answer, yet she started to climb. " I've been looking for Uduak all day, still haven't found her. Do you know where she might have gone."

He kept his face forward, in case his face betrayed him.

" I do not perhaps you should ask Brianna."

" Brianna's not home, hasn't been for the past three days."

He turned to her then.

" Their belongings are still lying about like they left it there and forgot all about it, the door was open when I tried to knock. Uduak and Brianna usually tell Prudence or me when they are going out. But I've heard nothing. That's why I came to you."

" Uduak said goodbye to me, that was all." The words tasted like sawdust on his tongue.

" Strange, perhaps they had urgent matters to attend to," Myriam said. She turned her gaze to him, " Are you ok? Norris said you seemed more impatient than usual when he asked you for a favor. Is it Uduak?"

" No," he said without hesitation.

" Whatever it is do you want to talk about it?"

" No."

Myriam laughed, " You really are a tough nut to crack. Fine, I'll leave you be, if you need to talk just come by I'll be happy to listen."

She started down. He stopped her. " Thank you," he said softly. For what he wasn't sure, it just felt like something he should say.

She grinned up at him. " My pleasure. Oh and don't worry to much about Uduak, she's always getting herself in trouble, because he knows eventually you'll come and get her out of it."

_Not this time..._

He climbed down minutes after her, feeling no better than when he'd went up. He'd accomplished nothing lately in the hunt for the Templars, and Charles Lee and he guessed all that was happening was the cause of it.

The moment his feet hit the ground the trees rattled and he ducked, a knife whizzed over his head a second later a grunt across behind him. He spun withdrawing his tomahawk to see a man gun in hand, knife protruding out of his forehead.

" You are distracted."

A woman arose then from the darkness, she was foreign, not of any race he recognized. Her skin was golden, she wore a band of blue clothe decorated with elaborate beads across her breast, her torso was exposed. Her skirt twisted gold at the waist, held a skirt of blue that slid between her thighs, showing the sides of her legs. Her hair was the color of sand and braided into two large plats that hung down her back. There were tattoos on her shoulders, spreading down the length of her torso to the ends of her feet, the designs similar to the ones on Circe and Uduak.

" Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jeri," she said, " I come with urgent news, Uduak is in trouble."

" Where is she?" He approached her then, threatening and wanting answers.

Jeri did not back down. "The one called Luke has her."

" Where?" He repeated caring for nothing else.

"The brothel on the edge of Boston," she said.

Connor's tomahawk was in his hand then, he hadn't remembered reaching for it. Connor turned then, determination setting in his bones.

" Where are you going?" She demanded. He said nothing, just continued to walk. She touched his shoulder, he spun his tomahawk in his hand, Jeri backed up her hands up in surrender as the blade stopped just under her chin.

" I have no reason to trust you."

" You don't, unless you want to get Uduak back safely."

" Why should you care what happens to her?" He snarled.

She turned her gaze up at Connor, he noted faintly that her eyes were the same color as Uduak's. Almost identical even in the darkness. " Because she's my sister."

* * *

Luke was sure Connor would not hesitate to kill him after he'd found Uduak. He would not blame him of course, he was planning to kill the savage after all. It was only fair if the feeling was a bit mutual. He'd honestly tried not to make things to personal between the savage and himself, it was only misfortune that the woman he wanted was already in love with him.

He'd always been a very visual person, a flaw given to him by his father. On first sight without any mental correction judging people based on how they looked before he could actually get to know them. It was her smile that caught his attention, and her laugh that held it. Had he not first witnessed both, he'd continued putting her off as a pretty face and nothing much more.

By the Gods she was so much more. He could honestly see why the savage was so enarmed of her. She tended to have that effect on people, even himself. So covered in lies and faults, blood and secrets he was, and she'd bought out a side of himself that he'd thought was lost forever. He wanted to tell her everything, wanted her to accept him, love him even if just a little. He'd only met a few people in his life that were like that, and each one he hated, with the exception of her of course.

Taking her from the target he was assigned to kill, that he happened to already hate was just a added bonus. He'd already configured that the savage would be the most difficult target to date. He trusted only a few, and was always ready to kill, even at a moment's notice, there was no hesitation, no morals, no mercy.

Luke had killed plenty like him; there was no fun in that. No. This was a game he was playing, a game he fully intended to win.

His first target was the old man; Connor seemed to trust him, more so than the others.

Luke never was one to take pleasure in killing the elderly, besides that fact, Achilles was a living legend and a few steps away from death either way, barely able to get off his couch. His death would not be catalyst enough.

" _What's the most precious thing you can take from a man?" _ His sister said whenever he'd returned without the Savage's head. _" For men who have it, it's hard to let go of. Hits them deep, breaks them down. Makes them weak." _

He knew what she was talking about, although he was trying to avoid it. The last thing he wanted to do was drag Uduak into it.

" _The love of a good woman. Take her and he'll fall into your hands." _

She was only half right, for he could see Connor struggled. He loved Uduak, this much Luke could tell. He had only to noticed the subtle hints, the slight changes in breathing whenever Uduak came around, the apparent loss of tension, the way he looked at her, as if he could see no one else. But he was dedicated to his mission as well.

So Luke tested him, measured Connor's reactions to him whenever he was around Uduak, purposely punched him to see how far he was willing to go, how angry he really was, all the while slowly turning Uduak to his favor. Even going as far as having General Aaron kidnap Uduak.

Granted things did not go as according to plan with General Aaraon, but the fault was made up with his death.

The result was the same.

As it would be today.

All the pieces were in order, the chips upon the table. He would follow Luke without question, do whatever it took to get his precious Uduak back, as was only reasonable, and Luke would force him into a duel. Winner takes all. Their life and Uduak.

There could be no other way. Even if he hadn't taken the mission, the result would be the same. Luke wanted what he wanted, and would do whatever it took to get it. Uduak's heart was split down the middle, he reasoned even after he revealed all that he done, she would still feel the same, for his love was not a lie, and if she did not, when he plunged his dagger into the Savage's eye, she would learn to love him again, for she would not have no other choice.

* * *

Connor lowered the blade of his tomahawk from her throat enough so that she could speak.

"She is my older sister," Jeri explained, " Full sisters, that is we have the same mother and father."

He lifted the tomahawk up again, he could not tell if she was lying or not.

" Mother sent me to find you. She said you were the only one who could help. That I should trust you."

Growls arose then, from the wood. Moments later Obi arose, still as large, fierce and grey as he had been the first day he led Connor to Uduak. He walked towards them then, still growling, ears pulled back.

He lowered his tomahawk fully then and turned to face the wolf, the darkness it's eyes seemed to glow.

He turned away from them both then and called a horse. Jeri stepped in his way. " I'm coming with you."

" I can do his alone."

" They have spared nothing," she said, " Guards are on every corner. Passage will not be easy. You will need help." He glanced down at her again, into her eyes which were almost identical to Uduak's. He could see it now how they could be sisters, see it in the shape of her face, her lips, her nose, the way her face curled in determination. If she was anything like Uduak she would not take no for an answer.

" Do not get in my way," he said.

" Don't get in mine."

* * *

" Uduak look at me," Luke commanded. He'd sat in the room assigned to me for an whole hour just staring and I'd refused to give him so much as a sideways glance.

" Where's Brianna? I want to see Brianna."

" She is safe, Uduak listen to me…you…" He reached for my hand.

I slapped him then, before I could stop myself, as hard as my shaking hand could muster. He did not move, just continued to stare at me, his eyes unreadable.

" You lied to…" I said. " You lied…"

"Uduak." I felt my heart skip a beat. He was not denying it. Why else would he be standing here? He grabbed my hands.

" YOU LIED!" I shouted pushing him.

" Not all of it,' he said.

I shook my head, " So everything you said before was a lie..about seeing me at the shop…waiting to talk to me for so long…being in lov-"

He pressed his finger against my lips then, shushing me. His gaze was intense, determined. " No never. I meant every word of what I said. I wanted you before any of this, before they gave me this ridiculous mission. Still do."

I pushed him away from me, " Even so, you knew when you actually came for me, you knew when you were courting me, and you knew when you slept with me. There are to many lies in that mouth of yours Luke, and I can no longer believe anything you say."

I started to move away from him, wanting nothing more than to go home, to be alone. He grabbed my arm.

" Let me go."

" No," he said pulling me close to him. " Not until you listen."

" Luke…" I whispered. His hands loosened around my arms. " I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

I shoved my knee into his groin, then broke away from him, taking off in the opposite direction in the direction towards the door. I grabbed the knob and pulled. It was locked.

" Good form," he coughed, " Brothel?"

" Connor," I hissed.

" Uduak," he said coming towards me again. He grabbed both my wrist in one his long fingered hands and pushed me up against the wall beside the door. " After tonight," he said grabbing my chin with his free hand and forcing me to look at him. " I don't want to hear that name again."

" After tonight, you won't." I said my gaze threatening. He grinned, and then kissed my frowning mouth.

Running his lips across my jaw line he said, " Delightful, I am pleased we have an understanding."

Then walking to the door he unlocked it and stepped out.

* * *

**MEET ME AT THE TRACK ITS GOIN DOWN!**

**I said this shit is bananas...B.A.N.A.N.A.S! **

**Hi you guys I know long wait, I've been trying to catch up with the other fanfics I have currently unfinished and this one got put on the backburner for a little while. Anyways ending up the Luke arc in about one or two more chapters. But taking a vote before I do. Would you guys prefer...**

**1) A really long chapter that basically puts two chapters into one, that will take a little longer to complete...or**

**2) Breaking them up into fairly long but not horrendously long chapters that will be released around normal two week time...**

**You guys choice. I'll go with the majority. **

**Its just be revealed! LUKE'S A POTENTIAL CRAZY PERSON! Or is it just his sister? Either way he's got Uduak and Connor's not happy. **

**But Tytue I thought he said he didn't care? **

**Naive readers...hahahahaha. You guys should know by now I AM a crazy person!**

**Loves ya much. **

**Uduak really has strange taste in men...**


	18. Madness

**You Peps are awesome with your wonderful faves and reviews! I love you all. **

**This chapter is brought to you by my kitten Demon who can't seem to stay off my keyboard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or any of their characters. Ubisoft does. **

* * *

" Connor. Ailsa tells me you refuse her polite invitation. Wine, women, what more could a man want? On his last night on earth." Luke stood a few steps closer to him.

"Why not just kill me when you had a chance?" Connor asked.

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No fun in that mate," Luke replied I much like a challenge."

Connor narrowed his gaze.

"Although it is a shame," Luke continued shaking his head, " I would have much preferred us to be mates. Nothing personal chap," Luke said, "Just business."

* * *

I dreamt of the lion in the cage, the huge massive claws curled in surrender, its mouth closed against all protest. I screamed at it, begged it to fight, to release itself for I knew it could. It stared upon me with its blue gaze, his expression confused, as if it were I who were trapped and he was the one staring upon me in an unbreakable cage. Determined I broke its lock, and swung open its cage. Then turning I ran in the opposite direction waving my arms, trying to get its attention, make it chase me.

I spun around only to find that it had walked from its cage, chased me and stood before me a man. A man of auburn hair, and blue eyes, long limbs and sharp features.

" Luke…" I said.

He took a step towards me, and I took a step back my back hitting the familiar solidity of another.

" Connor…"

" Uduak." They both said at the same time. I turned between the two of them.

" Choose."

My mother stood before me then, transparent and pale.

" Both," I said, desperately.

" Choose," she repeated.

"Please. Don't do this don't make me choose."

They began to sink then, beneath the ground, overcome by shadows and darkness. I tried to move towards my mother but I was rooted to the spot. My vision blurred between the both of them, moving, leaving, and dying. I screamed.

"Wake up, you must wake up." Someone said. My face stung. "Wake up!"

I sprung up then gasping for air, my vision blurry. Hands steadied my shoulders as I sat up struggling to my feet.

"I have to stop him," I said pushing the hands away, refusing to look anywhere but ahead. I was in one of the rooms, bigger than the one from before, decorated with silk curtains and Turkish rugs. I ran forward grabbing the door with shaking hands and pulled it open.

I ran as if everything I'd ever known was aflame, bursting into thousand pieces until my whole life was to be no more. I cared for nothing else, running as fast as my limps would take me, through grass, dirt, dust and dark. Although I already knew the outcome, knew it from the moment I leaned across the brothel's balcony and Luke appeared in my view.

They were already fighting, sword to sword, the thick sounds of metal meeting metal clashing through the air. I turned, dress in hand and hurried down the stairs hardly noticing the guards that chased me, or how they fell to the hands of my mysterious savior.

I reached the bottom of the steps just as Luke and Connor were coming towards each other once again, each with the intent of killing the other. I threw myself into the courtyard, screaming for them both to stop to lay down their arms. Just seconds before their blades connected with each other's flesh.

* * *

"It would seem I have been bested," Luke smiled from his place on the ground. Luke glanced at the spot in which Uduak stood frozen hands clutching her mouth, tears coursing down both sides of her face. Then he sighed. " It matters little now," Luke said. "My beloved sister was planning to kill me if you did not first." Luke touched the place upon his chest where Connor had stabbed him.

One parry to short and distracted by Uduak's form in the corner of his eye and Connor had grabbed the opening. Luke could not blame him. In a last mock effort, Luke plunged his own blade into Connor's shoulder. It did not hurt nearly as much as he expected to it.

"Hell of a fight through, you've given me the best yet…" He gasped coughing up blood, feeling finally the effects of a punctured lung. He turned his gaze to Uduak, her red swollen face, wide hazel eyes. He could have sworn by the look on her face that it was the savage who fell and not him. He wondered if perhaps he should be happy, for she was crying for him after all.

" By the Gods she is beautiful," Luke found himself saying. " You will kill for her…that is delightful. You will need to again… You have made enemies; they will come after her, to get to you. I hope you are prepared assassin,' Luke said watching Connor glance away at the truth of his words.

" Luke!" She screamed finally running towards him, as if the seconds before his fall had not registered in her mind until now.

" Hello there Uduak," he coughed grinning through a bloody mouth. She touched the wound at his chest her fingers coming back bloody.

" Help," she croaked, " We can get you help," she said ever the optimistic one.

" Far too late for that Uduak," Luke replied, " I'm afraid I'm dying my dear."

Uduak shook her head, bits of her hair clung to her mouth and face as she cried. She tried to stand, not taking no for an answer. He grabbed her wrist in his blood grip her skin as soft as he remembered. Too weak to hold on his grip fell from hers, and she dropped back down to face him. " Luk-"

" Tell me," he said feeling his voice fading, his own heart slowing." That's all I want to hear…your answer."

There was no hesitation on Uduak's part, no thinking, as she said softly, " I love you," she whispered, " I do…but…" She took his hand in hers; he glanced up through blurry vision taking in the last remnants of her face before he surrendered his soul to the God of death. He wished to burn her, the look, the smell the essence of her into his very being, where it would stay, even into the next life and the lives beyond.

He dreaded what she was going to say next, yet knew it was coming.

" It is him, it will always be him," she said softly, her voice like wisps of smoke in his dying ears. Of course it was, he'd known that since the day he laid eyes on her in the Verde's shop. She'd smiled, laughed not for him but for the savage. " I am sorry…Luke." She wiped her face, "I can't leave him…and I can't bring myself to lie to you."

"Perhaps…in the next life," Luke replied smiling slightly.

"Perhaps," she said pressing her hands to his cheeks and leaning over him, so that as he wished all he saw was her face and no one else's. She kissed both his cheeks softly

His world went slowly dark. Silence fell.

* * *

Connor retained his position standing behind her, glancing down at her shaking form watching her as she stared down upon Luke's body. What seemed like hours passed before she turned to Ailsa. "I am sorry."

"Save your apologizes," Ailsa snapped folding her arms across her chest. " The fool deserved it."

" He was your brother…"

Ailsa turned from her, " As agreed you are free to leave, Luke has failed his mission and has paid for it with his life."

" But-"

" That man ceased being my brother, the moment he laid eyes on you," Ailsa said turning finally to face Uduak. Her eyes were cold and hard, without mercy or compassion. She looked as if she wanted to kill Uduak, run her blade through her heart and pull it from her chest. Connor stepped in front of Uduak.

Ailsa turned her cold gaze to him then; her puckered lips formed a heavy frown. She snapped her fingers, her men arose then surrounding Luke's body they heaved him above their bodies holding him facing the sky. His body loosened under their grip, spread eagled arms and legs dangling to his side.

" To the God of death," they all echoed together.

" To the God of death," Ailsa said.

" May God of life, put another in his place," Uduak whispered watching as the mercenaries carried his body away.

It was only Ailsa who lingered a moment longer to look upon Connor's and Uduak's faces, her eyes hard and cold. Connor recognized this look; she was burning their faces into her memory, relaying the promise of her vengeance to them. Planning the unplanned. Connor accepted as she finally turned and walked, away that this would probably not be the last time he saw her. He had like just as Luke had said, made a new enemy.

Connor turned to Uduak, afraid for once to see the look on her face. She stared after Luke's body, holding the spot even after he vanished. She looked so helpless, it was as if in any moment she could break under his gaze, tear into a million tiny pieces and scatter to the wind. He reached for her, and she flinched back shifting visibly away from his touch, drawing into herself, she drew her hands around her arms and shook.

" I'm sorry…" she mumbled. She let him pick her up then, still drawn into herself she shook in his grasp. Her skin felt cold and clammy against his fingertips, and looked almost completely drained of blood.

Jeri placed a hand on Uduak's forehead, then reaching into her sack pulled out a water sack and a small pouch, reaching inside it she pulled out a thumb pull of dark powder, sprinkled it into the water sack and tried to press it to Uduak's lips.

" What is it?" Connor asked pulling Uduak back. Uduak swayed uncaring in his arms.

" It will calm and sleep her. She must sleep." Uduak did not fight her as she pressed the water sack to her mouth, instead she drank heavily, and swallowed until the sack was empty. " Shh…" Jeri cooed smoothing back Uduak's hair as she began to whimper, " Do not fight it. Sleep. All will be well."

Uduak nodded warily, her gaze dazing until her eyes were blank, her breath fell into a soft whisper and her heartbeat steadied into a low rhythmic tempo. Moments later she collapsed into sleep, her head falling onto his shoulder.

" Passion Flower, Valerian and poppy milk," Jeri said before he could ask, " She will sleep for a day or two. She will sleep…" She stroked Uduak's hair tenderly. " Mother will be pleased," Jeri said removing her hands from Uduak and turning her back on the both of them.

"Where are you going?" Connor demanded.

She did not turn to face him. " Care for her, she will be needed in the days to come."

Then she was gone, he did not chase her nor call after her again,he knew, she like Ailsa would reveal herself again.

* * *

I did not dream as I slept, there was only darkness and the voices that surrounded me.I did not want to open my eyes, to face reality, I wished to sleep until everything went away, when I knew what lay ahead and how to handle such things. But things were never so easy.

I opened my eyes slowly my vision falling upon Brianna first, leaned over me. " Calm," she said as I sat up slowly.

" Brianna," I whispered feeling my voice cracking under the weight of my memories coming back to me in a rush. Luke was gone, really gone.

Brianna brought me hot tea and I drink it all in one gulp, reaching for another cup, then another until the pot was empty. As empty as I felt at the moment.

" I hate this," I said squeezing my cup in my palm until I heard faint crack.

" Uduak-," she started, hesitating long enough to take the cup from me, " You are not well," Brianna continued calmly.

" I feel fine," I lied throwing back the heavy coverlets I was buried under and attempting to stand. I fell the moment all my weight settled onto my feet. Brianna reached for me and I pushed her away, struggling onto my feet once, falling once again onto my hands and knees.

" Uduak!" Brianna snapped impatiently. She reached for me.

" Don't touch me," I shouted. Then lifting myself up I stumbled out of my room into the night. I let my feet carry me, determined not to stop, until the memories ended, until the hurt stopped clouding my heart. Rocks cut my feet, and thorns tore at my ankles but I felt none of it. I stumbled and fell as I walked blinded by tears and darkness, and struggled to pick myself up.

That night I prayed to the Gods to grant Luke safe passage to the next life, that he would not wait as some did for me to join him. I wished for him to move on, to forget me and all that had occurred to cause his death. For I was not the one for him, for I realized sitting in the heat and scent of the incense that I loved Luke, this I could not deny, but I loved Connor more, and was relived he walked from that place alive, even if it meant Luke's death.

_Love ruins…_

In this aspect I was like my mother and all the women before, who loved and were afraid to lose.

Still as I closed my eyes to sleep that night the scene of Connor killing Luke swam in my vision. He'd hadn't even hesitated. Killing him as if he were one in a thousand, not even a blink was spared. I'd watched Connor beat up dozens in men in my knowing him, but only watched actually kill one. It surprised me how much it affected me, for I knew of his acts, knew that he'd accepted the obligation to kill for a living.

Yet…I could not in the days after Luke's death face him, I wondered around the homestead trying to pretend that everything was ok, smiling when I felt like frowning. I stayed home, in the month that followed Luke's death, accepting visits, mostly from Prudence and Myriam when they came. Afraid of the expression I would make when I finally looked upon his face. What would I say after I'd told him goodbye? Rejected the gift he'd given me? Watched him kill Luke?

* * *

He wanted to talk to her. Was it wrong to admit such a thing? He wanted to assure she was well and settling. After his killing of Luke he'd hadn't spoken to her in a month. Still what did he expect? For things to go back to the way they were?

She avoided him as he carried the plague, going about her daily business with as little as a hello. She did not visit the manor, did not seek him out. He did not complain, preferring instead to let everything ride out. He had much more to worry about, his search for the next lead on Charles Lee and the Templars was going nowhere. Although he had managed to settle several disputes in Boston and gain a new Assassin to join the Brotherhood.

Still such progress, was taken with little delight.

" Good morning Connor," Achilles said as he passed him in the hall. Connor turned to him.

" Good morning old man," he grumbled.

Someone knocked on the door, Achilles answered. Godfrey's son stood at the door holding a basket full of steaming food covered with a thin sheet, Connor felt his stomach lurch. " Uduak," Achilles said lifting the sheet, the smell of roasted deer and bread filled the air.

" It would seem we are no longer getting personal visits," Achilles said, " Yet she feels obligated to feed us," he chuckled to himself as if remembering an old joke. Achilles started to the kitchen baring the basket at his side.

" I killed Luke," Connor blurted without thinking.

Achilles paused, then continued pulling the contents of the basket out one by one before replying, " I may be old boy, but I am not dumb," Achilles replied. "Feeling regrets?"

" No, he tried to kill me," Connor replied sharply. " Uduak saw me," he felt his voice drop.

" To kill is no small matter," Achilles replied, " We often forget that in our line of work. We see men die every day, she does not. Give her time boy."

He left him then leaving Connor alone with his thoughts.

Another week passed in which I did not speak to Connor, could not speak to Connor.

* * *

"Went down like a sack of potatoes," Myriam said as she recalled her bringing down an elk on the southern end of the homestead to me as I washed clothes in the river. I nodded although I had to admit I was not really listening. Still I thought of all that had occurred and the words I could say to Connor when I finally mustered the courage to talk to him.

She noticed this and turned to me eyebrows furrowed. " Uduak, are you alright?"

I turned to her grinning, " Yes, everything is fine," I lied. "What color was the elk?"

Later that evening, still seeking distraction yet running out of available work to do, I took the basket of sheets Brianna was going to hang on the line and volunteered to do it myself. She did not argue with me, instead letting me pass.

The sun was already beginning to set when I started hanging the sheets. I hummed to myself as I worked, finding simple comfort in the deed. I noticed that work, the strenuous the better, and keeping busy, set my thoughts at ease.

The ground crunched in front of the sheet I just hung. I knew who it was without having to ask. I continued on as if not knowing Connor was standing in front of me, his face hidden from my gaze.

He spoke first breaking the silence that fell like a thick cloud over us.

" Myriam tells me you are not well," he said.

" I am fine,"I replied, " I do not know why she would think such a thing." I moved further down the clothes line bending quickly to the basket to receive the next sheet. " You should not worry." I pulled it up then lifted my gaze to meet his, then smiled lightly. He was frowning, looking down upon me as if I'd cursed his name. I glanced quickly away from him moving to grab another sheet, he grabbed my arm stopping me and I froze refusing to look in his direction.

" I am fine," I repeated smiling.

He spun on me, "You think me a child, ignorant and naïve, you smile pretending that all is well, clouding the truth behind a mask, when you are obviously not as well as you claim to be. If there is something you must say then say it."

Something in me snapped then, I lunged at him half blind from tears, forgetting that he was an assassin. Or maybe I just didn't care.

I fought pushing, punching and slapping his layered chest, trying vainly to reach his armored heart, ripped it clean from his chest. He did not blocked my blows as I knew he easily could, but instead took them.

"Why," I whispered as I began to grow tired. "Why? Why?" I flattened my fist out upon his chest and leaned my head on his shoulder, my body may have been tired but my tears were not. Strong hands gripped my shoulders, and then pulled me back firmly, forcing me to look upon him. Upon the face as hard and firm as stone, layered in so many memories, growing harder with each experience, each tragedy, each death. I wished I was like him, like Brianna seemly void of all emotion or the attachments that came with them.

" Uduak…" he said softly refusing to let my arm go. With my head still down I pushed him as hard as I could. He took the blow stepping back an inch yet not letter go.

"I'm not as strong as you," I admitted. I curled my fist against his chest. " I halfway blame you, even though I know I shouldn't. Even though I know at that end of it all I wanted you to be the last one standing. Even though I knew Luke might have to-"I bit back the words as the burn of tears settled in my eyes and throat.

He said nothing. His grip loosened on my arm. I pulled back firmly.

It was not a normal thing, to give up or be willing to give up so much for one person. It was depressing, tragic, life-threatening, and yet I would not if I could, change any of it. It would meet him a thousand times over in the same way, the same life, follow him a thousand times over to his place, and let my heart break a thousand times more, if it meant being with him. I was to my own failing, becoming my mother.

I did not care.

"I love you," I admitted my voice a tight whisper, lest the wood hear me and declare me for the selfish woman I was. " Have since the day you came to my home in Boston…will until I die…I thought…" I sniffed. " I thought…I could stop, that I could be with Luke and somehow forget you…but I can't. You have so much ahead of you, so much to do…so many people who need you…" I wiped my face with my sleeve, embarrassed at my own weakness.

He grabbed my arm again pulling it from my face; the sound of my name falling from his lips came seconds later. I cursed my own weak flesh for not pulling away under the heat and force of his hand which seemed to render the protection of my sleeves useless. I pulled desperate to get away.

" Do not," he barked, a succinct command. I sucked in a deep breath. " Hide." he said his voice softening in that instant into a whisper, a soft plea.

I turned then, quickly before I think better of it, before I could stop myself, moved by some force besides myself, pulled once again into all that was him, unable to deny him anything.

" Con-" I began , when I was lifted off my feet and pulled into the middle of his firm layered chest. It happened so fast I barely registered it at all before releasing a startled gasp that was smothered by his huge form. His arms engulfed me entirely, squeezing my small form, enveloping me in warmth and the smell of wood, musk, sweat, and blood, all that was him. It was at his moment I truly gasp how much larger he was than myself. A tree while I was no more than a twig, he could, in this embrace alone crush me to death, without breaking a sweat. The thought both scared and excited me.

He'd never hugged me before, barely touched me and yet here he was, squeezing me until I could barely breathe, gripping my shoulders as if I was the only solution in the ever flowing ocean of emotions, that had threatened to drown me just minutes ago.

I wondered what sort of man he would have been had his mother not been taken from him, had he not became an Assassin, joined Achilles, built the homestead to what it was now, met me? What sort of woman would I be, had I not met him? I wondered all this, and the more I wondered the more saddened I became. I shook the thoughts off.

He pressed his forehead against mine, a simple gesture that made my heart leap and my fingers still pressed up against his chest tingle. I was in his sphere, across his wall of protection, in the zone I doubted others rarely crossed. I scarcely remembered what series of events led us to this place, what words placed us in this moment, only that I did not wish for it to end.

* * *

_" It is then that a man with purpose is truly tested…" _

Why did he hug her? He could not say. The act had seemed to occur against his will. All he could see, all he could remember was the sight of her sobbing, then her back as she walked away from him the first time, said goodbye, removed all that was from before his sight.

He thought of his mother, gone forever . He had so few people he was close to in this stage of his life.

He should have let her go a second time, took the pain that came with her walking away. But he found he could not, not a second time.

He could not have two things as once, this he knew. Could not pursue his war on the Templars and injustice and have the pleasure of normal men.

Clumsy.

Irrational.

Silly.

Headstrong.

Uduak.

He wanted her. Like water she was, cool and refreshing, bringing peace to world filled with chaos, silence to a head riddled with thoughts.

He would kill, he realized, in half horror, a thousand men, more, if it meant she would be safe, she would be free. Could she be a motivation? Part of his obligation? He had one to his people, to the homestead, his lost mother. Would it be wrong to add her?

It was as if he'd known her forever, he could not remember a day that went by in which he did not think of her, of what she would think of his actions. He thought of that day in the field, which seemed so long ago, the day he'd attempted to put out of his mind since it happened.

The day she had kissed him. It came as such a surprise, he knew not what to do. He stalked back in forth in the manor, rationalizing with himself, dissecting her reasons for doing such a thing. Convincing himself that her actions were an accident, not intended for him. When they were.

_ " Let her go. Save her the hurt." _

Yet as he tried to unclasp his hands from around her arms, pull her form away from his own, he found he could not. She was, he realized so tiny compared to his own form, so breakable.

Forehead still against hers he took a deep, silent breath, absorbing the smell of the earth, the wind, of her. She, as usual smelled of soap and perfumes, "rose water," she'd called it. A scent he'd first not liked, preferring the natural smell of earth, but had come to tolerate, almost like as long as it was her wearing it, for she rarely smelled of anything else.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, then before he could ask her for what her lips touched his own.

* * *

I pressed my mouth to his like so many years before. His hands tightened against my arms, my back hit the side of my house with a soft thud and I could feel him both pushing and pulling me away at the same time. He was torn as I knew he would be. I ran my fingers over the curve of muscled arm, the hardness of chest then the creased softness of cheeks. His hands gripped my wrist then like before.

" We shouldn't," he said pulling back slightly, his voice like a husk. And yet he did not pull back any further, did not stop me from pressing my lips to his once again, opening his mouth with a rush of warm air. What seemed like hours, but in reality was just seconds passed between us.

He was hesitant, unsure, I could feel his hands against my wrist, clenching and unclenching. This was dangerous ground we were treading here, he knew it I knew it, and yet he did not pull back a second time. Instead he let go of my wrist and I pushed my arms around his back, molding my form into his own, gasping in surprise when he wrapped both arms about my waist and lifted me partially off my feet, leveling our faces. I marveled at how well fit together like puzzle pieces, works from the same sculptors hands.

His lips were as soft as I imagined his body as warm. His embrace was not truly romantic, but almost desperate, he held me as if I were going to run away, as if I were once lost and newly found.

"We can if you want. You have only to say the word. "I spoke more out of desire than reason, pulled along by the feel of his body against my own, the heat of his hands, and the softness of his lips. I knew not what he wanted, I would leave the choice up to him. The wolf could not tell ask the moon to rise or fall, or to spread its light. The moon did as it liked.

The world as we knew it fell apart then, shattered into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**Dudes this chapter is extremely long. Not on purpose mind you, I just started writing couldnt find a stopping point for the chapter so continued until I did. **

**So...Luke's dead. Surprise huh. Honestly wasn't going to kill him off at first, but realized the story could not move forward with him in the way. He's one of those characters that will never go away, never give Uduak or Connor peace, until he got what he wanted. Persistent Wanker I know. Rip to him. I really did like him. I think under different circumstances he and Uduak would make a fairly good couple...and perhaps she would be happier with him. **

**But I'm evil...so NO.**

**So guys need feedback, how was the dynamic between Connor and Uduak in his chapter...mostly near the end. I tried to give it a more realistic feel...they are both alone, they are both hurt, one by the other. Idk, but something had to to happen, because they have been up and down for to long. **

**As for the next chapter...well...**

**Peace Peps! **


	19. Death of Resistance

**You Peps are awesome with your wonderful faves and reviews! I love you all. **

**This chapter is brought to you by my kitten Demon who can't seem to stay off my keyboard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or any of their characters. Ubisoft does. **

* * *

" Connor. Ailsa tells me you refuse her polite invitation. Wine, women, what more could a man want? On his last night on earth." Luke stood a few steps closer to him.

"Why not just kill me when you had a chance?" Connor asked.

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No fun in that mate," Luke replied I much like a challenge."

Connor narrowed his gaze.

"Although it is a shame," Luke continued shaking his head, " I would have much preferred us to be mates. Nothing personal chap," Luke said, "Just business."

* * *

I dreamt of the lion in the cage, the huge massive claws curled in surrender, its mouth closed against all protest. I screamed at it, begged it to fight, to release itself for I knew it could. It stared upon me with its blue gaze, his expression confused, as if it were I who were trapped and he was the one staring upon me in an unbreakable cage. Determined I broke its lock, and swung open its cage. Then turning I ran in the opposite direction waving my arms, trying to get its attention, make it chase me.

I spun around only to find that it had walked from its cage, chased me and stood before me a man. A man of auburn hair, and blue eyes, long limbs and sharp features.

" Luke…" I said.

He took a step towards me, and I took a step back my back hitting the familiar solidity of another.

" Connor…"

" Uduak." They both said at the same time. I turned between the two of them.

" Choose."

My mother stood before me then, transparent and pale.

" Both," I said, desperately.

" Choose," she repeated.

"Please. Don't do this don't make me choose."

They began to sink then, beneath the ground, overcome by shadows and darkness. I tried to move towards my mother but I was rooted to the spot. My vision blurred between the both of them, moving, leaving, and dying. I screamed.

"Wake up, you must wake up." Someone said. My face stung. "Wake up!"

I sprung up then gasping for air, my vision blurry. Hands steadied my shoulders as I sat up struggling to my feet.

"I have to stop him," I said pushing the hands away, refusing to look anywhere but ahead. I was in one of the rooms, bigger than the one from before, decorated with silk curtains and Turkish rugs. I ran forward grabbing the door with shaking hands and pulled it open.

I ran as if everything I'd ever known was aflame, bursting into thousand pieces until my whole life was to be no more. I cared for nothing else, running as fast as my limps would take me, through grass, dirt, dust and dark. Although I already knew the outcome, knew it from the moment I leaned across the brothel's balcony and Luke appeared in my view.

They were already fighting, sword to sword, the thick sounds of metal meeting metal clashing through the air. I turned, dress in hand and hurried down the stairs hardly noticing the guards that chased me, or how they fell to the hands of my mysterious savior.

I reached the bottom of the steps just as Luke and Connor were coming towards each other once again, each with the intent of killing the other. I threw myself into the courtyard, screaming for them both to stop to lay down their arms. Just seconds before their blades connected with each other's flesh.

* * *

"It would seem I have been bested," Luke smiled from his place on the ground. Luke glanced at the spot in which Uduak stood frozen hands clutching her mouth, tears coursing down both sides of her face. Then he sighed. " It matters little now," Luke said. "My beloved sister was planning to kill me if you did not first." Luke touched the place upon his chest where Connor had stabbed him.

One parry to short and distracted by Uduak's form in the corner of his eye and Connor had grabbed the opening. Luke could not blame him. In a last mock effort, Luke plunged his own blade into Connor's shoulder. It did not hurt nearly as much as he expected to it.

"Hell of a fight through, you've given me the best yet…" He gasped coughing up blood, feeling finally the effects of a punctured lung. He turned his gaze to Uduak, her red swollen face, wide hazel eyes. He could have sworn by the look on her face that it was the savage who fell and not him. He wondered if perhaps he should be happy, for she was crying for him after all.

" By the Gods she is beautiful," Luke found himself saying. " You will kill for her…that is delightful. You will need to again… You have made enemies; they will come after her, to get to you. I hope you are prepared assassin,' Luke said watching Connor glance away at the truth of his words.

" Luke!" She screamed finally running towards him, as if the seconds before his fall had not registered in her mind until now.

" Hello there Uduak," he coughed grinning through a bloody mouth. She touched the wound at his chest her fingers coming back bloody.

" Help," she croaked, " We can get you help," she said ever the optimistic one.

" Far too late for that Uduak," Luke replied, " I'm afraid I'm dying my dear."

Uduak shook her head, bits of her hair clung to her mouth and face as she cried. She tried to stand, not taking no for an answer. He grabbed her wrist in his blood grip her skin as soft as he remembered. Too weak to hold on his grip fell from hers, and she dropped back down to face him. " Luk-"

" Tell me," he said feeling his voice fading, his own heart slowing." That's all I want to hear…your answer."

There was no hesitation on Uduak's part, no thinking, as she said softly, " I love you," she whispered, " I do…but…" She took his hand in hers; he glanced up through blurry vision taking in the last remnants of her face before he surrendered his soul to the God of death. He wished to burn her, the look, the smell the essence of her into his very being, where it would stay, even into the next life and the lives beyond.

He dreaded what she was going to say next, yet knew it was coming.

" It is him, it will always be him," she said softly, her voice like wisps of smoke in his dying ears. Of course it was, he'd known that since the day he laid eyes on her in the Verde's shop. She'd smiled, laughed not for him but for the savage. " I am sorry…Luke." She wiped her face, "I can't leave him…and I can't bring myself to lie to you."

"Perhaps…in the next life," Luke replied smiling slightly.

"Perhaps," she said pressing her hands to his cheeks and leaning over him, so that as he wished all he saw was her face and no one else's. She kissed both his cheeks softly

His world went slowly dark. Silence fell.

* * *

Connor retained his position standing behind her, glancing down at her shaking form watching her as she stared down upon Luke's body. What seemed like hours passed before she turned to Ailsa. "I am sorry."

"Save your apologizes," Ailsa snapped folding her arms across her chest. " The fool deserved it."

" He was your brother…"

Ailsa turned from her, " As agreed you are free to leave, Luke has failed his mission and has paid for it with his life."

" But-"

" That man ceased being my brother, the moment he laid eyes on you," Ailsa said turning finally to face Uduak. Her eyes were cold and hard, without mercy or compassion. She looked as if she wanted to kill Uduak, run her blade through her heart and pull it from her chest. Connor stepped in front of Uduak.

Ailsa turned her cold gaze to him then; her puckered lips formed a heavy frown. She snapped her fingers, her men arose then surrounding Luke's body they heaved him above their bodies holding him facing the sky. His body loosened under their grip, spread eagled arms and legs dangling to his side.

" To the God of death," they all echoed together.

" To the God of death," Ailsa said.

" May God of life, put another in his place," Uduak whispered watching as the mercenaries carried his body away.

It was only Ailsa who lingered a moment longer to look upon Connor's and Uduak's faces, her eyes hard and cold. Connor recognized this look; she was burning their faces into her memory, relaying the promise of her vengeance to them. Planning the unplanned. Connor accepted as she finally turned and walked, away that this would probably not be the last time he saw her. He had like just as Luke had said, made a new enemy.

Connor turned to Uduak, afraid for once to see the look on her face. She stared after Luke's body, holding the spot even after he vanished. She looked so helpless, it was as if in any moment she could break under his gaze, tear into a million tiny pieces and scatter to the wind. He reached for her, and she flinched back shifting visibly away from his touch, drawing into herself, she drew her hands around her arms and shook.

" I'm sorry…" she mumbled. She let him pick her up then, still drawn into herself she shook in his grasp. Her skin felt cold and clammy against his fingertips, and looked almost completely drained of blood.

Jeri placed a hand on Uduak's forehead, then reaching into her sack pulled out a water sack and a small pouch, reaching inside it she pulled out a thumb pull of dark powder, sprinkled it into the water sack and tried to press it to Uduak's lips.

" What is it?" Connor asked pulling Uduak back. Uduak swayed uncaring in his arms.

" It will calm and sleep her. She must sleep." Uduak did not fight her as she pressed the water sack to her mouth, instead she drank heavily, and swallowed until the sack was empty. " Shh…" Jeri cooed smoothing back Uduak's hair as she began to whimper, " Do not fight it. Sleep. All will be well."

Uduak nodded warily, her gaze dazing until her eyes were blank, her breath fell into a soft whisper and her heartbeat steadied into a low rhythmic tempo. Moments later she collapsed into sleep, her head falling onto his shoulder.

" Passion Flower, Valerian and poppy milk," Jeri said before he could ask, " She will sleep for a day or two. She will sleep…" She stroked Uduak's hair tenderly. " Mother will be pleased," Jeri said removing her hands from Uduak and turning her back on the both of them.

"Where are you going?" Connor demanded.

She did not turn to face him. " Care for her, she will be needed in the days to come."

Then she was gone, he did not chase her nor call after her again,he knew, she like Ailsa would reveal herself again.

* * *

I did not dream as I slept, there was only darkness and the voices that surrounded me.I did not want to open my eyes, to face reality, I wished to sleep until everything went away, when I knew what lay ahead and how to handle such things. But things were never so easy.

I opened my eyes slowly my vision falling upon Brianna first, leaned over me. " Calm," she said as I sat up slowly.

" Brianna," I whispered feeling my voice cracking under the weight of my memories coming back to me in a rush. Luke was gone, really gone.

Brianna brought me hot tea and I drink it all in one gulp, reaching for another cup, then another until the pot was empty. As empty as I felt at the moment.

" I hate this," I said squeezing my cup in my palm until I heard faint crack.

" Uduak-," she started, hesitating long enough to take the cup from me, " You are not well," Brianna continued calmly.

" I feel fine," I lied throwing back the heavy coverlets I was buried under and attempting to stand. I fell the moment all my weight settled onto my feet. Brianna reached for me and I pushed her away, struggling onto my feet once, falling once again onto my hands and knees.

" Uduak!" Brianna snapped impatiently. She reached for me.

" Don't touch me," I shouted. Then lifting myself up I stumbled out of my room into the night. I let my feet carry me, determined not to stop, until the memories ended, until the hurt stopped clouding my heart. Rocks cut my feet, and thorns tore at my ankles but I felt none of it. I stumbled and fell as I walked blinded by tears and darkness, and struggled to pick myself up.

That night I prayed to the Gods to grant Luke safe passage to the next life, that he would not wait as some did for me to join him. I wished for him to move on, to forget me and all that had occurred to cause his death. For I was not the one for him, for I realized sitting in the heat and scent of the incense that I loved Luke, this I could not deny, but I loved Connor more, and was relived he walked from that place alive, even if it meant Luke's death.

_Love ruins…_

In this aspect I was like my mother and all the women before, who loved and were afraid to lose.

Still as I closed my eyes to sleep that night the scene of Connor killing Luke swam in my vision. He'd hadn't even hesitated. Killing him as if he were one in a thousand, not even a blink was spared. I'd watched Connor beat up dozens in men in my knowing him, but only watched actually kill one. It surprised me how much it affected me, for I knew of his acts, knew that he'd accepted the obligation to kill for a living.

Yet…I could not in the days after Luke's death face him, I wondered around the homestead trying to pretend that everything was ok, smiling when I felt like frowning. I stayed home, in the month that followed Luke's death, accepting visits, mostly from Prudence and Myriam when they came. Afraid of the expression I would make when I finally looked upon his face. What would I say after I'd told him goodbye? Rejected the gift he'd given me? Watched him kill Luke?

* * *

He wanted to talk to her. Was it wrong to admit such a thing? He wanted to assure she was well and settling. After his killing of Luke he'd hadn't spoken to her in a month. Still what did he expect? For things to go back to the way they were?

She avoided him as he carried the plague, going about her daily business with as little as a hello. She did not visit the manor, did not seek him out. He did not complain, preferring instead to let everything ride out. He had much more to worry about, his search for the next lead on Charles Lee and the Templars was going nowhere. Although he had managed to settle several disputes in Boston and gain a new Assassin to join the Brotherhood.

Still such progress, was taken with little delight.

" Good morning Connor," Achilles said as he passed him in the hall. Connor turned to him.

" Good morning old man," he grumbled.

Someone knocked on the door, Achilles answered. Godfrey's son stood at the door holding a basket full of steaming food covered with a thin sheet, Connor felt his stomach lurch. " Uduak," Achilles said lifting the sheet, the smell of roasted deer and bread filled the air.

" It would seem we are no longer getting personal visits," Achilles said, " Yet she feels obligated to feed us," he chuckled to himself as if remembering an old joke. Achilles started to the kitchen baring the basket at his side.

" I killed Luke," Connor blurted without thinking.

Achilles paused, then continued pulling the contents of the basket out one by one before replying, " I may be old boy, but I am not dumb," Achilles replied. "Feeling regrets?"

" No, he tried to kill me," Connor replied sharply. " Uduak saw me," he felt his voice drop.

" To kill is no small matter," Achilles replied, " We often forget that in our line of work. We see men die every day, she does not. Give her time boy."

He left him then leaving Connor alone with his thoughts.

Another week passed in which I did not speak to Connor, could not speak to Connor.

* * *

"Went down like a sack of potatoes," Myriam said as she recalled her bringing down an elk on the southern end of the homestead to me as I washed clothes in the river. I nodded although I had to admit I was not really listening. Still I thought of all that had occurred and the words I could say to Connor when I finally mustered the courage to talk to him.

She noticed this and turned to me eyebrows furrowed. " Uduak, are you alright?"

I turned to her grinning, " Yes, everything is fine," I lied. "What color was the elk?"

Later that evening, still seeking distraction yet running out of available work to do, I took the basket of sheets Brianna was going to hang on the line and volunteered to do it myself. She did not argue with me, instead letting me pass.

The sun was already beginning to set when I started hanging the sheets. I hummed to myself as I worked, finding simple comfort in the deed. I noticed that work, the strenuous the better, and keeping busy, set my thoughts at ease.

The ground crunched in front of the sheet I just hung. I knew who it was without having to ask. I continued on as if not knowing Connor was standing in front of me, his face hidden from my gaze.

He spoke first breaking the silence that fell like a thick cloud over us.

" Myriam tells you are you not well," he said.

" I am fine,"I replied, " I do not know why she would think such a thing." I moved further down the clothes line bending quickly to the basket to receive the next sheet. " You should not worry." I pulled it up then lifted my gaze to meet his, then smiled lightly. He was frowning, looking down upon me as if I'd cursed his name. I glanced quickly away from him moving to grab another sheet, he grabbed my arm stopping me and I froze refusing to look in his direction.

" I am fine," I repeated smiling.

He spun on me, "You think me a child, ignorant and naïve, you smile pretending that all is well, clouding the truth behind a mask, when you are obviously not as well as you claim to be. If there is something you must say then say it."

Something in me snapped then, I lunged at him half blind from tears, forgetting that he was an assassin. Or maybe I just didn't care.

I fought pushing, punching and slapping his layered chest, trying vainly to reach his armored heart, ripped it clean from his chest. He did not blocked my blows as I knew he easily could, but instead took them.

"Why," I whispered as I began to grow tired. "Why? Why?" I flattened my fist out upon his chest and leaned my head on his shoulder, my body may have been tired but my tears were not. Strong hands gripped my shoulders, and then pulled me back firmly, forcing me to look upon him. Upon the face as hard and firm as stone, layered in so many memories, growing harder with each experience, each tragedy, each death. I wished I was like him, like Brianna seemly void of all emotion or the attachments that came with them.

" Usuak…" he said softly refusing to let my arm go. With my head still down I pushed him as hard as I could. He took the blow stepping back an inch yet not letter go.

"I'm not as strong as you," I admitted. I curled my fist against his chest. " I halfway blame you, even though I know I shouldn't. Even though I know at that end of it all I wanted you to be the last one standing. Even though I knew Luke might have to-"I bit back the words as the burn of tears settled in my eyes and throat.

He said nothing. His grip loosened on my arm. I pulled back firmly.

It was not a normal thing, to give up or be willing to give up so much for one person. It was depressing, tragic, life-threatening, and yet I would not if I could, change any of it. It would meet him a thousand times over in the same way, the same life, follow him a thousand times over to his place, and let my heart break a thousand times more, if it meant being with him. I was to my own failing, becoming my mother.

I did not care.

"I love you," I admitted my voice a tight whisper, lest the wood hear me and declare me for the selfish woman I was. " Have since the day you came to my home in Boston…will until I die…I thought…" I sniffed. " I thought…I could stop, that I could be with Luke and somehow forget you…but I can't. You have so much ahead of you, so much to do…so many people who need you…" I wiped my face with my sleeve, embarrassed at my own weakness.

He grabbed my arm again pulling it from my face; the sound of my name falling from his lips came seconds later. I cursed my own weak flesh for not pulling away under the heat and force of his hand which seemed to render the protection of my sleeves useless. I pulled desperate to get away.

" Do not," he barked, a succinct command. I sucked in a deep breath. " Hide." he said his voice softening in that instant into a whisper, a soft plea.

I turned then, quickly before I think better of it, before I could stop myself, moved by some force besides myself, pulled once again into all that was him, unable to deny him anything.

" Con-" I began , when I was lifted off my feet and pulled into the middle of his firm layered chest. It happened so fast I barely registered it at all before releasing a startled gasp that was smothered by his huge form. His arms engulfed me entirely, squeezing my small form, enveloping me in warmth and the smell of wood, musk, sweat, and blood, all that was him. It was at his moment I truly gasp how much larger he was than myself. A tree while I was no more than a twig, he could, in this embrace alone crush me to death, without breaking a sweat. The thought both scared and excited me.

He'd never hugged me before, barely touched me and yet here he was, squeezing me until I could barely breathe, gripping my shoulders as if I was the only solution in the ever flowing ocean of emotions, that had threatened to drown me just minutes ago.

I wondered what sort of man he would have been had his mother not been taken from him, had he not became an Assassin, joined Achilles, built the homestead to what it was now, met me? What sort of woman would I be, had I not met him? I wondered all this, and the more I wondered the more saddened I became. I shook the thoughts off.

He pressed his forehead against mine, a simple gesture that made my heart leap and my fingers still pressed up against his chest tingle. I was in his sphere, across his wall of protection, in the zone I doubted others rarely crossed. I scarcely remembered what series of events led us to this place, what words placed us in this moment, only that I did not wish for it to end.

* * *

_" It is then that a man with purpose is truly tested…" _

Why did he hug her? He could not say. The act had seemed to occur against his will. All he could see, all he could remember was the sight of her sobbing, then her back as she walked away from him the first time, said goodbye, removed all that was from before his sight.

He thought of his mother, gone forever . He had so few people he was close to in this stage of his life.

He should have let her go a second time, took the pain that came with her walking away. But he found he could not, not a second time.

He could not have two things as once, this he knew. Could not pursue his war on the Templars and injustice and have the pleasure of normal men.

Clumsy.

Irrational.

Silly.

Headstrong.

Uduak.

He wanted her. Like water she was, cool and refreshing, bringing peace to world filled with chaos, silence to a head riddled with thoughts.

He would kill, he realized, in half horror, a thousand men, more, if it meant she would be safe, she would be free. Could she be a motivation? Part of his obligation? He had one to his people, to the homestead, his lost mother. Would it be wrong to add her?

It was as if he'd known her forever, he could not remember a day that went by in which he did not think of her, of what she would think of his actions. He thought of that day in the field, which seemed so long ago, the day he'd attempted to put out of his mind since it happened.

The day she had kissed him. It came as such a surprise, he knew not what to do. He stalked back in forth in the manor, rationalizing with himself, dissecting her reasons for doing such a thing. Convincing himself that her actions were an accident, not intended for him. When they were.

_ " Let her go. Save her the hurt." _

Yet as he tried to unclasp his hands from around her arms, pull her form away from his own, he found he could not. She was, he realized so tiny compared to his own form, so breakable.

Forehead still against hers he took a deep, silent breath, absorbing the smell of the earth, the wind, of her. She, as usual smelled of soap and perfumes, "rose water," she'd called it. A scent he'd first not liked, preferring the natural smell of earth, but had come to tolerate, almost like as long as it was her wearing it, for she rarely smelled of anything else.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, then before he could ask her for what her lips touched his own.

* * *

I pressed my mouth to his like so many years before. His hands tightened against my arms, my back hit the side of my house with a soft thud and I could feel him both pushing and pulling me away at the same time. He was torn as I knew he would be. I ran my fingers over the curve of muscled arm, the hardness of chest then the creased softness of cheeks. His hands gripped my wrist then like before.

" We shouldn't," he said pulling back slightly, his voice like a husk. And yet he did not pull back any further, did not stop me from pressing my lips to his once again, opening his mouth with a rush of warm air. What seemed like hours, but in reality was just seconds passed between us.

He was hesitant, unsure, I could feel his hands against my wrist, clenching and unclenching. This was dangerous ground we were treading here, he knew it I knew it, and yet he did not pull back a second time. Instead he let go of my wrist and I pushed my arms around his back, molding my form into his own, gasping in surprise when he wrapped both arms about my waist and lifted me partially off my feet, leveling our faces. I marveled at how well fit together like puzzle pieces, works from the same sculptors hands.

His lips were as soft as I imagined his body as warm. His embrace was not truly romantic, but almost desperate, he held me as if I were going to run away, as if I were once lost and newly found.

"We can if you want. You have only to say the word. "I spoke more out of desire than reason, pulled along by the feel of his body against my own, the heat of his hands, and the softness of his lips. I knew not what he wanted, I would leave the choice up to him. The wolf could not tell ask the moon to rise or fall, or to spread its light. The moon did as it liked.

The world as we knew it fell apart then, shattered into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**Dudes this chapter is extremely long. Not on purpose mind you, I just started writing couldnt find a stopping point for the chapter so continued until I did. **

**So...Luke's dead. Surprise huh. Honestly wasn't going to kill him off at first, but realized the story could not move forward with him in the way. He's one of those characters that will never go away, never give Uduak or Connor peace, until he got what he wanted. Persistent Wanker I know. Rip to him. I really did like him. I think under different circumstances he and Uduak would make a fairly good couple...and perhaps she would be happier with him. **

**But I'm evil...so NO.**

**So guys need feedback, how was the dynamic between Connor and Uduak in his chapter...mostly near the end. I tried to give it a more realistic feel...they are both alone, they are both hurt, one by the other. Idk, but something had to to happen, because they have been up and down for to long. **

**As for the next chapter...well...**

**Peace Peps! **


	20. Dove and Wolf ( Optional Chapter)

**Warning:** **Please skip this chap if you are want to avoid the imitate bits. Yes there will be intimate bits. Why? Because well honestly I prefer not to censor when I'm writing, I feel like its distracts the flow. That and there are some readers who actually enjoy the naughty others will leave it to their imagination. I respect that, so like with any book you read, you ( the reader) have a choice. So if you do not wish to read, go on to the next chapter, it will pick up where the last one left off-without the fluff scene. If you do wish to read, then stay. **

**I love you either way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters I have conveniently borrowed to write this fanfiction. **

**Enjoys **

* * *

I do not remember how we managed to make it to my room, clinging to each other, barely attuned to our surroundings. He hadn't given me an answer, yet he still hadn't pulled away, did not stop me from unbuckling the straps that held his bow, quiver, guns, tomahawk and sword in place, causing all to fall to the floor in a jumble of metal and leather. He did not like being undressed, unarmed and made helpless. His shoulders were tense, his hands tight at my waist. .He stiffened more as I reached for his hidden blade and I paused, pulling back slowly.

Only to have him slowly turn his arm around revealing the strings that held it into place. Steadying my shaking fingers I untied the strings slowly, delicately until it fell from his wrist into my open hands marveling silently at how heavy it truly was. I wondered, as I moved it to my nightstand, how many lives it had already consumed, how many lives it had already saved. How much work was yet to be done?

I deposited the blade onto my nightstand and turned back to him slowly. He was staring me at me, his expression unreadable. I glanced over his weaponless form; it truly was a queer sight to see him in his robes without his weapons.

He here need not be an assassin. Here he could be a man.

His facial expression was guarded as I knew it would be, his lips set in frown. I smiled softly at him as I pulled loose the strings of my dress then slipped out of it, all in one fluid motion, exposing the scared skin of my stomach, legs and arms to him. The shock of cold touched my bare skin, raising bumps across my skin, causing my fingers to go numb and my exposed skin to tingle.

I approached him cautiously, as one might a dangerous animal, throwing aside all doubts, all reason. He refused to look at me, my bareness. It was as if he did not know what to make of me, of us, of where we were. I kissed him again, my hands at opening of his robe, sliding the heavy material down his arms where it joined his collections of weapons. His undershirt followed afterwards, so that we were skin to skin, no barriers, no bounds between us.

I pressed my fingers to the nape of his neck, pushing him gently backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he had choice but to sit. I straddled him as I ran my fingers my lips over his shoulders, across the bruises, the cuts the scars on his chest, his shoulder was still wounded, blood staining the bandages from where Luke had stabbed him. I pulled back then, remembering the scene, the fear I felt.

The sound of his voice awoke me from my daze. "What is wrong?"

I glanced up from his wound to meet his gaze. His face was serious again, focused, as if he'd suddenly entered the battleground, his body tense and aware.

I shushed him, pressing my fingers against his lips, then with my free hand I untied the strings at his trousers and pulled him closer, beckoning him to put his unsure arms around my form, as I pushed him inside of me. Sighing as I accustomed myself to the feel of him, the slight discomfort that came with the act. I readjusted, and he groaned softly tightening his hands around my form. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed, his face shifting from relaxed to tense, serious.

He seemed to be having some internal war within himself, battling the forces of pleasure and duty. Debating whether to give in to cardinal desire, or deny it all together. We both knew we shouldn't be, but we were young, driven by things far greater than those who deemed us children.

I said his name and he opened his eyes as if just awoken from a deep slumber. He glanced at me as if I were ghost, a figment of his imagination, as if I would disappear at any moment gone like smoke into the air.

I moved then, shifting, pressing myself against him, and putting into use all that I had learned over the years. "I'm here," I sighed into his mouth, my sigh shifting into a whimper as he, driven by instinct, began to move, sending tiny pings of pleasure curling up my spine. We both lost control then, unable to stop, lost in the curse of young lovers. Ramming clumsily, urgently, irrational and reckless, devoid of experience or judgment, detached from everything that wasn't us at that moment.

He finished first, with a thick groan, pressing his forehead against my shoulder, taking his face from my view, as he squeezed me so hard I struggled to breathe. We were both sweating despite the chill of the room, our lungs near bursting, bodies trembling. He was still inside me, my body still doing the work of pleasing him, clinching and unclenching his member, wanting the same satisfaction of release, crying for more.

I waited for his breath to settle, the tension in his shoulders to loosen, his member to harden once again inside me, before I wrapped both legs around his waist and pulled him down upon the bed. We began our dance again, slower, this time, for neither of us wished to hurry to the day ahead; to the challenges it would be bring, to the reality we would have to face. He was awkward and unsure, yet took directions well when past from my mouth to his ear. This I realized he would not get in a night, it took time to learn the workings of a woman's body, and most men who did, did not learn it on their own.

"There," I whispered once the tings of pleasure had heightened, twisting and spreading until my entire body was beginning to feel numb. I tightened my legs around his waist holding him still, allowing him to memorize the position, "Please." I kissed the place where his jaw and neck met, clung to his back, running my fingers over his scars, begging, pleading for release. He thrust, confident now, aware and I sighed in gratitude beckoning him to continue, meeting every thrust with one of my own, and basking in the feel of him.

_You will be devoured…Dove among beast. _

That was what I wanted. With open arms I welcomed it.

* * *

**You still here? Great! So how did I do. Took me forever to write this, cause I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. It was pretty hard because I was faced with two different characters here, Uduak who knows exactly what's she's doing, and Connor who has little to no idea. Connor's a fighter not a lover-I didnt want it to be one of those cases where ****Terminator turns into Fabio in the coarse of one chapter. So it became as I was writing-Uduak taking the lead, showing, teaching, while Connor followed and observed. That just seemed the most favorable realistic choice. **

**On to the next chapter... 3**


	21. Choice

**Hi! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or any of the Characters Ubisoft created. **

* * *

I refused to let him move when we'd finished, instead curling my arms around his torso and cuddling close for warmth, staring into the infinite black as if it held our future. There were no words, only silence as I entwined my fingers in his and lay my ear against his chest, listening to the steady _thud thud _of his heart and the hiss of his breathing. At times it was hard to believe he was a nothing more than a man, nothing more than bones, blood, meat and flesh, and yet he was.

"Your shivering," he said breaking the silence, which was normally my job.

" I'm cold," I said moving closer. "And your stiff, loosen up some." I said grabbing his clenched hand and pulling the fingers apart. I held his hand in the air, and pressed my fingers against his marveling at how large they were compared to mine.

I knew this must have been a lot for him, to tear down his walls and let me in. Even if only to lie beside him, listen to his heartbeat, feel his breathing. But it had to be done, for the both of us. This was something more intimate, more personal than sex. This was the uniting of two lost desperate souls.

" This must be queer for you," I said softly letting our hands fall.

" It is," he said.

I shifted the position of my head on his shoulder, noticing seconds later when he tensed up. I touched the spot lightly feeling the layers of gauze underneath

Luke…

I thought of our time together, how each time I'd kissed him, touched him, it felt as if I was betraying Connor, even though we were not together, and probably would not be even after this night.

"Have you…ever…been with a woman before tonight…I mean...bedded one?" I couldn't say where the question came from, or why I really wanted to know, it simply fell from my mouth before I could stop it.

" No," he said.

" Kissed one…?"

" No."

Other men would have lied, or at least tried to change the subject, thinking to answer truthfully would be a slap to their pride, a hindrance to their manhood. No brothels or pub girls for him, not even a hanky on his ship to help pass the time, he was a pure, unbothered, genuine.

I was ruining him.

Me the former courtesan, once a little more than a whore. I used and played with men's hearts, their desires as if they were little more than toys, objects for my amusement. I found delight in it once, the things I could make a man do with just the promise of bliss and pleasure. I knew what they wanted, and I knew what they liked, still did. But Connor was in his own right different, I knew not what he wanted and knew little of what he liked, I did not want to use him or toy with him.

" I'm afraid," I said. I realized I should stop talking, but I wouldn't help it, I wanted to keep talking to him, to keep what he had going just a little while longer, lest it be gone the next morning.

"Of what?"

" Tomorrow," I said. " I can't explain why but I just feel like something bad is going to happen, and neither of us is going to be able to do anything about it." I shook the thoughts away. " What happens tomorrow?" I asked referring to us.

He was silent for a long while, and I readied myself for him to say nothing. Finally he replied, " I do not know. I must continue my hunt for the Templars," he said. " I cannot ask you to wait, for I do not know when I will truly be done."

" I don't want you to," I said, " Stop your fight, I would never ask you to choose…I just don't want you to feel like you have to, because you don't…I just…I just don't want things to be strange between us…" I said sitting up on my elbows, so that my face loomed above his. He glanced away from the sight of me, still sincere after all that had happened. Suddenly nervous I reached up and fiddled with his single beaded braid beside his ear. "Could you promise me something Connor?" I said.

He looked at me then, his face inquisitive. I ran my hand across the curve of his jaw, over his chin. " Promise me, that your never compromise your mission for my sake…or even think it. Promise," I demanded.

He nodded. I curled my eyebrows. " I promise," he finally said gruffly.

"Good," I said lying back against his chest. "I'll wait a thousand years if I have too, follow you into the next life if that's what it takes Connor. You need not ask."

" You should not have to," he said his voice like a drum in my ear.

" I want to," I said lifting my head to smile up at him. "Besides I don't have anything better to do, and someone has to make sure you take care of yourself."

He said something but I could make out what it was through the thick cloud of sleep overtaking me.

* * *

She moved a lot in her sleep, tightening her hands around his waist, snuggling against him as if he were a pillow. She snored softly, mumbling unrecognizable words every few moments. Whereas he was used to the feel of hard leather and steel, cold and aloof in his hands, she felt warm and soft, nuzzled up against him. He pulled her closer, running his fingers over the scars on her arms.

He did not sleep, despite how much exhaustion from the former days pecked at him, beckoning him to fall into slumber. He could not, suddenly afraid that if he did, if he closed his eyes for even a moment all that had happened, all that he'd experienced would turn out to be a dream a figment of his imagination.

_I'll wait a thousand years…_

Is this what happiness felt like? A ray of light in a darkening storm.

_I want to…_

He had to keep fighting, for his people, for the nation, for her. She was his new obligation, his new motivation. Another reason why he could not, would not fail. There was no other choice.

* * *

It was the deepest slumber I'd fallen into in a very long time, and found myself awoke by the breeze of mid-morning and the smell of breakfast cooking. I stretched like a cat wholly satisfied, extending my arms to the other side of the bed which was empty.

Then rubbing my eyes and sitting up slowly I opened them to see that Connor was indeed still there, standing in front of my window, left arm above the seal, and right at his hip. His hair was undone and he had removed his robe, gloves, blade and various other attachments from the floor, and lay them neatly on the back of my nightstand chair. He'd slipped his trousers back on, yet left his undershirt off, giving me full view to his scarred back. Flesh blood peeked from the bandages at his shoulder.

" Does that hurt," the first words that came from my mouth. I cursed myself for not having anything better more creative to say. " Good morning," perhaps or, " Early riser I see," something other than a reminder of his already evident and quite obvious pain, which was more or less my fault.

He turned to me then, his brow creased, hair going in every other direction, I could only imagine how I looked. He stared at me for a long moment saying nothing, and I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed.

" I mean…Good morning."

" Good morning," he said touching his bleeding shoulder and pulling back his hand, his face registering the wound as if it were nothing more than a bug bite, more annoying than painful.

" So," I said wrapping my sheet around my form and sitting up, wincing when the ache from last night began to surface. , " How did you sleep?"

He did not answer my question but instead said, " Are you well?"

" Yes," I said, " Just a little sore and sleepy. Comes with the territory. Are you going somewhere?"

There was a basin of newly made water sitting in its usual spot on my nightstand, steaming and fresh, courtesy of Brianna, beside it another, already used, Connor's I supposed. I wondered what Brianna thought of this, of seeing us laying together, asleep. I made a note to find out later.

I lay back down, exhaustion hitting me like bricks.

" Back to the manor," he said.

" See you then," I said laying back down and falling to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, Connor was gone

" Bath. Ready." Brianna said simply appearing in my doorway, then walking away. I followed her down the hall, realizing with each step that I took that I was the sorest I'd ever been. Every muscle in my body seemed to be screaming at me for relief. I could still feel him inside me, a dull ache that filled my center, spreading until it coursed through my entire body.

Brianna brought me herbal tea for my soreness while I bathe and I sipped at it. When I finished I put on a clean dress and ate breakfast a light meal of eggs and bacon.

Connor had to Brianna's displeasure, left his Tomahawk in my room. I stared at it in bewilderment, realizing just how deep in thought he must have been to leave something so important behind.

"I'll take it to him," I said.

Myriam met me at the door just as I was about to open it.

" Hey there you," she said grinning. I smiled at her.

" Good morning, Myriam."

" I have to go to the frontier to trade some goods," Myriam replied, " Norris insists I bring someone along. Are you busy?"

" I have to return this to Connor," I said holding up the tomahawk, it blade covered in heavy sheet and tied.

She looked as bewildered as I had this morning, " He left this here?"

" This morning," I said without thinking, " When he wo-" I stopped myself, Myriam was smiling slyly at me. I took a deep breath and grinned back at her, " I'll meet you at the stone overpass that leads to the frontier, we can catch up then," I said.

" That's fine," she said trailing off.

Achilles answered the door when I finally arrived at the manor.

" Hello Uduak," he greeted warmly. " To what do I owe this visit."

I presented the tomahawk, wrapped in a linen clothe to him.

" Come in. Come in. I just put one some tea," he beckoned me inside leaving me no room to refuse. I followed him to his room, where the tea kettle and cups were already prepared in front of his sitting chair. I pulled a chair up in front of him, and he poured me a cup.

" Is Connor here?" I asked.

" No, he left this morning, heading to New York. Now what was the problem again?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

" Connor, he left his Tomahawk at my house, this morning I came to return it."

" That is unusu…" Achilles noted sitting the tomahawk upright next to his chair.

" That's what I thought," I replied taking another sip, " He never leaves his weapons behind."

" …That he would be in your home so early in the day," Achilles replied as if not hearing me. I dropped my cup onto my saucer.

" I…"

" Spare me the details. I have come to learn over the years, that regardless of my warnings, or my actions you two insist on complicating things. Call it the bloom of youth I suppose."

I lowered my head so that my bangs fell over my face.

I cannot tell you how to live your life," he said, "or what to do, I can only, for the sake of my promise, warn you yet again Uduak." He paused, I glanced up at him. "If you insist on following him down this road, then I hope you are prepared for it will only get harder from here."

" Did someone ever have to ask you this?" I asked after a long moment, " Give you the choice?"

" Yes," he said softly, " A very long time ago."

" And what did you choose?" I asked.

" To live in both worlds," he said. " Which you both will find, is nearly impossible."

I put my cup down softly. " I don't need him to choose, between me or his mission, nor do I want him to. I just needed him to know that I'm here, whenever and however he needs me." I knew Connor would probably never be done, he was the kind of person that would continue on until he could no longer stand, no longer fight. There would always be another cause, another fight, another injustice he feels he has to fix. That was just his nature.

" Young people," Achilles scoffed holding his arms over one another and turning his head to the side, indicating the conversation was over and he wanted to sleep.

" Do you need anything before I go?" I asked. He waved me off. "I'll come back later to check on you," I said kissing his cheek. "Thank you Achilles." He said nothing and I left, shutting and locking the door behind myself. Calling a horse I headed to meet Myriam.

* * *

The homestead was emptier than normal, me passing only a few people on the path. I made it halfway to my destination before slipping off my horse and walking on foot, find horseback to be doing nothing to help my soreness. I still had the lingering feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen before the day was over with and kept my eyes open for every wondering occurrence.

As I walked I spotted a man up a head, bent down under a horse examining one of its hooves. He was elegantly dressed in what looked like a black cloak with gold lining around the edges, an insignia I did not recognize was printed on the back, underneath a cloak of dark blue. He wore a fedora hat that matched his blue cloak over pinned back brown and gray hair. From where I stood I could see how broad his shoulders were.

He cursed as I came near, but did not turn to acknowledge me. I wondered if perhaps he even knew I was approaching.

"Are you alright sir?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself. I should not have said anything, being alone as I was, but for some reason I couldn't help it.

He waved a dismissive hand still not turning in my direction. "It would seem my horse and I are not in compliance, I want to go and he has chosen to stop," he was British his accent as fluent and noticeable as Luke's.

I glanced over his horse, it bucked its head irritably its jaws moving furiously, foam fell from its mouth like dew to the fall onto the ground. Without asking permission I approached the horse, placing one hand at its neck reassuringly then slowly as foam and spit covered my hand I loosened the leather around his head. Then without looking at the man I trailed back to my horse, pulled out a handful of sugar from one of my saddlebags and offered it to his horse. It licked my already filthy hand appreciably, nudging me in satisfaction.

" That did the trick," he said. . " I did not quite catch your name."

I turned and looked at the man, my heart skipping a beat the moment I did.

" Haytham…Kenway…" I whispered.

"Yes, but I do not believe we have met before." His face shifted into a look of demanding, and I could see it now, standing so close, seeing him in the flesh, how much of him that Connor had actually inherited. His height, his blind, the subtle serious changes in facial expressions, the stance in which they held themselves, filling as much room as possible, making the accused feel like there was nowhere to run.

I took a step back, bumping into my horse's side. " I…" I said. I could not tell him I knew him from Connor, or that I knew Connor personally. I could only imagine how that conversation would play over.

He took a step closer until our bodies were almost touching. I pressed the palm of my hands against the horse.

" Well?" He said impatiently.

" You are quite famous," I said leveling my voice, " I make it a point to know the faces of dangerous men." I looked him straight in the eye as I said this, refusing to break contact, to show him even the tiniest bit of fear or intimidation.

He stared at me for a long moment, his facial expression not changing, his eyes never breaking contact with mine, his looked almost amused, yet hard and cold at the same time, it was a confusing look that I found both confused and terrified me.

Then he turned away, abruptly.. His hands behind his back he trailed back to his horse. "Quite a far distance out ," he said his back to me. "For a young woman to be traveling alone."

" What business of that is yours?" I said climbing back onto my horse.

"None, I suppose," he said climbing onto his horse as well. I started past him in the direction of the frontier. " Just concerned," he said not sounding very concerned at all. "As you said it's fitting to be cautious in this world filled with dangerous men."

I stopped my horse then and turned to look at him, at the man that was Connor's father. "Well it's a good thing I can take care of myself," I said smiling at him. "Good day sir," Then I turned back around and spurred my horse forward refusing to look back.

* * *

**So they have met! The question is...will they met again? And what will happen between Connor and Uduak now that they have crossed the line? **

**Peace my mitches!**


End file.
